Halfa Normal, Halfa Princess
by animefreak1457
Summary: New summary. After hearing what happened in the Manson's past, Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie must face the new and old threats with new and old allies. Their teamwork, trust, and love are now put to the test to save the three worlds. DxS TxV pairings
1. Weird Things Happen

**Halfa Normal, Halfa Princess**

By: Animefreak1457

Summary: Afraid of many ghosts showing up in the town, Sam's parents confessed the real truth about her and her past. Could she ask for Danny's help and others or face it alone? DxS TxV pairings

**Note: This is my first Danny Phantom fic. Please be easy on this. My mind is on anime images, so Danny Phantom would be better if it was in Japan.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would be all anime style.**

Chapter 1: Weird things happen

This day did not just happen. The sixteen year old goth girl, Samantha a.k.a. Sam Manson, was finally wearing her dream clothes for a life time, freedom of choice, and leaving her alone at once that she wished her parents would give her for a very long time. Her clothes were a dark green ribbon wrapped around her neck with a bow. Her long black sleeved shirt looked like it was ripped off on the ends and around her stomach, not to mention the violet flames close to where the cloth was ripped off and the flaming heart in the center. Her tight purple pants had a chain connected to her right pocket. Her black boots now had a zipper on the opposite side and had a 1.5 inch heel. She always wore the purple lipstick, but she added purple eye shadow. Usually, it would be the pink to be exchanged into her ordinary clothes kept in her locker. Well, it would be her normal thing if she didn't grew her hair out except her hair bang.

Reasons? Well… the old Sam is quite fond, or should we say in love, with a ghost teen, Danny Fenton a.k.a. Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, in her freshman year. However, clueless as he is, Danny only saw Paulina for looks and Valerie for affection. Sam was jealous every time the ghost hybrid looked at the girls full time instead of her. So, last year, at the beginning of their sophomore year, Sam got her hair long to her back. That got Danny's attention more _with_ other guys as well.

Walking down to her school, Casper High, she heard her name called out.

"Sam!"

She turned around to see her two best friends. Danny Fenton was one of the tallest guys in the class. He was 6 feet tall while Sam was 5'6", but the heels made her a bit taller. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a white line across his chest. He was still wearing the baggy blue jeans. His hair was still the same except a mini ponytail on the back of his head. Tucker and Sam thought that the top and front of his head didn't grow, but the back of his head was. Danny wasn't the bulky type, but he had muscles. At first, he was scrawny. Now, he was a young man that girls dreamed of due to fighting ghosts. He was catching up with his grade with Sam's help and made his family proud. With ghost fighting and dealing with school as a junior, he had no problem at all.

Tucker Foley was another of the tallest guys in class and in the group, leaving Sam the shortest. He was 5'9" and no longer wore his geeky clothes. He was wearing contacts, so his real face made girls blush. He was wearing a red cap backwards, a basketball jacket (because he plays basketball now with Danny), a white shirt, and a green baggy jeans. He wore his hair down and back to the back of the neck. He was still using the PDA just in case Skulker is around.

Sam waved to them with a smile. "Hey, guys!" Danny looked at Sam with wide eyes. She was wearing a new outfit that looked totally gothic. The ribbon was flowing with the wind to tease Danny to take it off by his teeth. However, he stayed in one place as the memory of what happened to the other guys took place in his mind.

One time, one of the jocks named Dash tried to hit on Sam last year. Danny was infuriated at the guy who kept on bullying on him last year and tried to steal his Sam away from Danny. Wait a minute. His Sam? Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you all that Danny is no longer infatuated in Paulina when he knew the real truth about her (she only cared about herself, not him stuff) and Valerie when she knew his secret (she stayed friends with him and kept his secret as well). He finally saw her and realized how long it took to see her affection toward him all day to be noticed. She was there all the time to support him and help him anyway she can. Danny was even angrier when Dash tried to ask her out and touch her without her noticing.

However, Sam kept on saying no to the football player when she walked away. That made Danny very happy to hear that she wasn't interested in Dash, only to make his eyes go green when Dash stopped her tracks by going in front of her and tried again. The blond held on a strand of hair and said that how beautiful she is.

Danny was about to go ghost only to get cut off by Sam's action. Sam grabbed Dash's wrist hard to let her hair go, turn her face behind her, gripped his arm with two of her hands, and threw him to the ground on his back. The people went silent in the hallway to see what the goth girl had done. Her hair covered her face to hide the annoyed and angry face.

"Touch me again and I won't go easy on you." Her eyes, still in glare mode, looked at Danny and Tucker. They both gulped and sweat like bullets as they saw Sam stomping toward them. Unexpected of her next action, she grabbed the two by the back of the collar and dragged to the other side, leaving a hall of students looking bewildered at her actions. Yeah, strange it is. Sam took martial arts after school, cooking class at home by her grandmother, and took art at home or outside. Danny and Tucker didn't know that until her action against Dash. She called that "Hobbies for the Dead" in a sarcastic way.

Well, back to the present. Danny gave an idiotic smile to Sam. "You look great, Sam." Sam managed to roll her eyes and hid the blush that was creeping up.

"Uh… thanks, I guess."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. Let's go to school."

"Yeah. You just want to see your girlfriend, Valerie, don't you?" Danny smirked. Tucker blushed and coughed awkwardly. Well, since Valerie got over Danny as he got over her a year ago, Valerie fell in love with Tucker and his personality. They dated each other since their sophomore year as they learned more about each other.

Sam giggled as his blush was seen even more. Danny just love to see her smile or laugh and just wanted to be with her if he had the confidence to have to courage to confess his feeling. Sam felt the same way, but today… is Sam still in love with Danny? He wasn't quite sure until they reached to the campus of Casper High.

0000

The three walked down to school to discuss the next strange event coming up. As they stepped inside the school, they stopped immediately with a chill down their spine. Hearing a large rumble across the hallway, they looked farther forward only to see girls with hearts around them, even Paulina's one of them.

"DANNY'S HERE!"

Danny was sweating bullets at first and then ran out the door faster than a blink of an eye. Tucker and Sam saw this and got out of Danny's and his fan girls' way. Talk about being, as they were called, "The Hot Group." Sam sighed as she knew she couldn't get in reach with Danny to know if he likes her or not.

"Tucker!" The African American teen turned around to see his Valerie walking toward them. Valerie was wearing a blue shirt and red shorts. She changed her headband to the color red, but she didn't cut her hair. Tucker smiled and hugged her as she came toward him. "Well, I'll be seeing you and Danny around. See ya!" Tucker and Valerie waved.

Sam waved back and sighed as she walked to her locker next to Danny's. She gathered what she was going to take to her class only to freeze as a blue mist appeared from her mouth. She looked at her mouth again as the blue mist still appeared. That wasn't supposed to happen. Danny is the only one to sense if there was a ghost because he is a halfa. So, why is she sensing a ghost near-by? She wasn't a halfa like him because she was naturally born like other humans. Come to think of it, today was really weird. Or her thoughts was what was weirder are her parents actions. Her parents gave her a more gothic outfit. Her freedom of choice in the house and individuality was allowed. Her parents left her alone without pestering her. What are they keeping from her?

0000

Danny hid behind the door, panting. His fan girls looked for him everywhere but gave up after awhile. Danny sighed in relief and thanked whoever made fate for him to become a Halfa (or thanked the time ghost). He was about to exit the storage only to sense a ghost near-by by the blue mist leaking out of his mouth.

"Dammit. I just got to escape the fan club. Do I really have to fight a ghost?" Going ghost, Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom and phased through the door.

He saw Valerie fighting three ghosts that was a lion, a tiger, and a cheetah. "Yo, Phantom! Where were ya?" Valerie Grey a.k.a. Red Hunter asked as she shot at the cheetah only to miss by speed.

Danny shot a blast toward the lion. However, the lion made a roar to make a sound barrier against the blast. The tiger suddenly pounced on Danny from behind as the cheetah pounced on Valerie on the front.

The two struggled to get free. Danny made a blast inside his body to get the heavy ghost Tiger off as Valerie kicked the cheetah off. The two large cats skidded on the ground with balanced on the side of the lion. The two teens were in defensive mode since the animals were very stealthy. The lion took a sniff. "Which one of you is a Manson?" He asked since it was a man's voice. The two blinked in confusion. The cheetah looked at Danny and Valerie.

In a woman's voice, she announced. "Neither of them is a Manson, Leo. The Manson girl is in the school." Danny's eyes widened to hear the news. They were hunting down Sam. Danny flew straight toward the three cats. Leo announced. "Tigre, Cheetahra, we shall withdraw." The tiger nodded and spoke in a young man's voice. "Yes."

The three cats disappeared into a swirl as Danny missed them. "Dammit! They are hunting Sam down!" Danny pounded the ground with his fist. Valerie stood tall and looked at the school. "C'mon, Danny. Those an'mals are still on tah loose."

Danny nodded, and they flew to the high school unseen.

0000

I'll continue it later on.


	2. New Teachers

**Note: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 2: New Teachers

Sam couldn't shake off the feeling like she was being watched. She was the only one who saw the blue mist from her mouth. No one else noticed the blue mist. Valerie, Tucker, and even Danny himself didn't see the blue mist from her mouth. It's really weird. When she entered her first period, it disappeared and never came back. Sam looked around to find a source of a ghost. Nope. None.

Sam sat down and prepared herself for her Calculus class. She was one step higher than Danny's intelligence. English and Physics were the same with Danny and Tucker. The only class she had to be with Danny was Government History. Calculus, AP Spanish, and Art II were her only classes alone. She opened her notebook, pencil, and calculator. She had time to kill since there was fifteen minutes left. She read her book to study for the upcoming test on Friday. Sheesh. Her mind was wrecked up about the events today.

"_What the fuck is going on? Dammit!"_

She felt like banging her head on the desk in front of her. However, she was cut off by Dash's presence on the right side. She like the class but hate it at the same time. Dash was still popular but tired to hit on Sam, again, and again, and _again_. She really wanted to hit her head on the desk, badly. How did Dash pass Danny's intelligence again to get to Calculus again? The world is full of mysteries.

"_Does he know when to give up?"_

"Hey, Sammy. How's it going?" Sam wanted to punch him so badly to the opposite wall. No one, and she means NO ONE, could call her "Sammy." Only her grandma (and she secretly wished Danny calls her that… well… she, on her outside personality, didn't want him to call her that… yet) could call her pet name.

"Oh nothing but the irritation feeling every time you call me 'Sammy' or try to hit on me." Sam made a monotone sound in her voice.

Dash closed the book she was reading and slid the book down to the ground with his elbow as he slid to face her. Sam glared at the bastard who bullied Danny and Tucker every time in their freshmen year. Dash doesn't do that anymore, but he tried to get every girl in school to fall for the guy. Well, 98 did fall for him. 2 didn't fall for him. The two percent were Valerie and the single Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. You know I wouldn't hit on you for your looks." Danny smiled that could make all girls wet their pants. Sam leaned her head to her right as her arm supported her for balance.

"So name three reasons you would hit on me." Sam smirked to see Dash's facial expression for a reason.

"Well… um… you're…"

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

Sam was saved by the bell as class started and students took their seats. Groaning in disappointment, Dash sat on the front of the teacher's desk while Sam's desk was five desk count away from the jock. The door swung open to reveal Sam's Calculus teacher and martial arts master, Ms. Tam High. Ms. High had blue short bowl hair. Her tight black skirt was two inches high from her knees. She was wearing a long white sleeve buttoned shirt. She was also wearing a grey tight button coat because she said she felt exposed.

She was also one of the most available bachelorets in website. She had the hourglass figure on her body. The men around her two schools were waiting for their time to hit on her only to be receiving the seismic toss as an answer. Tam was one of Maddie's classmates in their young age in martial arts. She was ranked second to best. Maddie was the number one best. Also, Ms. High is Sam's favorite teacher close to an aunt, and Sam is Ms. High's favorite student in both Calculus and martial arts.

She put down her paper work and looked up at class. Her green eyes surveyed the class as it quiet down. Her green eyes looking at the class gave chills on everyone's spine (except Sam) like she had an eye of a hawk. Well, the statements are quite true of having "an eye of a hawk" or "eyes on the back of her head."

The announcement was soon heard by Mr. Lancer who is part time vice principal, part time English teacher.

"**Students. We have an announcement that Mrs. Dellman, Mr. Okito, and Mr. High will be away to the Amity College to teach the students in there for a month."**

Sam and some of the class groaned in disappointment about the announcement. Tam's brother was really creative around in Art II and let their imagination run wild in Free Fridays in paper. Mrs. Dellman taught the U.S. History class to make the class do more projects, attention, and acts and less homework for everyone's delight. It also means have more time for projects instead turning homework for tomorrow. Mr. Okito was very fun in Physics, despite his heavy English for a Japanese teacher. He told stories about his past in Physics and made them laugh about his old class and attempts in there.

"**However, we have three substitute teachers to continue the classes. Their names are Mr. Ole, Mr. Grite, and Ms. Charatee. Respect them students. You all know what happened last time."**

Sam felt like the whole school winced about their behavior to the substitutes before. Last time, they were so misbehaved that they all had to stay in school until 5:30 for the rest of the semester.

"**Have a great day, or should I say, 'See you later.'"**

After the announcement, Ms. High slapped her forehead with annoyance. The whole class looked at her with a confused look.

"I forgot to hide the book somewhere well hidden again."

The whole class laughed. She was strong and smart, but Ms. High was forgetful. She kept on forgetting the assignments and getting lost due to her busy schedule.

As class started, Sam saw the same blue mist from her mouth. She looked around to find a ghost, but there was no ghost around her class. The class didn't see the blue mist, even the students that were sitting close to her. As her teacher turned her back to the board and wrote the topic for the day, Sam saw a purple flash under her nose. She looked down to see the writing.

Are you a Manson?

Sam looked around to see anyone else who saw the violet flash on her notebook. No one gave attention to the goth girl because they didn't see the flash or the words written on hit. Also, they were taking notes down from the board. Sam took her pencil and wrote down her answer.

Yeah. I am. Why?

Then, her attention turned back to her teacher to not cause any suspicion. When she looked down, the words that were written along with hers disappeared. The blue mist stopped flowing from her mouth as well. What the hell is really going on?

0000

At break, she was out of her second period, AP Spanish. She turned to walk to her locker for her next two classes she was going to be in, one with Danny and the other no one except Valerie. She and Valerie had mutual friendship and understandings. She respected Valerie's choices as Valerie respected Sam's individuality.

"Sam!" She looked to her right to see the Ghost Boy running toward her. She smiled as he walked toward her but turned into a concerned look to see his distressed face.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little of the action he did and blushed a little.

"Sam. Was there anything strange inside your class?" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"What are you talking about Danny? Like any ghost presence?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Have you seen any ghosts or writing?"

Sam paled a little about what she had done at class. She answered the ghosts writing at her Calculus. She didn't want her best friends to be pissed off by her reply. Hell, she didn't want to make them think she's insane by telling them about sensing a ghost around.

She lied, "No. I haven't seen any ghosts or any supernatural stuff."

Danny sighed in relief. They didn't find her anywhere in her class. That was good, but the ghosts were still after her in the school and would show up at any time. However, the question is… why? Why do they want Sam for?

"Hello. Earth to Danny." Danny snapped back into reality to see a concerned Sam who finished taking her books. Her face expressed the cuteness with the tilting of her head to her right that Danny blushed a bit. He sheepishly scratched his neck with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry. What were you saying again?" Sam rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

"Why did you ask that question Danny?"

Danny couldn't tell her the truth about the ghost hunting her, but he couldn't tell her a lie because she could see him through.

"Well… um… you see…"

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

Shit. The bell cut their talking time off. Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and ran fast dragging him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Come on, Danny! We're going to be late!" You know why Sam had to run fast? Her class, Government History, was the farthest class she has from the rest of the class.

When they reached to the class, panting, everyone stopped talking and gasped. They stared at Sam grabbing Danny's wrist. The boys glared intensely at the Fenton boy as the girls glared daggers at the Manson girl. The Government History teacher looked at the two students who came in 30 seconds early. He had blond hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His goatee showed that he was wise, and his cold dark emerald eyes showed his seriousness. He was wearing a leather brown suit.

His tone voice spoke, "Go to your seats, students."

The two sat in the middle of the class next to each other. Sam was on the left and Danny on the right. Danny's left was grabbed by arms of girls to drag him next to them as the boys on his left glared intently. The boys blocked Danny's view of Sam as the girls glared at Sam on her left. The bell rang as the blond teacher looked up.

"I'll start with the attendance. Ashley Corridge." As the list goes on, Mr. Ole got to Sam's name.

"Sam Manson."

Sam replied with a bored voice. "Here." No one noticed the smile carved on his face behind the folder attendance. As he called the last person, he put his pencil down and looked up.

"I'm Mr. Ole, and I'll begin class. My own way. So I expect no misbehavior in my class." The class felt shivers down their spine to see the cold eyes. This will be a long period.

0000

At lunch, Sam and Valerie got to lunch with tired expressions. Ms. Charatee's class a.k.a. Art II was really hard and strict. They had to make the painting perfect. Well, someone needs to get out of the rich lifestyle. Danny and Tucker glanced at each other as the girls sat on the table with their forehead landing on the table with a sigh.

"You girls okay?" Tucker asked. Their response was a shake of their heads. They guess the two of the new teachers gave them a hard time.

"Was Ms. Charatee's class that hard?" Danny asked. His response was a light scream of frustration.

"Ms. Charatee's class hard? Dammit! Her attitude was so fucking strict that she needs a fucking life! Not only that, her cheetah spot skirt was sticking out! I'm making a protest about hunting cheetahs for fur!" She had patience, but since stress and frustration drove her crazy, she had to come to Ms. High for the private class of meditation. Danny tried to calm down Sam only to sense a ghost nearby by the blue mist from his mouth. Sam did as well, but none of her friends noticed the blue mist.

"Uh… guys." Danny warned. Then, a huge roar came from the cafeteria as the lion jumped out. Everyone screamed and ran as the lion jumped table to table. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie huddled around Danny for him to turn into his ghost ego, Danny Phantom. When Danny left to fight the lion, Valerie looked at Sam and Tucker. Her boy friend and best friend nodded to let her go help. Valerie ran to the bathroom to change to Red Hunter.

"Okay. It's time to go back to the zoo." Danny shot an energy ball at the lion. The lion clawed the ball with it's sharp paw.

"I came here to find the heiress. I have no time for jokes." The lion made a ghost wail, or ghost roar, to get Danny off guard. Danny covered his ears and was blown back to the wall. The lion jumped toward the ghost hybrid only to get caught by the Red Hunter by the net.

"Sorry, the two other cats were still on the loose." The lion broke free of the net and glared at the two ghost hunters. "Cheetarah!" The lion roared as a blur phased through the floor. The blur knocked the Red Hunter off as it skidded to a stop. "Yes, Leo?"

"Let's go." The two large cats ran in different directions.

The lion tried again to pounce on Danny. However, Danny got out of the way by turning intangible and go through the lion. The lion landed and made a huge crater around it. The crater was 5 feet around it. Danny shot out a blast at the lion, but the lion roared to create a barrier and deflect the blast back at him. Danny got hit and landed on the wall. He fell to the floor as the lion was about to pounce on him again. Danny made another blast from his right hand. Instead of pouncing, the lion landed and duck from the blast and skidded to the side of Danny Phantom. The lion tried to claw Danny's face only to miss when Danny ducked. However, the lion tackled him to the air when he was off guard. Danny stopped in midair and was ready to make an energy ball aiming at the lion.

0000

"This has to be tough against the all of the ghosts." Tucker observed from the table away from the fighting scene. Danny was clawed to the far opposite of the lion. The lion was close to Tucker and Sam's table. Valerie was still fighting the ghost cheetah without much luck.

"Take this!" Danny shot out a blast from his hand toward the ghost lion. The lion dodged the blast only to let the blast aim straight toward Sam and Tucker.

"Tucker! Sam!" Valerie screamed.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny flew straight to his two best friends.

"Damn idiot!" The cheetah ran fast toward the blast and intercepted the blast. Danny stopped and looked at cheetah's strange action.

"Wha?"

"Cheetarah!" The lion jumped to his partner's side. The cheetah's tail smacked his head. "You dumbass! Don't ever think about endangering-"

"I know! I know!" The lion rubbed his head with his paw.

"We'll come back. Let's retreat!" The lion looked at the goth girl and growled a message for her only to know.

"Do not tell anyone, or your friends, about your real self." After that, the two cats disappeared by a swirl. The four friends stared at where they disappeared with a disbelief look. Did the cheetah just saved Sam and Tucker? Why is the lion look at Sam only and just disappeared like that?

"What the fuck just happened?" Tucker asked. No one else knew the situation. It was really weird. Not only that, Sam pondered about what the lion said to her. Do not tell anyone, or your friends, about her real self? If so, what or who is she really?


	3. Red Ghost Alert!

**Note: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sorry about the confusion in my story, but it's my story and still going to be continued. I don't need a whole lot of reviews. There was confusion on Sam's schedule, so here is her class schedule. First, it is Calculus, AP Spanish, Government History, Art II, AP English, and finally Physics.

… why did I have a reviewer who is speechless?

Chapter 3: Red Ghost Alert!

Sam was in the bathroom washing her hands. She just finished her lunch that was salad. She remembered what just happened during lunchtime. The ghosts appearing out of nowhere and attacked Danny and Valerie. When Danny aimed at the lion only to miss and aim straight toward Sam and Tucker, the ghost cheetah ran and got hit directly. Lastly, the lion looked at Sam for a last time and disappeared. After that, the teachers burst through the doors to see the four teenagers, acting like they were scared.

"Do not tell anyone, even my friends, about my real self?" she whispered out of nowhere. A sigh escaped from her glossy violet lips. Things are getting confusing as it is in one day.

Then, a blue mist came out of her mouth.

"_Oh fucking shit! Not now!"_

Sam looked around to find the ghost in the bathroom. She reached inside her purple purse to find the Fenton Ghost Portable Pen. However, it wasn't there. She was so freaked out that she went to defensive stance.

She heard a flush from the far left side of the door. As the door opened, Sam relaxed a bit to only see Ms. Charatee coming out. Ms. Charatee, of couse, wore a cheetah skirt, which disgusted Sam. Her dark blond hair was curly down to her midback. She was wearing heavy eyeliner, red lipstick, and eyelashes. She wore a white shirt and a cheetah tight coat. Her brown eyes looked at Sam for a while and smiled. Sam sighed in relief and turned back to the mirror, thanking that she didn't see the blue mist out of her mouth as well. The teacher walked to the mirror and put her make up back.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Charatee." Sam greeted in a monotone voice.

"Good afternoon, Samantha." Ms. Charatee responded back. Sam took a paper out and washed her hands out of it.

"Please, call me Sam. I'm not used to the formal word." The teacher smiled.

"All right, Sam." Sam threw the paper and got her purse. She started to walk out only to be stopped by the teacher's voice. "I saw the cafeteria, and it was a very big mess. Where were you during the evacuation, Sam?"

Sam tensed up a bit. Underestimating this Art teacher was a big mistake, even by the snobbish attitude and the clothes she wore. Sam made a fake expression of being confused.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Charatee? I was outside with the others-"

"That's not true." Ms. Charatee interrupted Sam. Sam was a little startled at the Art teacher's interruption.

"Sam. Even though I wore clothes or the attitude you don't like, I still care for my students like any other classes I teach. I didn't see you anywhere, so I broke the rule and went inside to find you. You were still inside the cafeteria with Tucker while the Danny Phantom and the Red Hunter were fighting the ghost. I panicked and told the other teachers to get you."

Sam was so shocked that other people, other than her friends and Ms. High, cares about her. She didn't even notice Ms. Charatee walking pass her. Sam finally spoke. "Why didn't they say that-"

"I was the one who called for help?" Ms. Charatee finished her sentence. Sam nodded.

"I didn't want to let your independence to be ruined. Matter of fact, I didn't want my students to know how much I care for them. That's all." Finally, Ms. Charatee left. Sam stood in front of the bathroom door in disbelief. How does Ms. Charatee know Sam? Dismissing the thought, she looked at her mouth. The blue mist is gone, _again!_ What the fuck is going on?

0000

"You want to talk to me, Sam?" Ms. High looked at Sam with her glasses. Sam nodded as she sat down next to her martial arts teacher. She couldn't talk to her friends about this because they think she needs a break from studies, so the only person she could turn is her teacher because she respected her opinions and her individuality. Hell, she let Sam do whatever she wants after class or in her life that isn't involved into dangerous situations. Tam let her rest in her simple house far away from the city and in the forest when Sam's parents are in a vacation for a long time.

Tam took her graded papers and straightened them up. She placed them next to the next classes' homework. "What is the problem, young Sam?"

It's now or never for Sam. She starts to speak up.

"Well… is there any way that I may have sense something strange?" Tam blinked twice and pondered. "Like the incident in the cafeteria?"

Sam nodded. There's no turning back. "Let me ask a question before we continue this conversation. How could you sense a ghost?" Sam thought about it.

"Well, there is the blue mist I breathe. I don't think anyone noticed the mist but me." Tam looked at her with concerned green eyes. Was she in distress? Usually, it would be the irritation and the stress from school, but this was really different. Tam pushed her glasses up and broke the silence.

"Well… there are two ways. This is what I thought. Like Danny's parents, they created a ghost portal. If you accidentally press something inside there, there is a chance that you have that ability anyway. However, if you have it, it would be pointless to tell anyone about your new abilities."

That's true. At Danny's freshmen year, he couldn't tell his family about it. Therefore, he told Sam and Tucker about it. Later on, Jazz found out. Then, Paulina found out secretly. At his sophomore year, Jazz graduated Casper High, and Skulker ambushed Danny in front of all the graduates. Skulker dragged Danny to the classroom only to find his parents in there. Skulker had to blurt out the two words, "Ghost child," in front of his parents before he was sucked into the thermos. Maddie and Jack were surprised what the ghost addressed their son. Danny had to tell them the long, long story about him and his ghost ego. However, his parents accepted him as he is. Danny was happy that he didn't have to hid things from his parents any more.

Tam continued on. " And two. You may be born with them from your parents or from a farther generation. So you may talk to them about it if you want to." Sam nodded. Come to think of it. Her parents were acting strangely before. She must have been born with the ghost power.

"Is there anything else?" Tam asked. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"No. Thank you, Master Tam." Sam grabbed her spider bag and started to exit out. As she was about to open the doorknob, Tam stopped her.

"Ah. Hold on, Sam." Sam turned around to see her teacher walking toward her. She blinked. "What is it, Ms. High?" Her teacher held out four passes toward her. Sam took them and observed them. It was free passes to the Hot Springs near the Amity Hotel.

"I want to give them to you because you need a break after two weeks of high school. I wanted to go, but I have martial arts and grading over the quarters."

"But-"

"I know what you want to say, but lately, you have been stressing out and taking classes after high school. I want you to be calm after you come back." Tam winked at Sam before she turned around to go back to her work. Sam turned her head facing the door. When she turned the doorknob, her teacher's voice was heard.

"Lemme give you an advice. No matter what you are or who are your parents, you are you. Don't let the truth get to you by letting you know that you are not from this world or anything. Got it?"

Sam smiled. "Got it. I'll keep it in mind." She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Hearing the door slam, Tam sighed and looked up. "I hope it does. I don't want to lose another student by committing a stupid act."

0000

Danny tapped his foot on the floor. Tucker glanced at his right where Danny was standing. He was impatient when Sam takes her sweet time. Talking to other teachers is okay for her. However, talking to Ms. High takes forever to get her to finish. He was about to go find Sam, but he was cut off by Sam's yell.

"Get out of the way before I make you!" He heard her screech in irritation. Knowing that she had to deal with her fan club, Danny ran toward the direction of her voice.

"Danny! What about class?" Tucker yelled to his best friend. Danny replied back waving at the African American teen. "We only have fifteen minutes left before Mr. Lancer comes back!"

"Come on, Sammy. I'm just asking you out on a date." The blond jock (yes, it's Dash) cooed as he tried to touch the ribbon wrapped around her neck. Sam's right hand swatted his hand away.

"Sorry. I don't take invitations from a pea brain. Now move it." Sam growled as she glared at the four boys.

"You know a cute girl like you could wind up lost. Let's us big boys protect you." The brunette leaned his back against the locker, trying to impress Sam. However, it didn't get Sam's attention, and that sentence was random out of nowhere.

Kwan smiled and gave an explanation. "Sam, we were friends right? It doesn't hurt to hang out like the last two years." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. We WERE friends, meaning we aren't friends then and now." Sam was about to punch them only to sense a ghost.

"_Not. Now. Dammit!"_

She felt an earthquake under her just in time when Danny arrived. "S-Sam!" Then, under Sam's feet, two pairs of hands shot out and grabbed her ankles.

"D-D-Danny!" She lost her balance and was taken down to the darkness. The jocks and Danny were too late to grab her hands. "Sam!"

"Listen up, students!" Everyone turned to face Ms. High. Her green eyes now turned dark emerald. "Get everyone out of the school! This is a red alert! Danny, call your parents! Teachers, get the kids out of here!"

"What about Sam, Ms. High?" One of the students asked. Ms. High took her coat off and threw it to the student who spoke.

"I'm going after her." Without a warning, she jumped into the dark abyss. (I love the two words.)

The teachers evacuated the students as the three of the four musketeers (this is for my friend who is in college. She kept on saying the three musketeers for some strange apparent reason. Well, the four musketeers are obviously Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie) ran opposite directions. Danny turned on his cell phone and called his parents for help. After that, he ran to the janitor's closet. Danny turned into his ghost ego and fazed through the wall down to where the hell they are taking Sam.

"Let me go, you-" Sam held onto the broken stone that was making her hands bleed. She cared less about her injuries and more about the situation she is in. With a kick by her ankles, the ghost let go by the pain. She did the same to the other one. Sam sighed and knew that one wrong move the stone would fall.

"Need help?" Sam looked up to see her martial arts teacher holding out her hand. Sam smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks, Master Tam." The young woman got out of the situation and on her knees on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that ghosts are after you?" Sam looked at Ms. High. Her eyes were expressing anger, sadness, and confusion. Sam thought about it. Why would the ghosts go after her?

"I don't… know. This just happened today." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked toward her right. Her eyes widened to see Danny Phantom.

"Where were you, Mr. Phantom?" Ms. High tapped her foot on the ground. Danny gave a nervous smile and answered.

"Sorry. There were other ghosts I had to take care of." Danny held the two women's wrist and turned them intangible. He flew up to escape the school.

0000

"Where's Danny when you need him!" Jack shot out ectoplasm at the knight ghost coming toward the students. Maddie shot at the ghost archers, as they were ready to hit the people. Valerie destroyed a rock that was thrown and aimed at the bulky ghost.

"He better get here fast because there are too many of them." She was right. There were ghosts everywhere, and they were searching for something at once or someone.


	4. Enemies or Allies?

**Note: I don't own Danny Phantom… AAAARRRGGGGHHH! That's it! I'm not repeating myself anymore!**

Chapter 4: Enemies or Allies?

As the hero and the fighters escaped the school, they couldn't believe their eyes. Ghosts were everywhere! Archers aimed at Danny's parents and the Red Hunter. Knights charged toward the Ghost Shield but were thrown back. Eagles eyed the people to find a source of their mission. It was hectic.

"Phantom, go help Maddie and her husband." Tam spoke up. The two teens looked at her like she had two heads. Her dark emerald shot a warning glare about being against her. Not going to piss his mother's friend off, Danny reluctantly agreed. He flew off to help. When he left, Sam noticed her teacher digging something in the bushes.

"Master Tam? What are you doing?" Sam took a few steps forward behind her teacher.

"Are you good on kicking or punching, Sam?" Her teacher asked that question out of nowhere.

"_Doesn't she know it's not a good time to ask a random bullshit?"_ However, Sam answered her question.

"Punching." Then, two gloves were tossed toward her direction. Sam caught it in time to see they were not normal gloves. They had green lines showing like you can see the lines of your bones.

"They're Ghost Combat Gloves. Maddie's husband called them that. You can touch the ghosts with those." Tam zipped up the zipper of her boots that had green lines around her toes, ankles, heels, and the rest straight. While she was standing up, a knight was charging behind her. Sam was about to yell but was cut off by the clang sound. Tam just swiftly back kicked the knight's head and sent it to the other side of the street before it had a chance to cut off her head, and the meaning "swiftly" is like one second. The Goth girl (actually, she has traces of being Goth) looked at her teacher with disbelief and never saw the movement of the kick. Sure she saw her teacher's kick only about two seconds fast, but today was unbelievable. No wonder Ms. High said that she was practicing and the rumor about eye on the back of her head were quite true. Her teacher tapped her right toes to make it fit.

"I'll be going ahead. You'll stay here and help out." Sam was about to protest only to sense a ghost behind her. She whipped her head around to see the knight riding on the horse. The knight had his sword/spear (what are those things again?) straight toward her. As the knight got close and at the same time the point was close to her face, Sam slapped her two hands together in front of her face to stop the weapon from piercing through her.

The ghost spoke, "What the-"

Being held up in the air by his weapon and Sam's strength, the knight fell toward the girl. Sam threw the weapon when the knight released his grip and jumped back to ready her strong left arm. About three feet above the air, Sam punched the knight across her. Since she has monstrous strength, the knight was fazed through six buildings before he hit the wall on the seventh hard to create a large crater around him. Sam whistled to see the smoke from the alley.

"_I gotta remind myself to keep my strength low in class."_

Sam heard a lot of stomping around her. She switched her attention to her surroundings. The knights surrounded her with swords and shields on their hands. Sam switched to defensive stance and readied herself for the attack. They charged at her one by one. Sam blocked the sword in front of her with her right hand, grabbed the wrist that was holding the shield, and pushed it behind her to block the upcoming slash from another. She let go of the sword and punched the knight in front of her at the stomach. Again, she uppercut the same knight with her left. Letting go of the wrist, she jumped to let the other knights by both of her sides crash each other. She held the sword with her right hand behind her for any attempts of cutting her in air. She again punched the ghost's face with her free hand and landed on his chest.

Sam turned around to grab the wrists that held the swords and threw them toward the next two knights. The girl was about to do another offense-defense stance only to be distracted by two arrows behind her. One was close to her right cheek, leaving a scratch and slightly bleeding, and the other cut her left shoulder, letting it bleed freely. Even though eating no meat and being insanely strong, Sam's blood could bleed freely in a matter of days or weeks. She held her left shoulder by her right hand to cover up the blood and winced in major pain.

"Sam!" She ducked to her knees to let her best friend, or crush, handle the leftover knights. Danny shot out a laser from his two palms at the two and the last a strong fast punch. Danny came to her left to see the wound. Her injury was pretty bad, but she's strong.

"Could you stand?" Danny asked to his best friend. Sam nodded and stood up from her kneeling position. Her violet eyes looked at the emerald eyes. "Thanks, Danny."

"After this, I'm taking you to the hospital. No word out of you of being fine." Sam gave him a glare and sighed in agreement. Being Danny's best friend, he knew her too well.

"I agree, however…"

"However?" Sam spun around to face her back.

"How are we going to beat these guys? There is no end to them!" There were a lot, and I mean A LOT, of knights surrounding the two teens. The others were busy by defending the others as well as taking care of the archers and the bulky ghosts. Danny knew he couldn't use the barrier because it would only last a few seconds.

"We'll fight our way out. You can help but also stay alert." Sam gave him a death glare, but Danny ignored it. She mumbled. "I can take care of myself. Thank you, smartass." Danny couldn't help but grin at her irritation.

Before the fighting started, something swift came around and knocking about ten armored ghosts that were close to the two.

"Ms. High?" Sam guessed. When the blur stopped in front of them, Danny and Sam's eyes widened. The ghost cheetah just helped them. What the fuck is going on?

She growled that Sam couldn't understand, but Danny could. "Get behind me, you two." The cheetah roared to call for some help. "Leo! Tigre! Get your tailed asses here and protect her!"

Danny's eyes widened. Protect her? Sam? Didn't they mean hunt her? If so, why were they attacking the cafeteria? A roar cut off his mind to his right. There was a smoke coming far and knights were flying left and right. The lion jumped at the last on and slid on it. The knight disappeared, and the lion turned around to be ready for the next tackle. Danny suddenly felt a gentle push to the front, and a barrier was put up. He turned around to see the tiger sitting next to Sam. His tail touched the wound on her left shoulder. Sam was about to smack the tail, but she heard a gentle voice from the tiger.

"Please, be still. I may be an animal, but I'm healing your wound until it closes up." She felt obedient as she sat down. Danny stared at her with surprise, but Sam gave him an answer. "I don't know. My body won't fucking move. The tiger just told me something, and my body just does what he said."

"Young halfa." The lion spoke up. Danny looked at the lion. "Ready for battle?" Danny cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, I am. After this, you and I have a score to settle." The lion laughed.

"True, true."

The three ghosts flew toward the charging knights who are on foot and riding horses. Danny dodged the sword by stepping to the side. The knight was about to strike again but was hit on the ribs. Danny kicked the large junk of metal aside and prepared himself for the next upcoming… six? Danny sighed and turned intangible to let the six crashed at one spot. He fazed through them and turned solid.

"_That's the oldest trick in the book."_

Unfortunately, Danny got hit on the right arm by an arrow. He hissed at the major pain as the arrow embedded through his muscle. Danny knelt down because the arrow was so painful to his arm that blood was staining his spandex. He was about to get the arrow out of his arm, but Danny sensed a ghost behind him. He turned around to see the knight making the final blow through Danny. Danny turned intangible to let the sword go through, but the knight suddenly skidded on the ground ten feet away from Danny.

He blinked and turned behind him again to see a white haired ghost cracking her knuckles. She was healthy, but the scratch on her face was still there. She whispered in another language.

"Danny, are you alright?" Danny couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Was she talking another language like the three ghosts were? And how did she have ghost powers? And when did she have a new outfit?

Sam had white hair, silver eyes, and silver lips. Her shirt was white with her stomach showing but her chest covered and had a zipper on front and a V collar that showed her collarbone. Her shorts were black and reached to her knees. She was wearing black gloves and black combat boots that has three belt straps across.

Sam knelt down and grabbed his arm. Danny winced at the painful wound. Sam held the arrow and pulled it out slowly. Lucky for them, the three animal ghosts were now fighting the knights while defending the two. Danny didn't felt any pain when the arrow was removed. He saw Sam kissing the wound, and his wound vanished like nothing was there. Danny blushed pink to feel the Sam's lips. Danny and Sam stood up to take each other's back. Sam reverted back to her human self. The Goth girl looked confused and surprised.

"Uh... Danny? What am I doing here?" Danny turned his head around to be baffled by Sam's memory loss.

"Didn't you remember that you just saved my ass and healed me?" Sam shook her head.

"Everything's a blur after you left." Danny was about to asked her another question, but he saw three knights coming toward him.

"After this, we have to talk." Sam nodded and started before him by charging swiftly at the three knights ahead of her. Danny flew later with a question stuck in his head. Which ghosts are the enemies, and which ghosts are the allies?

Not to far from them, a black cat with a purple ribbon on its neck was looking curiously at the fighting scene.

It meowed, "Mistress. Her powers are waking up. Soon, the halfa kingdom will be resurrected as well." A sound of a smack was heard behind it, and a bulky ghost flew above it and disappeared before it crashed.

"Mistress Tam, I think you overdid it this time." A green bowl haired woman, wearing a black tight long sleeved shirt and tight black pants with a silver belt, tapped her black boots with green lines. She sighed as her blue eyes looked at the scene below her.

"When the kingdom between the human world and ghost zone is going to be resurrected, there will be wars all over again." She rubbed her temples for another headache coming up.

"Walker is so going to be pissed off and overprotective to hear that her alter ego has now awakened."

0000

"Jeremy, hurry up. We have to get to the school." Pamela Manson was frantic on the right side of the car. Jeremy was driving as fast as he can but stopped on the intercross of the street that is two blocks away from the school to the right.

Mrs. Manson yelled, "What the hell was that for! I know that you're angry at me for saying to go quickly but-"

"Not that. Down there." The parents looked in front of their car to see a knight lying on the ground. It had a big dent on his shield and a broken sword.

"Well, there's a sign that our precious daughter is fine..." Mrs. Manson smiled with pride. Jeremy Manson sweat dropped at his wife's bipolar disorder.

Mr. Manson thought. _"I hope Samantha is alright. We both have to tell her the real truth about her. If we don't, she will not trust us again. Not only that, she would deny everything about herself."_

Then, three arrows were shot down to the ground to the right.

"…or not." Jeremy said. Then, Mrs. Manson had another panic attack. Mr. Manson sweat dropped again. Things were getting more hectic.


	5. Mysterious Wounds

Thank God. The cramps were driving me insane! I had to stay at home for a day, came back to summer school only to tell other people, including my brother, to fuck off, devouring tuna sandwiches (yuck) three times a day (no, I'm not pregnant. If I was, I would be totally screwed for life), and stress through homework only to not be helping a lot. Also, thank you, God! I have a four day break from homework. All I have to deal with is ballet, which I hate the most, because the costumes… ARE FUCKING PINK! DAMMIT! Who every invented pink must die! (censoring sounds of destruction)

**Thank you Greater Lights for helping me on the story check. I was kinda freaked out when you didn't respond on my stories.**

Chapter 5: Mysterious Wounds

"Dammit! Where's Tuck when you need him!" Danny shot a blast at the incoming knight. Sam pounded the knight behind him and smashed its face with her fist on the next one that was coming at her. The two were beginning to feel very tired by the endless fight. The three big cats were not tired at all because… well… they were ghosts after all.

"Oh…fucking...**HELL NO**!" Sam screamed in frustration as she saw more knights with new weapons in their hands. They were now holding maces, clubs, and spears.

"Is there no end to this hellhole?" Sam, gaining some energy back, charged toward the reinforcements. Danny yelled out her name but was occupied with the other knights. Danny kicked off the knight that was on top of him, but was not prepared for the one coming at him on his right. However, the Specter Speeder flew over his head, hit the knight beside him, and tackled the huge crowd of knights that stood in its path. The vehicle stopped on his left, and the door opened. Tucker, now without his basketball jacket, waved to his best friend. Danny smiled back and fazed himself inside of the Specter Speeder and landed on the seat next to his best friend.

"Where the fuck were you?" Danny scowled at the African American teen. Tucker waved it off. Luckily for Tucker, he was seventeen and could drive a car alone without his parents' supervision.

"Hey! I was battling with ghost eagles that were swooping down to get my ass. I had your dad's invention," Tucker quoted, "the _Ghost Trap Pistol_ in my backpack just in case. I shot down thirteen birds and there were still seven of 'em left! I, the techno genius, was running to your house to get the Specter Speeder with those babies behind." He pointed his thumb at the variety of guns behind them. Tucker had grown a backbone and some well toned muscles during the last years since he'd become Danny Phantom's sidekick, Black Hunter (AN: kinda like Valerie's suit but the color black, that Sam choose instead of blue, and the upper body was tight enough to show a lot of muscles and the pants that were loose with black boots) in ghost hunting. Impressed by his courageousness and guts, Valerie was attracted by his looks and personalities.

Danny didn't like guns, but in case of an emergency, he decided to grab the gun peeler.

"Well Techno-_Einstein_, let's go save Sam." Tucker started the engine and rammed toward the ghosts in front of them.

"Then, where is she?" Suddenly, they heard a booming voice, accompanied it were flying knights coming up on their left.

"**FUCK OFF**!"

Tucker stated, "Either she's defending herself, or it's her time of the month." Tucker didn't notice that Danny blushed like a tomato at the techno genius's perverted statement.

0000

Well, depending on Tucker's statement, Sam was really pissed off. Before her yell, she was grabbed by the arms and legs by the knights and was about to be carried off. She screamed, and out of nowhere, a wail came out of her mouth. She sent the knights flying off of her and the others ten feet away. Every damaged knight disappeared, and new ones appeared with more weapons that she had never seen before. Her mind was too numb to ask questions.

"Double…shit…"

Exhausted from the wail, she panted heavily and tried to find something that would fend off some of the knights' attacks while she regained some of her energy. She saw two dented shields a couple of feet away from her. Using her feet, she dashed toward the two defending objects. The knights charged again toward her but were too late as she grabbed the shields and threw them at the ghosts. Sam knocked the two knights out and caught the shields as they were sent back, breathing deeply. She held them and quickly twirled around to block the two incoming slashes from in front of and behind her.

_Whoever sent these guys must be fucking insane to try and take over Amity Park._

As she continued to block against her attackers, the Specter Speeder rushed and tackled the metal armored ghosts around it. Tucker was driving and controlling the weapons that were installed in the Specter Speeder while Danny was holding the gun peeler, shooting at any knights near the open windows. The armor collapsed to the ground, but no one was in it. That baffled Danny. How could a knight have powers of a ghost with nothing in it? Was it a puppet? If so, who was controlling them? Sam turned around to face the vehicle and screamed with joy and impatience internally.

_Hallelujah! About damn time!_ Sam didn't notice the spiky mace coming from behind.

"Sam! Behind you!" Danny yelled from the speaker that his dad had installed, but she was too late to block. Sam spun around and was hit in the stomach. She coughed up some blood and from the force of the blow her battered body flew toward the vehicle.

"Sam!" Danny turned intangible and flew out of Specter Speeder to catch Sam. He caught her around her stomach, her back facing him, and retreated to the vehicle. Danny laid Sam on the back seats and released his hold on her. Tucker was controlling the weapons in the back, front, and sides of the vehicle aiming at the empty metals of knights. His white gloves were stained with red. Danny's eyes widened when he saw three slashes with liquid oozing fast and grabbed the first-aid kit under the back seat.

"Don't squirm in anyway." Danny demanded.

Sam glared at him. "I'm not that weak, Danny. I don't give into pain that easily."

Danny smiled inwardly. Thank God Sam was one of his best friends and the most caring. Sam was the one who suggested the emergency kit just in case that Danny or Tucker was injured after or during a ghost fight.

"Damn it." Danny hissed as he took the bottle of water and poured it over the gash. Sam winced a little but then gripped the fabric tightly of the seat as he put alcohol on the open flesh. She relaxed as he put the huge gauze over the middle and the smaller cuts on her stomach and wrapped them around with ace wrap. Unable to stay conscious, she fainted from exhaustion. Danny looked at her and smiled. She was going to be fine. He placed the oxygen mask over her mouth to give her more support on breathing.

"How bad is it?" Tucker asked while shooting another puppet from one of the sides.

"Bad enough to knock her out. We have to get her to the hospital ASAP." Danny told Tucker while strapping her to the back seat.

"Take over, dude." Tucker demanded.

"Huh? Why?" Danny stared at his best friend with confusion plastered on his face.

"Take the damn controls! I'm gonna change, so I don't blow my cover!" Tucker jumped over the front seat and the back, careful to not land on Sam. Danny fazed through the front seat, grumbling and shooting his unfinished work.

After Tucker finished changing into Black Hunter, Tucker grabbed the _Fenton Shotgun_ (powerful gun to KO a strong ghost such as Skulker and Technus but not Walker) and the _Fenton Rifle_ (small-like machine gun to create multiple shots) with two packets for the shotgun and five for the rifle. He stuffed the packets on his belt, threw the rifle over his left shoulder, and held the shotgun.

Danny rolled his eyes and opened the hatchet above the front seat. "You've been playing _Grand Auto Theft: Vice City_, haven't you?"

Tucker jumped over again and landed next to Danny. He stood up and shot the knight that was on the vehicle. "Hey, I couldn't help myself. It was addicting."

Danny mumbled to himself. "I don't even wanna know." He pushed the pedal and controlled the Specter Speeder to continue its way down the road. He looked around for the three big cats. No sign of them. He glanced back to Sam's condition and turned his eyes back to the road.

_Just hold on, Sam. We're going to get you help._

When they drove away from the knights' sight, the armor disappeared into the ground, and a white-cloaked figure was walking down to the scene. The man's face was hidden, but his yellow eyes were not. They were glowing bright like a light that would never burn out, and watched every movement of the Specter Speeder as it roared away.

"Soon, very soon. Your throne will be mine." Then, he disappeared in a black swirl.

0000

"Dammit!" The Red Hunter shot the bulky ghost. The ghost was chained around the neck, ankles, and wrists and was left with a cloth wrapped around his lower body. The bulky ghosts were wearing masks to hide their identities.

She shot another coming on her right, but didn't see the next one coming behind her. Before the ghost got to her, a laser came from her left and hit the ghost. The ghost flew toward the other two and crashed into them. The Red Hunter turned around and smiled behind her mask to see the Black Hunter with the Specter Speeder and Danny Phantom.

"Hey! 'Bout damn time!" She flew toward the vehicle with her metal power board and shot at the ghost eagles coming from behind her.

"Sorry, babe," shot to the right side, "We have," shot to the left side, "an injured comrade," shot to the right again, "in the back seat!" shot above, "Could you," shot to the front, "give us a hand," shot to the back, "on behind?" shot to the front, "cuz'," shot to the front again, "Phantom here," taking the packet, "is busy learning," took out the empty pack, "how to control," insert new pack, "the basic controls." He shot out another stream of lasers behind him without looking knowing they hit their targets.

"Hey! It's not my fault that my dad installed the new stuff yesterday and didn't give me time to memorize the controls." Danny defended himself while glaring at his best friend who snickered.

"…Danny?" a voice stirred behind him. Danny turned around and left Tucker to handle the controls. He saw Sam moving herself to sit upright but he flew above her and pushed her back down.

"Shhh…Sam. Don't move. You're hurt." Sam struggled against Danny's hands and replied, "Danny, I'm fine. I feel one hundred percent better."

"No, your not. Your bleeding worse than-"

"Danny, I'm not lying. Also, I still have these gloves to throw you out of the Specter Speeder faster than you can say _Ow_!" Sam argued back, but Danny wouldn't let her go.

"Dammit, Sam! Stop struggling! You're hurt badly!"

"No, I'm not! I don't feel any pain!" Danny poked her stomach secretly, but Sam didn't flinch or squeak. He was a little surprised and took her word for it but still felt uneasy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sam shot sitting up. She glared at him to stay and began removing the bandages. Danny was about to stop her from removing the gauzes, but he was surprised that the wound didn't exist. Danny was now even more confused. How could Sam recover that fast? He checked the gauzes as they fell to the ground. There was still blood on them, but the wounds disappeared. What was going on? He didn't even notice that Sam took over the controls, and Tucker leaving with a confused face.

"Hello? Earth to Danny!" Danny snapped back into reality and turned to Sam. She was glaring at him and controlling the weapons as well.

"You going or not?" Sam asked. The ghost teen smiled sheepishly and nodded. She smiled back at him.

"Good." Suddenly, she tossed the two _Fenton Pistols_ (basic gun but more hits for double) to Danny who caught the weapons, grabbed his arm with two of her hands, and threw him out of the vehicle. He crashed toward the archers like a bowling ball rolling its way down the aisle toward the pins.

"Ow!" Sam inwardly smiled upon hearing Danny's small shout.

"Strike."


	6. Emotional Truth

**I hate history because it confuzzles (my word) me a lot. I am not very bright on that, so if people know about history more than I do, email me and I'll change the damn mistake.**

**I forgot to tell you all that Danny only knows that Ms. High is a school teacher. The thing is that Sam didn't tell the guys that Ms. High is both a teacher in Casper High and her martial arts school where Valerie and Sam take.**

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for helping me on checking on my chapter again. gives hug**

Chapter 6: Emotional Truth

"Yeah! We got 'em! No ghosts could beat the Fenton Family!" Jack cheered as the knights retreated away with the bulky ghosts and the eagles from the sky. The whole crowd cheered and relaxed. Maddie sighed in relief and fell down to the ground.

"Mom!" Danny, in his human ego, jumped out of the Specter Speeder and ran toward his mother to help her get up.

"I'm fine, Danny. I'm just tired." Maddie shakily stood up and wiped the sweat from her cheek. It was true that she felt tired, but the Fenton parents were growing old and exhausted from their inventions and fighting ghosts. Maddie glanced above her and gasped at what she saw.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Danny asked. Jack was concerned and looked up as well. His jaw dropped and didn't say a word. Danny was now curious and turned his head to see what is parents were looking at. Tucker and Valerie, back into their regular clothes, jumped out as well and ran toward the Fenton Family to see what was happening.

"Hey! What's… up?" Tucker spoke and looked up with Valerie. There on the tip of the tree was a woman with green hair and bright blue eyes. She watched the people below her and then looked to the sky, disappearing in a flash of light. Sam was about to get out and see what was going on only to hear the screech of a car come from the side of the Specter Speeder. She paled and whined with groan.

**_They HAD to pick the WRONG place at the WRONG time, didn't they?_**

"Sammy-kins!" Her mother sang her name making her cringe at the tone. Her friends looked at Sam's expression and snickered behind her back as the people whispered quietly about not knowing Sam was the daughter of one of the richest families in Amity Park. She glared at her friends who now burst into laughter, and the whispers grew worse.

_Now, I really wished that I was a half ghost like Danny or a full one. Wait…I take the last one back. I just want to turn invisible._

She sighed and counted in her head for the next event and the sound of an earthquake coming in louder.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Sammy-kins! I'm glad your safe! We talked to Mr. Lancer to release you early from school because of this mess." The blue blur flashed from the people's eyes but not Sam's. She was in a tight hug by Pamela Manson. Luckily for Sam, her mother was wearing a cotton business dress for women instead of the animal furs. (AN: Hallelujah!) Unluckily for her, Sam couldn't breathe from the death grip, her face turning a light shade of blue, and her arms were at her sides.

"Mom… can't breathe… here…" Her mother let her go, and Sam gasped for air, her face gaining back the lost blood. Over the last two years, she had gotten used to her parents overprotective personalities. So, instead of complaining silently, she stayed quiet and prayed they'd leave her be, but then again she was Sam _Manson_. She recomposed herself and was about to speak. However, she felt a pat on her head.

"There, there. Sammy. We'll let you relax. Besides, you used the Manson's pride to help out." Her father smiled with pride. Sam felt something was out of place. However, she was going to save that later between the so-called _parent-child_ bonding.

"I don't use the Manson's name. I use my own, Dad." However, her voice was ignored as usual. Her parents were beaming with pride and dragged her toward their car. Sam sighed and waved her hand toward her friends.

"See ya, guys! Could you write down any assignments for the last two periods for me?" Her friends waved back and nodded as her view of her friends shrunk from the background. She looked back and frowned.

_Hold on. I have a feeling that I missed something somewhere around. Who am I forgetting? Oh no, I'm having Ms. High's contagious insanity! No!_

0000

Danny, his family, and two of his best friends stopped waving when Sam was no longer in sight. "Mom? Who was that? Standing on the tree?" He spoke randomly.

Maddie sighed and looked at her husband, who nodded to signal her to start. "Danny, Tucker, Valerie. There's something a long time ago at our age that you must know before Danny had his powers. (AN: Maddie and Jack still don't know that Vlad is half-ghost. They only know about Danny and the other woman.) Before I explain, let's go back to the RV. Jack will take care of the Specter Speeder to bring it back to our house."

The trio nodded and went inside the car before Maddie or Jack. Jack spoke up. "Maddie, was that her? Spirit?"

The Fenton wife nodded. "That's her. It's been 20 years since we last saw her in Amity Park."

0000

"Okay. What the hell is going on, you guys?" Sam sat down on the single chair across the couch where her two parents were sitting. Sam had asked a lot of questions toward the two Manson parents in the car. The only response she got was, "We'll talk when we get inside the house and in the living room. _Period_." Sam was taken aback to hear the serious tone from both her mother and father. Mrs. Manson held Mr. Manson's hand tightly. They were silent for a few minutes and started to irritate the Goth girl.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm leaving." Sam stood up and was about to walk away from the seat. When she was about to reach for the doorknob, her father spoke to break the deadly silence.

"Do you know the real truth about the Mansons?" Sam stopped dead when her ears picked up what her father said and she was an inch away from the knob.

"What?"

"There is a deeper truth about the Mansons other than being one of the richest families in Amity Park." Now this caught Sam's attention. Normally, she would walk out and ignore the lecture of the Manson family. However, this was a mystery to herself since let's just say there is a darker secret that was like a taboo. When did the Manson family start? How long were they rich? But the number one question was; Who was the first one to receive the ghost powers?

"Fine. I'm all ears." She grunted and landed on her seat.

_Somehow, this will be the same lie._

"Do you remember how the Manson family was found?" Her mother asked.

Resisting sighing, Sam rolled her eyes and explained. "The Manson family was found in the 16th century. They were nobles supported by the king." She didn't want to explain the whole thing, but her parents wanted to let her continue. She kept on talking on how they first owned the hospital in Europe and became famous, then started a factory in America, and then so on. Even though she was Jewish, her ethnic background was a mystery. She was Jewish, English, Japanese for some reason, and the rest was a mystery.

"… and the lastly, they own what they have right now. Are we done now?" Sam was impatient and leaning her head against her right hand while supporting herself by her elbow on the arm of the chair, and it took her about fifteen minutes to finish the freaking whole thing.

"That's correct, Sammy-kins…" Her mother said.

_What a waist of time._

"However, that was part of the history."

_**WHAT!**_ Sam shot her head up and stared at her parents. "Are you kidding?" 

Her father frowned. "Do you think we are?" She stared at her father with a surprised look. He was definitely serious. How could Sam be wrong? Did she leave out something from her explanation?

_Dammit all. _She cursed inside her head.

"No. What's going on?"

"You know the 18th century when we owned the cotton factory?" Sam rolled her eyes and growled a yes. Not only did she despise people having labor, she hated the people who were inhumane toward their own race.

"There was a lab at the basement under the factory." Her mother now spoke. Sam felt her spine stiffed up.

_What. The. **HELL.** Did. My. Family. Do!_

Sam opened her mouth but closed it. At the third time of this process, she finally spoke. "W-what?"

"Let me explain before you start to yell or something, dear." Her father spoke. (I think their year is the 2006 or something but let's just say now.) "In the eighteenth century, my grandfather was interested into studying ghosts. He was called a nut case but very smart in school. I think that your great, great, great grandfather influenced him on believing in ghosts." Sam thought about this and was even more confused.

"Well, as I said before, my grandfather was interested in studying ghosts. He built one under the factory in secret and hired two of his men to help him and who were interested in ghosts as well. Their names were George Fenton and Benjamin Masters."

Sam was now absorbed into what was going on but left a shock about the two people who had worked with her family.

_Does Danny or Vlad know this?_

Pamela Manson continued where Jeremy left off.

"Well, they were building a portal for a dimension for ghosts. One night, Fenton and Masters retired for the night because they needed to get sleep and couldn't work the portal. However, your great grandfather didn't stop and continued the project. He found a switch inside the machine that wasn't on. Once he turned on the switch, he stated, 'A bright light surrounded me and changed me into what I have become.' And finally, he destroyed the portal and told the two men that it was all a failure. That was the start of the generation of the ghostly DNA in your blood."

Sam felt her blood running cold and started to shake, violently. How could he? Did he use the powers for his selfish choices? Did he even care about his generations being in danger when the ghosts attacking them anymore? Did he ever have a second thought about going into the portal? How could he lie to his friends? Most of all, how could he tell her parents to have a dark secret kept from her for sixteen years of life? Now the truth was buried in her, she forgot Ms. High's words, and it ruined her normal life as a human. "That's not true." She whispered. Her mother knew what was going to happen and decided to speak up.

"Sammy, we wanted you to know-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, cutting off her parents. She stood up angrily and glared at her parents. Unknown to her, her eyes had begun to mix between a purplish and silver color. Tears were faintly seen on the edges of her ghostly eyes. When she spoke, her voice came out like venom, "How could you not tell me? When were you about to tell me this?"

Her parents looked down with disappointment like telling a young child that their hamster died. "We were planning on telling you on your twelfth birthday but-"

Sam scoffed and butt in. "Tch…but you chose to tell me later or you were too busy to tell me. Or did you forget it during your vacation." Her parents looked down, staring at the floor like it had suddenly just become important. The room was silent for many minutes, and Sam started to move her legs toward the door, ready to leave. She reached out for the knob but spoke without turning around. "I trusted you two with everything I had. You are my parents after all, but now there's nothing left." She opened the door and stepped out of the living room. Once she closed it, she wiped off the tears that were trailing down her face, angrily. "Dammit all. Why am I crying again?" She hissed.

"Stupid family of mine. Thanks to them and their selfishness, my life is now ruined because of them." She walked to the stairs and began to slowly ascend the steps that lead toward her bedroom.

0000

Sam was in choking sobs inside her room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs and lying her forehead down on her knees. She was wearing her black silk nightgown with straps and black panties that had a white bow on the right side. She wore no make up on her face, and her hair bangs covered her right eye. Her head looked up to see the phone on her left. Shakily, Sam took the phone and dialed Danny's number. It was around six o'clock in the evening, so he should be back home. Sam hoped that no ghosts would interrupt their conversation. She had tears flowing down her cheeks freely as she tried to make her voice normal.

_Ring_

_Please, pick up,_ _Please_. Sam hoped. She was in so much pain that her throat caught up to her sobs.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

_Thank you!_

"D-Danny?"

_Damn emotions!_

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny's voice was concerned.

Her strong will tried to control her sobs, but failed. "Danny …I don't know…what I should do…" She didn't notice that she was still shaking violently.

"Alright, Sam. I'll be there, in a few minutes." And with those last words, the phone line went dead. Sam was pondering on what happened in the past. Did her family use the ghost powers for an unfair advantage? Did any ghosts attack them? What have they done to her? Sam placed her head back to her knees and let the phone slip to the floor with a soft _thud_. She didn't even acknowledge the tap from her window or the temperature dropping.

"Sam!" Her head shot up to meet the emerald eyes staring at her. Danny was in his ghost form and was kneeling at her bed. Her tears were overflowing her eyes and were flowing out of control. Before Danny could utter another word, Sam launched herself toward him into a tight grip hug and cried her emotions out on his shoulder.

Danny was stunned to see Sam crying. When he entered in Sam's room to hear the choking sobs outside of the window and no response when he entered or tapped the window, he was worried about what happened to her. Now seeing the innocent girl crying, a memory came up in his mind. Sam, the little five year-old girl, was crying when her parents didn't show up at the play after it ended. She was so innocent and sad that Danny and Tucker let Sam come over to the Fenton's workshop for a sleep over. Her parents didn't come back until the next week saying that they had a business trip on the same day. Sam was so mad that it was the beginning of her rebellion against her parents and her unshed tears.

Danny felt caring for the sixteen year old girl that he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, saying that he was there for her. After a few minutes, the sobs resided into small sniffles. Sam looked up at him and wiped the lesser tears off her face. They didn't even notice that their faces were just inches apart.

"Better now?" Danny asked with a smile. Sam smiled back slightly and nodded. Danny released her from the hug, though his heart told him to hold her again.

"Sam, what happened?" Danny asked but mentally slapped himself for asking a random question. Sam looked up to see his eyes. They were mysterious and so eerie that she loved the feeling of awkwardness. Not only that, she couldn't lie to them because they looked somewhat innocent and caring.

"I'll tell you. It started after my parents and I came back…" She told him about the real history of the Mansons and the encounter of Danny's great grandfather. Every time she spoke about her parents or her family, she spat in bitterness and anger. However, when Sam spoke about the Fenton and Masters, her voice was somewhat innocent and caring that Danny's heart melted like he wanted her to be happy.

"…and finally, I got into my room and…well, you know the rest." She finished, sheepishly. There was silence for an awkward moment.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." She broke the silence. Danny noticed that the frown was placed on her face again. He tried to find a way to cheer her up.

"It's alright. At least you didn't see me in-" Danny slapped his right hand over his mouth from saying anything else embarrassing. Sam perked up to hear what he just said. "See you in a what?" She smiled, wickedly. She was so having blackmail on this guy she liked.

Danny was sweating bullets. "Nothing." Sam was now closer away from kissing, just an inch away. Her smile was still plastered across her face, it was seductive, and Danny was having a hard time looking away. Her index finger and her middle were walking from his chiseled abs toward his chest.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret." Sam whispered, huskily. Danny was now blushing like a red tomato. He could barely see her right eye, but her eyes were shining with either mischief or lust through the dark. Her lips were pink and looked kissable without the purple lipstick. She was so close to kissing him that it gave him shivers up and down his spine, just feeling the two fingers walking up to him. He swallowed thickly as she cutely tilted her head to the right. The guys were right. She looked so damn cute and hot.

"I…um…w-what are you d-doing?" He stuttered to control himself from kissing her, or worse. Her face changed into a wicked smile as she poked his side and started tickling him. Who knew the great Danny Phantom was ticklish?

"H-hey! That tickles!" He laughed as she continued to happily torture the ghost.

"I'm not stopping until you tell me." She laughed. He was squirming to get away from her, but she kept on catching up to him. Suddenly, he grabbed both of her wrists and looked at her. Sam gasped to see the green glowing eyes. Something in them was both inhumane and humane at the same time. He smirked.

"Payback." He tickled her by the sides, neck, and stomach as she squirmed with laughter. He kept on torturing her until she fell down to the floor with him. They stopped their actions and both had their breath caught in their throats. Danny's hands were placed on her sides of her upper body, and his legs were between Sam's. Sam's arms were laid out, and her right strap was loose to show more of her skin. Her hair flowed under her head. Her nightgown was a little higher to show her black panties. She blushed as Danny was an inch close to her lips and was about to be kissed.

_Knock, Knock_

Danny and Sam were startled. Danny quickly got up and moved away from her. Who would ruin a perfect moment? "W-who is it?" Sam spoke after she cleared her voice. Thank goodness her room was soundproof.

"It's me, Grandma Ida." Sam's face paled. Her grandmother and Sam were in very good terms that they knew the truth and lies of each other.

_SHIT!_

"Um…I'll be right there!" Sam turned to Danny a worried expression, not for her and the talk her grandmother always had, but for Danny's sakes because her grandmother knew what's going on. Danny nodded and mouthed the word 'okay.' He disappeared, but Sam knew he was invisible because the room was still freakin' cold.

_Yeah. Real smart, Danny. Real smart._

Sam stood up, grabbed her robe to cover herself, and walked toward the door to open for her grandmother. Her grandmother rode (she's riding a scooter) in and drove toward the bed.

"Come, sit down." Her grandmother stated. Sam smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't even know that Danny was next to her.

"I understand you know what has happened in our family, right?" Sam's smile dropped and she lowered her head with a simple nod. Her grandmother sighed and spoke up.

"Well…your parents don't know the _real_ truth about the Mansons." Sam and Danny's ears perked up to hear the old lady's words. They thought at the same time.

_There's more!_

"Grandma, I don't think that I could handle another conversation. I mean…I can't deal with that after the _I am a half-ghost for sixteen years and I didn't know about it_ talk because I might be the cause that the ghost showed up last afternoon or the enemy of whoever wanted revenge on my great grandfather." Sam bit her bottom lip remembering the _conversation_ her parents had with her. Her grandmother nodded, understanding that it was indeed too uncomfortable for her.

"I understand. If you feel better, come to the library so we can talk this out." Ida turned her vehicle around and started to drive toward the door. Sam smiled as she watched her grandmother go. She was the only family member of the Mansons who accepted her for the way she was before her friends.

"Oh, and Sam?" Sam snapped her attention to see her grandmother turning around, smiling. Sam frowned and gulped silently.

_That can't be good._

"I just wanted to say that you could call your friend out of hiding in your room."

"W-what are you talking about?" She hoped that her grandmother didn't know that Danny was still here, or he left early.

"I may be old, but I still have experience sensing ghosts and knowing how low the temperature is." Sam's mouth reached to her brain.

"Wait, your a half-ghost?" Ida turned around and waved.

"Nope. But your grandfather was." With that, her grandmother left and closed the door.

Sam barely remembered her grandfather. She inherited his hair color and the amethyst eyes. He had a personality like hers only that he was more rebellious on other situations in his time. She giggled out of nowhere. Sam always looked up to her grandfather and tried to do everything she could to make him proud when he was alive. Even though she couldn't remember the events, she could still picture him and his ways.

"You giggled, Sam?" The Goth girl looked to her side to see Danny smirking. She blushed with tints on her cheeks and scowled.

"I thought you left."

"Nah. The information about your family was too good to pass. I never knew you were a halfa like me."

"Me neither." They were silent for a minute.

"So…uh…your grandmother knew about me around here?" She shrugged.

"Who knows? She is the one who has a better history buff than me since she knew my great grandfather and, as she said, has a more experience in sensing ghosts. Don't worry. She is a better secret carrier."

"Does she know that I'm both Fenton and Phantom?" She glared at him.

"Stop being so nosy, Danny. Also, don't make your life or mine worse than it is. We've already dealt with the daily ghosts, school, _Big Events_, Dan Phantom, Control Freak, Pariah Dark, and today's event."

Danny tried to catch up with what Sam spoke of, but lost somewhere in the middle of the _Big Events_.

"Repeat what was after _Big Events_." Sam smirked.

"Nope."

"Please?" Danny made a puppy face that Sam always couldn't turn down. She blushed and tried to control the urge to hug the ghost hybrid.

"I…um…well…"

_Tap_

The sound made the two teens jump, and both almost had a whiplash to turn to the window.

_Tap _

Danny and Sam looked at each other and then back again. Danny reached the curtain with caution and protected Sam behind him. He removed the curtains to see a branch tapping above them. They both sighed in relief and looked at each other again. They stood up again, and Danny smiled and laughed sheepishly toward her. Sam made a small smile and rolled her eyes.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow." Danny floated up in the air.

"Wait, Danny. Could you come down?" Sam asked. Danny was a little surprised to hear that from Sam. He floated down and stood in front of her.

"Something you need?" He asked. Sam suddenly hugged him with her arms wrapped on his sides and placed her head on his chest. Danny was shocked by her actions, but happily hugged her back. After a couple minutes, Sam looked up and reluctantly pulled herself away.

"So…where did that come from?" Danny asked.

"That hug was a thank you for staying with me." Sam said. Danny smiled as he floated up.

"If your powers are reacting, call me or the future Foley parents for help." Sam was taken aback to hear the words.

"Wait, Future Foley parents?" Danny smiled impishly.

"Not telling." And then, he flew away, intangibly.

"You come back here, Daniel Fenton!"


	7. Welcome Sam Spectra

**When I was watching an episode with the ghost catcher that looked like a dream catcher, I got weird out to see two different Dannys. I was silent for a moment with my jaw open. Finally, I burst into laughter. I had a thought about what happens if you meet your ghost self? That would be really freaky.**

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chappie. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Welcome Sam Spectra

Sam walked down the white nothingness in confusion. Her dreams usually had a background with something in it. However, it was just white nothingness. She really didn't mind white, but it crept her out somehow. The white background was either 1) she was in another universe or 2) she was in her dreamland where voices come around.

"This. Sucks." Her voice echoed in the background.

Sam continued to walk down wherever her feet lead her. When she took another step, her eyes noticed purple water ridges on the floor of white like when a water drop hits the body of water. However, there was no sound. She took another step. Another shockwave occurred that made the floor slightly move. She kept walking down until her violet wave clashed against another However, it was continuous, and it was gold. Sam looked up and gasped at the sight.

There stood a white haired girl. She was almost the same figure and features as Sam, but the clothes were different and her lips were silver. Also, the girl was either sleeping or meditating. Sam couldn't believe it. Was that her ghost half? No, her ghost half would be evil and would be awake. However, this ghost didn't have an evil sense around her. Sam blinked and poked her half's cheek. No movement. She poked the forehead several times. Still, no movement. She snapped at the ignorance this girl was giving. Sam shook her half's shoulder and yelled without thinking.

"Wake up, dammit!"

Sam now realized her mistake and flung her hands away to herself. The ghost stirred at being awaken, and the silver lips turned gold and her eyes fluttered to show golden eyes. Sam was a little afraid what might this ghost do. When the white-haired girl got her sight focused, her eyes met with the amethyst ones in front of her.

"Whoa!" The girl jumped back and fell on her butt, emitting more ripples.

Sam blinked at the girl before her. Wasn't the girl supposed to be evil like Danny Phantom? Hell, she thought this place was another universe of something that she belonged to. However, she looked too…nice and shy for this place. Her looks might emit a scary face, but the personality was more of a caring person. Maybe, she was the opposite of Sam.

"Um…hi?" Sam waved. The girl shot up and brushed her skirt off.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized and squeaked. Oh yeah. Definitely opposite.

"Whoa, you don't have to apologize to me. You didn't do anything to make me angry." The girl blinked and smiled.

"Sorry." Sam slapped her forehead. God, this was so weird and starting to get annoying.

"Did I do something wrong?" The girl asked. Sam sighed and let her hand down to her side. "No, you didn't do something wrong." Sam sat down Indian style and the girl copied her. Sam stared at her other self. Was this what her ghost self was supposed to be like? Wasn't she supposed to be like the snobbish people like her great grandfather was like?

"Um…what's your name?" The girl asked. Sam could see the uncomfortable state the girl was in and the nervous voice.

"The name's Samantha Manson. Just call me Sam for short. What's yours?" Sam asked. The girl thought and pondered for a while.

"I… I don't know…sorry…I only remember today…" The girl's head tilted down with shame. Sam had pity for this girl. She couldn't remember anything. Sam thought about it for a while.

"How about I give you a name?" The girl's head snapped up and nodded. Sam rubbed her temples to come up with one…one with her first name on it.

_Sam Spirit? Nah. Too energetic… Sam Haunt? Nope. Too weird…Sam Phantom? WHOA! DEFINITELY A NO, NO,** NO**! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT CAME FROM?_

"I got it!" Sam snapped her fingers and pointed to the white haired girl. "You're name is going to be… Spectra! Sam Spectra!"

The girl blinked and let that name dig into her identity. She smiled and held out her hand. "Okay, nice to meet you, Sam Manson. I guess I am your ghost half, right?"

Sam Manson grinned and shook her hand with her ghost's. "Same here, Sam Spectra."

"Can…can I call you big sister?" Sam blinked at Spectra. That came out of nowhere. The white haired girl blushed badly and looked down with shame. "I mean, if it's alright with you."

Suddenly, Spectra felt a pat on her head and looked up to see a sisterly smile plastered on Sam's face.

"It's alright. I always wanted a little sister. Even though, it is strange to have one as a twin." Spectra tapped her chin.

"So…we speak at the same time to drive others insane?" They thought for a little while and then laughed, clutching their sides.

"Oh man. You are me in a strange way." Sam snickered.

Then, a flash came from the other side.

The woman with green bowled hair appeared with a bluish-green ripples following. Sam and Spectra jumped up and faced the mysterious woman. Sam's eyes went wide and let her jaw drop open with amazement and a little fear.

"You're…"

Spectra blinked and turned to her human self. "Who is she?" Sam spoke up to break her speechlessness.

"You're Spirit…" The woman blinked and smiled.

"I guess you heard about me." Spectra backed up as Sam pushed her other self behind her. Spectra noticed Sam's expression. She bit her lower lip, shook a little, and her eyes were blazing with caution, fear, and protectiveness. She looked like she was surprised and scared. Spectra could tell that the expression meant that she too had to be careful around the woman. The woman may look like an ordinary ghost that doesn't look like a threat, but somewhere in her meant that she was a hell of a lot powerful then she looked that could take down newbie ghosts like Spectra by one nanosecond.

"Sam? Who is that woman?" The ghost self asked.

"Spirit. She was the famous ghost protector in Amity Park with two other legendary ghosts twenty years ago. Her appearance was once a pre-teenager with mischievous eyes that she loved to annoy the other ghosts until exhaustion. She is also the strongest ghost and the first one to appear in Amity Park. I forgot the other two, but one was good enough to be defensive and the other to go in fast speed or stop time. Oh, Did I mention that she _WAS_ the very number one enemy before Phantom? Now, she is a legendary number one ghost hero."

Sam backed up with Spectra like a big sister protecting her little sister from bullies.

"However, it is rumored that she appeared in people's dreams with a white background. It is either talking to them in a nice way or making their dreams a living nightmare. I never expected to meet her in _THIS_ dream."

The woman walked toward the two girls with her hands behind her back. The two girls wanted to run, but they had to stay strong without losing their half. As Spirit got close to them, she pointed to the human Sam. Sam bit her lip and stared at the deathly blue eyes. Spirit placed her finger on Sam's forehead and spoke.

"Jeez, lighten up already, girls." The woman made a mischievous smile and poked her. Sam swatted the hand away and glared at the woman in front of her. Somehow, this woman reminded her of Ms. High when she first met her. The woman noticed the white haired girl behind Sam.

"Who are you? You seem… familiar." Spirit said.

"I'm… Sam Spectra." Spectra whispered. Spirit blinked a few times and panicked.

"OH MY GOD!" The two teens jumped three feet in the air and landed to see the woman panicking. They also sweat dropped and saw her pacing in circles.

"This is not good! Oh man…I'm totally screwed big time. It's too early. Crud, they are going to kill you sooner than I thought." The twins looked at each other and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sam and Spectra said. Spirit stopped pacing and sighed. "Do you know about your ghost history?" Spectra looked at Sam, and Sam put her thumb and index finger about two inches, scowling.

"Only half. My grandmother said that she would tell me when I'm ready." Spirit shook her head and sighed.

"Well… I can't do anything about this until you know what is going on." Spectra was about to say something, only to get cut off by Sam.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't know about the full history because it wasn't my damn fault that I was born this way!" Sam snapped at the woman. Spirit blinked and arched an eyebrow.

"Wait…say that again?" Sam growled in frustration and repeated.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't know about the _full history_ because it wasn't _my_ damn fault that I was _born_ this way! _Happy_?" She huffed and crossed her arms. Spirit sighed and shook her head again.

"Oh man…whatever happened to that headstrong mind of yours?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam glared. Spirit's eyes glowed dark blue eyes right back.

"I mean that this is not like you. Not in my whole ghostly life. I've never heard of something like this being born as a different person crap. Jeez, you need to get this advice in your head. No matter what you are or who your parents are, you are still _you_. I have no idea who put this 'I don't belong here' crap in your mind of yours, but don't let this idea bug you in anyway."

Sam went speechless and tried to speak. Somehow, this Spirit person was somewhat similar to her martial arts teacher. Oh man, this was way too confusing.

Spectra noticed Sam's surprised expression and looked at the Spirit person. Her eyes widened as something made her head explode.

"AAAHHHHH!" Spectra screamed as she clutched her head and knelt down. Sam snapped out of her surprised state and turned her head to the girl behind her.

"Spectra!" Sam turned around and held her shoulders. Sam caught what Spectra said even though she was in pain. However, the words gave her a shock that made her eyes widened.

"…Teacher…Spirit…"

Sam's face softened and let her hair bangs cover her eyes. "Spirit."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you, really? How could Spectra not have any fragment of her memory of her own, but she recognize you?" Sam turned her head toward Spirit, and her eyes darkened. The woman gave her a blank face and turned around to walk away.

"Get back here." She growled.

"At the right time, you and she will understand." Spirit waved. Spectra panted and looked up. She only saw Spirit walking away into the nothingness.

"Oh, by the way, I hope you get well soon!" Spirit sang as she disappeared and the bluish-green ripples stopped showing.

Sam and Spectra looked where she disappeared with a confused look.

"What does she mean 'get well soon'?" Spectra asked. Sam shrugged and sighed. This was just insane. She sat down and rubbed her temples.

"I have no idea." They sat in silence for a little while until Spectra broke it.

"I remember…" Sam turned her eyes to Spectra who touched the floor while smaller golden ripples waved against the larger ones.

"I remember I was training under Teacher Spirit's tutelage a long time. She was giving me a training session on the basics." Spectra turned her head to Sam.

"After you receive my powers, do you want me to teach you how to control them on the weekend or after school?" Sam was a little surprised to hear this from her side. Maybe she could accept herself and her ghost self. Sam gave her a rare smile and nodded.

"Okay. Sure."


	8. Sickness or Puberty?

**Thank you, Greater Lights for helping me on my chapters.**

Chapter 8: Sickness or Puberty?

"Oh man, I feel horrible." Sam coughed and looked at the time. It was 7:30 in the morning. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and very sick. She took out a thermometer from one of her drawers in her nightstand next to her bed and put it into her mouth. Her hair was a mess, bloodshot and baggy eyes made it worse, her throat was dry and painful, her nose was clogged, and her temperature, which was now done, said that she was 32 degrees. Man, she looked like a ghost.

"Not again." She whined and covered her eyes. A knock shot her attention to the door. She groaned and mentally kicked herself. She forgot to lock the door. The door opened, and Pamela entered.

"Sammy-kins, it's 7:30. Are you- OH MY GOODNESS!" (AN: I blame one of my friends! His quote of the life rubbed me off!) Her mother rushed toward her daughter's bedside and placed her hand on Sam's forehead. Also, Sam cringed at the outburst from her own mother.

"What happened! Did you open the window last night! Jeez, you feel like a block of ice! What's wrong with you! You are sick again, aren't you! What-" Sam groaned and ignored her mother's rant. She did have her grandfather's hair and eyes, but two of her genes came from both her mother and her father. The rant and the obsession for movies. Her mother ordered her servants to get her medicine and chicken soup, which Sam gags at a lot. Luckily, all of the maids and butlers knew that Sam was an _ultra-recyclo-vegetarian_ and will always be one.

"Now, you stay in bed while I get the doctor." Sam's face paled more and shot out a response.

"NO!" Mrs. Manson stopped walking and turned around. The surprised expression was plastered on Mrs. Manson's face to hear the protest from her daughter. She knew that it isn't a fear in doctors. Sam coughed again.

"I'll be fine in a few days. I just need to rest from last nights…discussion." Sam sarcastically said the last word, meaning that she was still upset. Pamela sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if you are still ill, I'm sending you to the hospital, young lady." Mrs. Manson turned around and walked out of her room. Sam sunk into the comforters of the bed with relief.

_Now I know how Danny feels about going to the doctor. Man, I'm screwed. Speaking of screwed…_

0000

Danny was waiting for Sam to show up. He was now wearing a white shirt with three red lines running across his chest, black baggy pants, and red sneakers. He was leaning against his locker between Sam's and Tucker's. At their first day of high school as a junior, the four were surprised to have the four lockers next to each other without anyone else. They thought God must really love them. Danny checked his watch. It said 7:55.

_Where's Sam? Usually, she gets here around 7:30 and packs up for Ms. High's class. I know that Ms. High is an old friend of Mom's and visits a lot, but Sam wouldn't tell me who her martial arts teacher is because I want to pick up some techniques for ghost fighting. Speaking of ghosts, Sam's grandmother could sense me while I was invisible. I wonder what happened that made Sam turn into a halfa like me. I hope she's okay._

**Ring**

Danny sighed and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He didn't even look at the caller's name because his parents sometimes called him to ask if he was okay or if his powers were going out of control.

"Hello?"

"Danny?" Danny recognized Sam's voice, but her voice sounded like she had a sore throat… scratch that, a sore throat and stuffy nose.

"Sam, Are you okay?" Danny was really concerned. Yesterday, Sam broke down in front of him like that, and now she sounded sick today. Last year, he read a random book for his project about emotional effects for English. One sentence said that negative emotions would cause vulnerability for a person's health, but it wasn't related to the topic. Then again, it did have an importance. Sam coughed twice.

"No, I feel worse than what happened in the hospital two years ago. Do you think I'm fine?" Sam sarcastically asked Danny while her nose was stuffed. Man, how clueless was this guy?

"Okay, okay. So you want me, Tucker, and Valerie to get your homework assignments, right?"

"Wow. You read my mind. You should grow up and be a psychic and read what's in people's minds." Danny chuckled at her sarcastic statement.

"I'm going to put that in my 'What I DON'T want to be when I grow up' list." This time, it was Sam's turn to chuckle, if it wasn't her bad cough.

"So, how did you get sick again? Forgot to close the window after you yelled at me?"

"Oh ha, ha. (cough, cough) Listen, is there anything strange in the school?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Good. Well, my grandmother already talked to Ms. High, Tucker, and Valerie and told them that I'm sick. Just to give you a heads up."

Danny sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to explain the whole situation. A sneeze was heard from the other line. Now, Danny was really concerned about her health.

"Ugh… fuck…" Sam cursed. Danny shook his head with amusement.

"Just get some rest, Sam. You had a hard day yesterday." There was a pause for a moment. Danny was really concerned.

"Sam?"

"… kay… I'll talk to you later. Oh, Danny?" Danny's ears picked up her plea.

"Don't come and visit me. Just leave my homework assignment to one of the maids or butler. I think my sickness is contagious." Wait, did he hear her right? She didn't want any visitors today? Well, that was strange.

"Why? Did you sneeze on the phone?" Danny chuckled again. He heard Sam's cute but dangerous growl.

"Do you want to become full ghost? I can arrange that." He also heard bones cracking loudly through the phone. Even though Sam is not in her best condition, she still has that insane monstrous strength. Poor Danny was sweating bullets when he imagined Sam beating the crap out of him.

"Uh… no…"

"Then, I rest my case. Bye, Danny."

"Yeah, Bye." They both hung up the phone. Danny walked to the opposite side of Sam's direction to his horrible class, Algebra II. His mind was on yesterday's crazy event. The appearance of the giant cats, knights and archers attacking Amity Park, the appearance of Spirit, the revelation of Sam's being, and the mysterious history. Somehow, these were somewhat related to Sam and her life. Danny thought that he must protect her because she might be the key of something very important for both the human world and the ghost zone. He hoped that this might not get any worse. Too bad, he spoke to soon.

"FENTON!" Danny stopped, paled, and ran toward his first period, quickly. Usually, Dash appeared to beat the living crap out of Danny if 1) he had a D on any of his tests, 2) he was bored as hell, or 3) Sam was absent. Thank God for his basketball practice to make him run like a cheetah. Speaking of cats…

_I hope Sam is alright by herself._

0000

Sam was shocked… no, shocked wasn't the word … she was more like _mortified_. Dealing with her parents was far better than being sick in bed. Hell, this was way passed the attack of Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark, and Freak Show altogether. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before she sneezed, she covered her mouth and nose with her right hand to not spread the disease. She told herself not to look at the…disgusting part that got out of her system. However, something felt very cold on her hand. Her curiosity got the better of her. Sam was silent when Danny got her attention. She told him to leave her homework to her butler and leave. Danny made a joke that was bad. _Very_ bad. Sam glared at the phone and threatened him with the sounds from her knuckles. Danny made a whimper like a puppy and almost made her laugh and "awww" at the same time. She hung up and then stared at her right hand.

_How the fuck did I have ectoplasm in my system?_

Sam took a lot of tissues from the small box next to her and wiped the green ectoplasm off her hand and threw it in the trash bin basketball style. Even though she didn't play sports, the four musketeers played against each other. Girl vs. Boy, Couples vs. Denial Couples (which Danny and Sam were always in denial), and Best Friends vs. Best Friends. The girl laid her head down on the pillow. Her mind was still on what happened in the dream. It was weird at first but peaceful. She awoke her kind ghost half, made a name for her, met Spirit, had an awkward talk, and then waking up sick.

_Knock, Knock_

Sam sighed and looked at the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a maid with a tray that held creamy mushroom soup, a glass of water, and a bottle of medicine.

"Here's the soup for you, Sam." The maid placed the tray on her lap after Sam sat up to make herself more comfortable.

"Thank you." Sam said. The maid bowed and left Sam to enjoy her meal. Sam reflected on her dreams. How could Spirit know that she was sick? How could Spectra know that Spirit was her teacher? Crazy? Yes, but fake? No way. Not in a million years or the account on her parents' money. Was there a connection between Spectra and Spirit? Was there even a similar something that connects both the ghost zone to the human world? She half hoped that there was and wasn't one.

"Sam?" Sam stopped scooping her half done soup and looked at the door. She smiled at the old woman.

"Hey, grandma." Her grandmother drove next to Sam's bed and placed her hand on Sam's forehead. Sam was surprised at how warm the hand was. When Sam was healthy, her grandmother's hands were cooler than hers. Now, her grandmother's hand was warmer on her forehead.

"Hmmm…. looks like you are in your ghost puberty." Sam's ears perked up the last two words.

_Ghost…puberty?_

"What's ghost puberty?" Sam asked while looking at her grandmother, strangely. What the hell is ghost puberty? Yeah, she was sick once every year, but is that the cause of her sickness?

Her grandmother shook her head for some strange reason. "I can't tell you what ghost puberty is because it is related to the _real_ truth in the Manson history. You have a choice to hear this or not. Think about it."

Sam nodded and thought about the decision.

_Okay. Now, think Manson. Do you want to hear the truth or not? If I did, I would know the good part or the bad. I would also continue my normal life or not. Probably it will make my life a little easier. If not, I may have to figure it on my own…the hard way…_

About half an hour of pondering of the positive and negative side, Sam finally made her decision.

"Nana?"

"Yes, bubeleh?"

"I made my decision." The room was silent for a while.

"I want to hear the real truth. However…" Sam added. "What is ghost puberty?"

Her grandmother smiled. "Well, ghost puberty happens every year once you were born as a halfa. Symptoms occur by showing body temperature dropping, paleness, bloodshot eyes, ectoplasm in your system, and so on. It's kind of known as a birthday for a ghost side if you didn't awaken it." Sam mentally slammed her head on an imaginary desk. So, all her sixteen years of being sick were Spectra's birthdays of growing up.

"What happens if I did awaken my ghost self? Wouldn't my sickness stop?"

"If you did, this is the last day for your ghost puberty." Sam sighed in relief, and her grandmother chuckled.

"Well, since you heard about ghost puberty, it's time to hear about your history." Sam gulped.

_This is going to be a LONG day._


	9. Ghostly History

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for helping me checking this chapter.**

**Oh shit. I forgot to put up a history of the four teens in this story. Sorry! This chapter will be longer due to the history.**

Chapter 9: Ghostly History

It was twelve o' clock in the afternoon in Amity Park. The normal time for everyone to take a lunch break while talking to friends or colleagues, even teenagers need a break from tests or critical thinking, from advanced classes in their junior or senior year. However, the number one hero in Amity Park and two famous hunters, who don't have anytime to change because of the crowded cafeteria, have no time to take a break because one of the teenagers' ghost senses going off.

Oh, right. There was a history of the three out of the four teens in this story. (AN: Sam will not be included because Sam is the main character of the story.) Valerie Gray, a.k.a. Red Hunter, was living in a middle class house with her father. Her old _friends _tried to get her back into the A-list group, but Valerie refused and stayed with her real friends. As stated before, she no longer hunts Danny Phantom due to knowing about Danny Fenton and became friends with Sam and Danny. Two months ago, Red Hunter joined the two and helped Black Hunter, who she is head-over-heels for, and Danny Phantom. She is dating Tucker and going steady with him. Sometimes, she has to dodge the enraged "Tucker" fan-girls when Tucker isn't around. Sam and Valerie were no longer rivals for Danny's affection and became best girl friends with slightly minor differences. Valerie is helping the Fentons for testing the new inventions. She also tries out the Fentons' equipment and upgraded ones by Tucker Foley.

Tucker Foley, a.k.a. Black Hunter, was a seventeen strong young man and took responsibility on his equipment and school supplies. He was one of the top 10 hottest males last year before he and Valerie were dating. Before Black Hunter appeared, Tucker had the guts to get Danny and Sam out of Skulker's cages, which caused Sam to rant about cages for trapping animals, and get Skulker into the thermos by himself. Sam and Danny were amazed by Tucker's courage and complemented him for becoming Danny's sidekick. Tucker thought about it and agreed to the term. Even though the two were kidding, Tucker surprisingly made equipment similar to Valerie's, except Sam spray painted his blue suit to black and said that black camouflages him in the night and his weapons are more advanced than what Vlad and the Fenton's had. When Technus came, Tucker appeared and aided Danny by hacking into Technus and using his weapons that were better than the Fentons' inventions. Then, he was officially known as Black Hunter and the Phantom's sidekick to Amity Park. Black Hunter appeared a year later to aid Phantom in his rescue and fights. Tucker, in his normal teenage clothes, helped the Fentons on their inventions and upgrading them after Danny's parents knew Phantom was their son and accepted him. At home, he upgraded his weapons first and tested them and then Valerie's if he was bored.

Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, became the main famous hero after the unanimous vote whether or not Phantom, a.k.a. _Invis-o-Bill_, should be destroyed or not by the mayor two years ago. Yes, no longer the number one public ghost enemy in Amity Park. Danny's parents, as stated before, accepted Danny as who he is and was very proud that he was saving everyone from ghost attacks while getting his grades up. The Manson family no longer held a grudge against the Fentons anymore because Danny, as human, saved Sam from a Cyclops ghost. The Guys in White were still a threat to Danny Phantom, but the _Hunters _were not. Danny was known as the number one of the top 10 most wanted hottest guys in Casper High. However, Sam became the number one of the top 10 most wanted hottest girl, and bets were placed on the two. Half of the school betted that the two would get together, and half were enraged, betting that the two would not get together. This caused the jealous side to try and win Sam's/Danny's heart to win the bet and take the sexy thing back home and have fun. (AN: shudder violently Okay. I'm going to get a cold shower.) Sam and Danny have a crush on each other, but they were always delayed by fans of theirs. Danny still saved Amity Park from ghost attacks, catching up in school, running from fan-girls on the way, and thinking of a way to confess his feeling for Sam without getting mauled by her fan-boys and spotted by his fan-girls.

Right now, Danny was thrown to the wall by…tons of meat? Great…

The Lunch Lady turned to the two teens. "Do you want chicken or meatloaf, dearies?" The Lunch Lady offered the teens. Tucker, who had dreadlocks on his head today, and Valerie, who cut her hair to her shoulders, looked at each other and looked at the Lunch Lady with a smirk.

"Actually…" Valerie started the word as the couples reached under their shirts and behind their backs.

"We don't want any." Tucker finished when they took out a pistol and shot the Lunch Lady. The ghost was thrown back and fell to the floor by one shot.

"Wow, Tucker. Did ya upgrade the pistols again?" Valerie asked as she examined the gun she was holding. Tucker shrugged while smirking.

"Yeah, I did. I was bored around seven a few days ago, so I upgraded them to get stronger. A few mishaps in my basement, but I got those fixed." Valerie rolled her eyes. That's Tucker. Bored as hell until he upgraded the pistols ten times.

"So, that explains tha bandage on your face." Tucker traced the bandage across his left cheek.

"Yeah, but I think I look like a bad boy." Valerie smirked and whispered to his ear, seductively.

"A _very_ bad boy." Tucker blushed, even though his skin didn't show it but the temperature in his body was higher than normal.

"Uh, guys? How about less flirting and more shooting here!" Danny yelled while shooting ghost rays at the meat coming toward him. The two snapped back into the fighting.

"Phantom! Move out of tha way!" Valerie yelled at the ghost teen as Tucker took out the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack. Danny spotted the thermos and flew away from the Lunch Lady.

"Oh, dearie. Don't run away. YOU DIDN'T FINISH EATING YOUR LUNCH OF DOOM!" The ghost roared while Tucker skidded in front of her.

"Sorry, we're full." The African American boy turned the thermos on, and the beam shot toward the Lunch Lady.

"NNOOOOOO!" The ghost screamed as she was sucked into the containment. Tucker capped the cylinder tightly and sighed in relief. Valerie ran towards him and gave him a worried hug. Danny reappeared and transformed back into his human ego.

"Now, I know how Sam feels getting piled by meat." Danny covered his wound on his right arm. Somehow, one of the meats thrown toward him had a bone that was cut and had a sharp edge on it. Tucker rolled his eyes and took out a mini packet that had a Red Cross sign across it. He tossed it to Danny who caught it.

Danny opened the packet and took out the alcohol cloth. He rubbed over the wound as he winced at the major pain throbbing on his arm.

"Jeez, Tucker. What kind of new medicine did you buy?" Danny placed gauze over the wound and wrapped it with ace wrap.

"I didn't buy it. Sam did. She threatened me to put it in thirteen times just to put it in the first aid kit." Tucker defended himself. Valerie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happens if you didn't?" Tucker sighed and sat on the counter.

"Then it's goodbye PS3." Valerie and Danny glanced at each other and back to the hot techno geek.

"You have a PS3?" They said in unison. Tucker gave them a confusing look before he mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that she and I bet on whoever wins a dual game in Dynasty Warriors 4 get a prize out of them." Danny chuckled silently. Sam's first lost against Tucker? No wonder why she was very cranky six months ago. He thought it was her time of the month. Valerie pondered and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Let me guess. If she wins, you must eat vegetables and no meat for the next six months. If you win, you get to keep one of the new games of hers that were not released yet." Danny and Tucker gawked at their best friend with amazement.

"How did you…wait, did Sam tell you that?" Tucker asked. Valerie shook her head and still smirked.

"Nope, I got that from a different source."

"WHAT!" Valerie rolled her eyes and started to walk away with the boys questioning her but followed. As they started to irritate her with all the questions, Valerie used Sam's technique of a death glare.

"Shut up, and let's get Sam's homework." She spoke in a dead tone voice that gave a cold shiver down the boys' spines. Tucker and Danny swore that Sam's image was next to Valerie glaring at them. They quickly agreed before getting mauled by the feminine ghost hunter.

0000

The classrooms were always silent like death came over. It was so peaceful that if you dropped a pin in it, you could hear the echoes. Also, a few of the classrooms were open for studying or finishing up homework or tests. Most were closed due to teenagers trashing the inside of a classroom. Some of the hallways were closed due to the incident yesterday and were forbidden for examination by nosy teenagers. A blue haired martial arts teacher who was finishing up correcting the last page of the homework occupied one classroom. No one was in her room, and Tam was the only one occupying it. She sighed remembering the last four periods. It was hectic that she had to assign the first and third period extra homework. It was Wednesday for God Almighty's sake! The test was coming up in two days, and the class acted like it was already Friday. Maybe she should put the test up earlier to shut everyone up. Yeah, that's it.

"Ms. High?" The teacher jumped and squeaked, hit her knees under the desk, and almost had a whiplash as she faced the door. She sighed and placed her right hand over her heart.

"You three gave me a scare there." Danny, Tucker, and Valerie chuckled slightly. No wonder everyone's favorite teacher was Ms. High. She was a funny, sweet, forgetful, protective, don't-go-to-my-bad-side woman and definitely kicks ass when one of the non-students were trying to flirt to one of her female students. Thank God that Ms. High had a good side, and she taught the non-students about respect…the hard way.

"I thought you guys were one of the teachers who were screaming 'urgent' to get me over there and help out something unimportant." The three teens chuckled a little loudly. Tam took her glasses off and faced the three students who took their seats in front of her.

"So, what do you need?" Tam asked. Danny spoke first.

"We need the homework and any class work assignment for Sam Manson." Tam blinked and asked.

"Well, there is the homework on the board-"

"A'tually, some idiot eras'd tha homework already." Valerie interrupted. The teacher turned to her left and groaned. Damn fourth period. Always wanting to cause trouble. She took out her teacher's planner, pen, and a piece of paper. She clicked her pen and looked at her planner.

"Let's see…today's Wednesday…ah, here. Homework is…" She wrote down on the paper. "…page 456… numbers 1 to 18… page 461 … numbers 20 to 30 evens… test on Friday… and worksheet 8-4." She clicked it again and held out her paper. "Here."

The teens looked at her with shock and fear. Tam noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"N-nothing. Ms. High." Tucker stuttered. "It's just that we're surprised that this Calculus class is so far ahead than we thought. I mean it's a week from Spring Break, and it's close to the end of the book. Is the Calculus class really that smart from what the rumors say?"

Tam gave the smile that gave the three chills. A new discovery was revealed to the four (actually two since Sam noticed this way before Valerie came in to the martial arts and Valerie had to learn about the teacher the hard way) that no matter how nice the woman was she was a sadistic, slave driving, hard ass teacher (in knowledge and training). "I don't know anything about the rumors, but the class has a higher IQ than I thought. So, I gave them challenges to keep their parents proud."

The three thought about this in another language and sighed mentally.

_In other words, you gave them more homework if they act like asses in your class. For the smart part, it's actually an extra knowledge that you kept on forgetting the extra homework._

"Something wrong?" The three snapped back into reality to find Tam giving them the confused look. The three smiled sheepishly.

"Nothin'." The three spoke in unison as Danny took the paper from the blue haired teacher. The three looked at the assignment and inwardly shivered. They were so going to die mentally next year. Tucker looked up and asked.

"Ms. High? Where's the worksheet?" The teacher blinked and realized that she forgot to get extra copies. She groaned and let her head hit the desk.

"I forgot again." She stood up with her head held high, took out a workbook, and walked toward the hall. She stopped for a moment to look back.

"I'm going to get extra copies. While I am gone, do your homework or something." She turned back and walked away from her room. The three teens looked at each other and back to the door again.

"Well…what shou'd we ta'k about?" Valerie asked. Tucker pondered and looked at Danny who was bored as usual and stared at the Fenton Tracking Bracelet. The three wore one each for detecting ghosts. Danny didn't need one, but his parents said it's a special kind of Tracking Bracelet.

"I think we need to reflect on yesterday's discussion, and don't remind me the long night of setting up the ghost shield." Tucker stated.

_Flashback_

"_So, mom. Who is Spirit? How do you know her?" Danny asked as his mom while she drove the RV. The Fenton parents told Mr. Lancer about taking Danny, Tucker, and Valerie to Danny's house to get the ghost shield and set up for school the next day. Now, they were on their way to the Fenton works while Jack was returning the Spectra Speeder. _

"_Well, there is a history in the Ghost Hunter book about Spirit. Twenty-six years ago, Casper Middle School was haunted. Jack and I attended there and were fascinated to see the ghosts. However, we couldn't even get a glimpse of one of them. Everyone was afraid to be alone in one classroom. Most of the time, chairs were blocking the doors, made into pyramids, or stacked on the teacher's desk. The staff thought about closing down the school because of the terror the ghosts caused in the school." Maddie stopped in front of the house and got out of the RV. The three teens got out and walked behind her as she continued the story. She opened the door and the three went in._

"_However, at the start of our seventh grade, a girl ghost around our age fought one of her own kind that was trying to make a chalk fog in our science class. Her appearance and good side awed Jack and me. Everyone thought she was evil at first. They thought she haunted the school and made trouble in the school. One spring day, a snow ghost made the whole school cold and almost spread hypothermia to the principal. The girl attacked the snow ghost and was able to melt the snow. She also saved the principal with something that looked like healing powers. Later on, the whole school thanked the ghost girl and named her, Guardi-Ann. (Danny, Valerie, and Tucker snickered at the dumb nickname.) Everyone thought it was a good name until the girl told her real name. Her actual name was Spirit." Mrs. Fenton opened the basement and walked downstairs with the others following her behind. She opened a drawer revealing devices for the ghost shield. She took some out and handed them to the three teenagers. _

"_At our high school year, the ghost stopped haunting the middle school under Spirit's protection. Instead of haunting the middle school, they haunted our high school. Jack and I were very interested into ghosts and tried catching one. However, the ghosts we tried to catch were too strong. The high school staff was thinking about closing the high school down, but Spirit appeared and fought the ghosts invading the school with two other ghosts. She changed as well. At first, she was a seventh grader. Then, she became a high school teenager like us. Spirit could also teleport anything around her and herself behind others, open portals to other places, and was strong enough to take down a ghost army. The two other ghosts were also teenagers like her. One was intelligent, fast, and had the ability to freeze other ghosts, and the other was defensive, strong, and could locate a hidden ghost. We were grateful, but the staff members were not. Every time a ghost appeared, Spirit appeared and fought the ghost making sure the people were safe." Danny and Tucker swore that two ghosts that were mentioned were familiar to them, but who were they? Maddie finished taking the last one, and the four walked upstairs. _

"_Jack and I thought she was a ghost as well. Boy, were we wrong. We saw a flash of light in the coolers where the food was stored. We ran to check it out, thinking there might be a ghost. When we slammed the door open, we couldn't see the ghost, but a person inside. The room was too dark to see, but we could see a girl around our age running to the other side. We called out to her to stop, but she ran through the wall. There were footprints on the icy floor, but there was no print of a crash on the wall. That's when we discovered that she was a half ghost, half human." They went through the basement door to find Danny's father searching something in the fridge. Mrs. Fenton sighed and tapped her foot. Hearing the tapping, Mr. Fenton stopped rummaging the fridge and looked up to see an upset wife and three teens looking at the man in the orange jumpsuit with amused faces. Jack closed the door and smiled innocently. Maddie sighed and shook her head._

"_No pie tonight." Jack's face fell as the teenagers chuckled._

"_Also, no pie for you, Danny." Danny stopped laughing and protested._

"_WHAT? MOM! WHY?" Danny whined as Tucker and Valerie burst into laughter._

"_It's because you didn't clean your room upstairs, young man." Danny's bangs covered his embarrassed face and looked at the ground. This made Tucker and Valerie laughed even louder. The Fenton parents and the three teenagers got out of the house and put the devices in the back of the car. Maddie continued as they all got into the car._

"_At our college year, Amity Park never had a ghost attack. Also, no one could find Spirit or her two ghostly allies anymore in the school. The schools believed that the two ghosts were at ease, but Spirit still protects Amity Park. Some said that she appears in dreams that were either good or bad. Most indicated that if you did something good, she visits you kindly; Do something bad, she makes nightmares. Now, she is known as the legendary ghost hero and dream maker." The three were amazed to hear that this Spirit could actually appear outside and in dreams. They hoped that they wouldn't get any nightmares tonight. They jumped up a little to hear Jack whooped and drove the RV back to school. The three thought which was scarier: Spirit appearing in one of their dreams or trusting Mr. Fenton's driving skills. _

_End of Flashback_

He smirked and glanced to Valerie who caught the smirk. She gave him a questioning look before she went wide eyed and bit her lip to not giggle around Danny.

"I wonder what happened to Sam." They caught Danny stiffed up and had pink tinted his cheeks.

"That's right. She was fine 'tis mornin'. I won'er why she didn' show up. Fent'n?" Valerie and Tucker trapped Danny in his corner. Danny tried to find an excuse to get out but couldn't get through their "lie-detector" eyes.

"W-what?"

"Fess up, Danny. What happ'n to her yesterday?" Valerie smiled.

"Yeah, what happened between you and her?" Tucker cracked a grin.

"W-what are you guys talking about?" Man, Danny was sweating bullets, even Tucker and Valerie could see through that.

"God, Danny. Are you still that clueless, or are you just acting stupid to get this one out of the bag?" The two were glaring Danny down, and the ghost hybrid was now sweating like a waterfall. If it was an anime world in Amity Park, he would shrink into a cute little chibi who would be shaking in fear and sweating at the same time.

"Spill it, Danny. What happened? There is no way to escape since we are Ghost Hunters." Tucker tapped his fingers on the wooden desk as they enjoyed tormenting their ghost friend. Danny couldn't find a way to make an excuse and finally surrendered.

"Fine! Oh my god… you two act like my parents who caught me trying out one of their untested weapons before you two come in." Danny grumbled and gave them a glare. Tucker and Valerie glanced at each other and back to Danny. Danny took a deep breath and sighed, internally pounding his nervousness to the ground.

"Okay, you know yesterday after you left. Sam called me at around six in the evening. She sounded like she was crying, so I got worried. I rushed to her mansion in my ghost ego. When I got there, I tapped her window to alert her that I was there. However, she didn't notice me, not even a single glance when I phased through. That's when I saw her. She was trying to fight her sobs, but Sam was losing." Tucker and Valerie's heart were softened a bit to hear their strong Sam crying.

"I was really worried and called her name. I asked what's wrong, and she told me something that shocked me." Danny skipped the part where Sam hugged him, and they had a tickle fight due to his gut feeling that he shouldn't talk about that or Tucker might cause the _incident_ again. The room was silent with tension. Tucker and Valerie were getting uncomfortable from Danny making the room eerie.

"Well, what is it? What did Sam tell ya?" Valerie was getting worried. Danny looked at Valerie and took a deep breath.

"Sam is a ghost hybrid. She is a halfa." The room was silent.

"Danny, you're kidding, right?" Tucker hoped it wasn't true. If Sam is a halfa, then…

"I wish I wasn't, Tuck."

_Shit… Lord have mercy…_

0000

Sam took her medicine and drank her glass of water. Sam was getting better, but she couldn't get out of bed for the next day. She inwardly sighed and grumbled incoherent words. She wanted to see her friends, but no. The stupid ghost puberty had to mess up everything.

"Sam, are you listening?" Sam snapped back into her room with her grandmother who was going to tell the real history.

Sam nodded and listened.

"Well, since your parents only knew part of the ghost history, I knew the full stuff. So listen well because this is very important. Your life might change, and hardships will come underway. However, you must keep in mind that no matter what history you have, you are Sam. The greatest grandchild I ever have." Sam blushed a little. She wasn't used to praises from other people, but it made her heart soar a little.

"Well, when your great grandfather entered the portal and found the on button, he did turn into a half ghost. Yes, it was true that he destroyed the portal and said it was a failure. However, there was a cause for that. He destroyed it to ensure the safety of the human, ghost, and another world." Sam's ears perked up from this.

_Another world?_

"I'll tell you about the other world later. Well, after he told his friends about the failure, he began to not only fear about his power. He feared about the rejection from his family and friends. He feared for his descendents and their future as well. He kept his secret well hidden from others until the next generation had ghost powers. That was when your grandfather had them. Your great grandfather told him to keep this a secret away from others, but my best friend and I figured his secret out on day one." Sam inwardly burst into laughter. Her grandfather was caught on the first day? Ha! That's grandma for ya. Catching the culprit like that.

"You should have seen his expression. When we figured out he was part ghost, he already looked like a ghost in his human ego. It was so funny that we had to poke him if he was still alive. Well, he told us about why he wouldn't use his ghost powers. We understood why. He wanted to use his powers for good like his father. Your great grandfather and he always had to make up excuses to transform and fight other ghost intangibly and invisibly. Around his sixteenth birthday, your great grandfather told us why he closed off the portal. This is why it was important, and you may have to face challenges either alone or with other allies." Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

"Your great grandfather closed off the portal because in another world, there is a rift between the human and ghost world that keeps it connected. Your great grandfather is the ruler of humans, ghosts, and hybrids." Sam blinked and let every word hit her head. She was a princess? A halfa princess? How?

"Now, your mind is saying how you are a princess of the halfa kingdom. I understand. We, three, were also dumbstruck about this. At first, that was a joke. However, according to the seriousness your great grandfather was showing, we finally understood that it means it was both good and bad."

"Good and bad? What do you mean nana?"

"The good part is that you are the next ruler of the other realm that would become a peace contract to both the human and ghost world. Also, the ghost egos the Manson has are all kind-hearted." Her grandmother was silent and didn't mention about the bad part. Sam was getting worried about the bad part that would put Sam's life and her children in danger if it goes on.

Sam gulped. "And the bad part?"

"Your dead brother would come and kill you for the throne because he couldn't become a half ghost at the age of sixteen." Sam felt her heart stopped for a moment. Her older brother? Samuel? No, that can't be. Samuel was too kind to do that. Before he died four years ago, he was very kind to Sam. Sure, he didn't have any friends at his age, but Samuel was still happy and could be a Manson heir. He was three years older than her. She remembered images of him. His black hair that was held on mini rattail, amethyst eyes filled with kindness, and his concerned face that focused on Sam at all times. Then, he died of a strange illness that the doctors couldn't figure out. Sam tried almost everything for him to fight it: staying by his side, giving him comfort, but yet he was still suffering. In front of her eyes, he struggled for breath, saying something she couldn't remember, but it sounded like it was harmful to the family.

"Yes, I know that you are wondering how could Samuel, kind and caring? I know that from the very beginning, but there was something wrong about him." Something wrong about him? Did his ghost side became evil and fought Samuel for control?

"Sam, here's a warning. If you come across an image of Samuel or saying that he is your brother, stay far away from him. He's not your brother, but at the same time, he is your brother." Her grandmother started her moped and turned around to exit. Sam stopped her.

"Wait." Ida stopped and faced Sam.

"Is there anyway to get Samuel back?" Sam bit her lip. She knew it was dangerous, but she had to try and get help from her friends.

"I don't know. Only one thing I know is that our Samuel is still in there, struggling against the bonds of something that holds him away from his mind." Ida faced away from her and rode off. Sam sighed and plopped down on her pillow. So much information has been told, so much responsibility to handle. Sam knew she couldn't do this by herself. Then again, there were some things that she must do by herself. She looked at the clock. It was 4:30 pm. Wow. Did that speech take that long? Weird. Maybe, her friends are in.

_And maybe, at Friday after school, I might have to learn how to control my powers._

---

**AN: I'm assuming that you all are still alive, correct? If you are, please review once so I know that you all still living. I also have the start of high school on August 17th so it's tomorrow. The updating will be slower.**


	10. Encounter

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chappie. If you want to see how Sam, Danny, and Tucker look like, go to http / www . deviantart. com/ deviation/ 37621107 / to see what the look like or go to my profile. **

**I remembered that at my school, we had something like a ratio list about the ten "Who you should date", ten "Who you should hate", ten "Who are your best friends", etc. I got my list, and my number one "Who you should date" was my best friend. I became red from the face down to my neck, and my friends laughed. Surprisingly, my best friend had me as a number one "Who you should date". I swear, God must love us to death and love to tease us.**

**A.N.) Major mistake on chapter one. Paullina wasn't supposed to know Danny Fenton was actually Danny Phantom because I checked that Danny erased Paullina's memory about him in one of the episodes or the movie. Sorry!**

Chapter 10: Encounter

"Why do I have to bring Sam's stuff?" Danny glared at his friends as they placed more books in Sam's purple backpack. School was over, but they had to do homework like normal students. The three already went through Sam's classes, and the teachers gave them both class work and homework. They thought it was no problem, but after seeing Sam's locker and her books…how could Sam carry all of that stuff? There were five books that were huge and heavy, three binders that were large and filled with organized papers, and a diary that had doubled its size over the last two years.

Tucker and Valerie glanced and each other before looking at Danny with a mischievous smile. " 'Cause we both voted that you should go to Sam's house just in case there's ghost trouble."

"Why not you, two?" Danny intensified his glare. He had a gut feeling that protecting Sam wasn't part of the plan.

"Hey, you said that Sam's sickness is contagious, so we assumed that if you go inside as Danny Phantom, you won't catch it. Val and I, however, are human." Tucker said. Valerie added on with concernment.

"Also, we a' are worri'd 'bout Sam. She's like you, Danny. If any ghosts knew that Sam's-"

"Alright, alright. I got it." Danny interrupted. Tucker and Valerie gave him a small smile, but inwardly, they both were jumping with joy inside, embracing each other in their minds. Little devilish lovebirds…

"Oh, Danny!" Speaking of the little devil, the three twitched to hear the highly fluent Spanish speaker popular girl who was walking seductively. The other boys, except Tucker and Danny, drooled at her white mini skirt and pink tank top. Thank goodness Danny was not obsessed with her, or things might be real bad.

"Danny, could you help me on today's English? I don't understand it at all. Would you help me?" Paullina smiled, seductively, and she got closer to Danny. Danny started to sweat and back up until the lockers behind him trapped Danny from escaping the popular girl. He could also pray that he didn't become full ghost yet due to the other boys had jealousy in their eyes, but it had less malice. Tucker and Valerie's stomachs turned and knew how Sam felt about this bitch.

"S-sorry, Paullina. I'm busy today. My parents want me home earlier than usual." Danny stepped to the right and stepped back once he was between Tucker and Valerie. Paullina made a cute pout.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Paullina walked away, and the boys' eyes followed where the Hispanic girl went.

"I'll count the hours." Danny mumbled that made Tucker and Valerie snicker behind Danny's back. Well, Danny's obsession was over, but who was his new obsession?

"Paullina must be very desperate…" The two boys looked at Valerie who was thinking.

"Say that again? Paullina's very desperate?" Tucker asked. Valerie wanted to smash those two boys' heads together. Yes, the boys, Sam and Valerie hung out, were irresistibly adorable, but they were sometimes stupid in minor issues.

"Ya guys didn' know tha ratio list in las' year's yearbook?" The boys shook their heads. Valerie sighed and made a mental note to ask Sam to help kick their asses once she recovers.

"Eva since Sam chang'd, she became tha numba one hottes' girl in Caspa High. Paullina was enrag'd to see that she became numba three. Knowin' her tatics, she's gonna have to date you, Danny, to be numba one. Then, afta becomin' numba one, she will dump ya." Danny and Tucker looked disgusted to hear what Paullina was trying to do.

_That bitch is real shallow and stoops so low._ They thought at the same time. Yeah, now the four teens hated Paullina and her attitude even more. The two boys didn't even notice Valerie had finished packing up Sam's stuff and closed her locker. Valerie held out the bag in front of Danny. Danny snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Sam's backpack. Valerie smiled and let go of it, letting Danny grunting at the weight of the massive bag.

"Tuck and I are goin' back home. Ya have to brin' Sam's homework." Valerie grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged him outside. Tucker snapped out of his thoughts before going with Valerie with a big cheesy smile that Valerie loves.

"See ya, Danny!" Valerie waved.

"Later, man!" Tucker waved too. Danny was saluted them and ran off in the other direction. He went inside the boy's bathroom and checked if anyone was inside.

_Nope, no one's around. _Two bright rings appeared his waist, and Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom. He grabbed Sam's bag and flew toward the Manson's mansion, invisibly. 

0000

As he flew away, a person opened the stall and walked out to catch the sight of the famous Danny Phantom. The redhead wearing a white lab coat took out his cell phone and dialed a phone number.

"Mistress?…Yeah, I have a report. Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton… Huh? No, he didn't catch that I was in here. Why are you interested in that young boy?… What? You want to train the boy and the Manson girl?… But that boy would be stronger than you or her great grandfather in a few years, and the girl has less experience of becoming a halfa… … … N-no, it's not like that… W-what? T-they could do that?… … … okay, understood…" The man hung up and sighed.

"Did you report to the Mistress, Mr. Grite?" The blond man leaned against the walls looking at Mr. Grite.

"Yes, Mr. Ole. She said to be on a look out for a ghost who is a Manson boy." Mr. Ole stared at his friend.

"The Manson boy? I thought…"

"Yes… we all thought too. However, he is here, hunting down his living sister." The two looked ahead and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

0000

Danny was flying through the sky, getting greetings from every person under him. He was still carrying the heavy bag that if he accidentally bumps into something, Sam would definitely kill him for that. He had almost the whole day off, except the blue mist seeping out of his mouth.

"For the love of-" He put the bag down on the roof and looked around for the ghost.

"Excuse me." A male voice was heard behind him. The ghost hybrid turned around and showed that he was ready to fight by glowing green energy around his fists. The ghost backed up and put up his hands in defense.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." Danny blinked and looked at the man before him. He had white hair tied into a ponytail that reached to his mid back. His yellow eyes looked kinda eerie like evil was staring or looking for you. He wore a black tanktop that was tight to show his muscles, black pants that was tucked in by his white boots that had three straps around his calves, white fingerless gloves, a white belt around his waist, and a black trench coat without sleeves that flew along the wind. He looked like the cool, handsome, evil type that girls would die to get this man into their lives. However, his personality was far from being evil and cool, and he was floating.

"Um… it's alright. I always had to deal with the other ghosts almost everyday." The man blinked and recognized the outfit.

"Are you… Danny Phantom?" Danny blinked and nodded.

"Yeah? Why?" The man landed and scratched his hair. He was taller than Danny by a few inches and looked three years older.

"Well, I was floating around to meet you. From all the rumors in the Ghost Zone, you're supposed to be strong and heroic. I thought that you were supposed to be taller, have more muscles, doing your job of protecting Amity Park, cooler, make almost every girl swoon over you, be hated by the town…" As the man kept on talking about how Danny should be, Danny felt a lot of veins pumping with anger and showing up around his forehead. Whoever made those rumors in the Ghost Zone were going to be hunted down. He guessed that his enemies made them all up to get many ghosts to weaken him. No wonder why there were so many of them on the last Fourth of July.

"… and you were supposed to-"

"Okay, I get the message." Danny couldn't take it anymore. Any more of those stuff and Danny may have to hunt them down like Skulker does. Plus, he didn't want to hunt ghosts. Danny Phantom is not a bad guy. The man stopped talking and nodded indicating that he understood.

"So, who are you? Are you going to challenge me like the other ghosts?" Danny asked. The man was about to say something but closed his mouth and sighed.

"Sorry, I can't tell you the first, but I was supposed to be here to challenge you to try out. It seems that I can't fight against you today, but maybe someday, we'll see each other again. Chao… for now." The man disappeared by a black misty swirl. Danny rubbed his neck and had no idea why a nice ghost like him wanted to fight him. Then, the blue vapor appeared again, making Danny groan again. Why must those ghosts appear to fight him?

"Phantom!" Danny turned around and glared at the ghost in annoyance. Bad move.

"Why are you glaring at me like that, young ghost?" The ghost glared back that made Danny's annoyance turn into surprise, shock, and a little fear. Spirit tapped her fingers on her arm that was crossed over her chest. Somehow, this wasn't the good time to fight this ghost, especially the legendary ghost hero of Amity Park.

"I… uh… well…"

"Forget it." Spirit sighed and shook her head. Danny inwardly sighed with relief.

"Have you seen a ghost wearing a trench coat?" Spirit asked.

"What?"

"I said have you seen a ghost wearing a trench coat? A black one?" Danny thought. He did remember that ghost wore black.

"Yeah."

"Where did he go?"

"He disappeared." Danny answered. Spirit cursed and rubbed her temples. Danny knew that something was up, and it had to be somewhat related to that man.

"Great. Back to square one. Phantom, here's a warning. If you see him again, don't fight him or trust him. He may appear innocent, but that ghost is evil. Do not let him get close to any of your best friends, or he might do something terrible."

"Why?" Danny was getting scared, not because of Spirit's serious voice, but by the safety of his friends. That man was being nice to him just to get something out of Danny? Danny didn't like to be used as a puppet, but he too didn't like to let his friends be used as one or getting hurt, especially his favorite best friend a.k.a. the woman he loves, Sam Manson.

"Because he is known as the number one enemy in both Human and Ghost worlds." She ended it while she landed on the rail close to the edge of the building.

"Danny Phantom. I know who one of your best friends is, and I need your permission first." Spirit said.

"What? How do you know one of my best friends? Are you trying to make me one of your apprentices?" Danny was shocked and angered by the new information and the permission Spirit was supposed to ask. She blinked in confusion, eyes widened with realization, and then glared at the town's hero who flinched by the heavy glare.

"First, if you are thinking that I'm going to train you like the Plasmius way, I'm not that insane like that crazed up, power hungry fruit loop that definitely needs a cat. I'm giving you a choice if you want me to train you or not. If not, I'll give you a leeway to get through the Ghost Zone by saying that you are training under my wing so you wouldn't have to deal with… whatever problems you caused in the Ghost Zone. I'll give you something to avoid or be excused. If I were like him, this town wouldn't still exist." Spirit took a deep breath and thought about answering the other question.

"Second, I have the power to enter dreams. I know one of your best friends by entering one of those freaky white places that I always have to communicate them. It was weird because once I am in a white background dream, something must be very important in their lives. However, this is your decision."

Spirit sighed and looked at the sky. Danny blinked and couldn't find the word that fits this woman's background. He had to agree with the woman. Vlad was one insane evil halfa who wants only his desires fulfilled. This woman, however, was very different from the other ghosts he fought and had conversations with. She was actually giving him a choice to learn some things and giving free access into the Ghost Zone without trouble following his tail. She spotted a backpack behind her and moved her eyes back to Danny. The bag began to float and was hovering over Danny's head. Danny noticed the shadow above him and was gently going down to Danny's arms.

"Make sure you bring this to your best friend, and stay away from that man you met before." Spirit waved with a mischievous smile and jumped off the rail like jumping off the cliff. Danny ran to the edge of the rail to see if Spirit survived the freefall but only to find no one around the area. Danny sighed and started to fly toward the Manson mansion. He landed in an alley to find no one else. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and walked toward the gates. He passed the gates and continued to the huge double doors. He knocked the door and waited for a few seconds. A maid opened the door, and he told her about delivering Sam's homework. The maid nodded and took the bag from his hands. She closed the door after thanking him. Danny sighed and started to walk out of the gate.

His mind was on what happened today: Sam getting sick and not wanting any visitors, the strange man who was interested in fighting him, Spirit visits him, and told him to stay away from that man. Man, what's going on?

"ACHOO!" Danny snapped his head back to the world and looked where Sam's room was. Curiosity got to him, and Danny ran to the alley again to transform into his ghost ego. Danny knew that Sam would massacre his ass, but it's better than leaving it a mystery.

0000

"Dammit… urgh…" Sam grabbed another handful of tissues and wiped the ectoplasm off her hand. This was… what the tenth time?

"Sam?" A maid knocked Sam's door. Sam was reading a book, Armageddon Summer, and was in the middle of how the two characters met. Sam placed her bookmark and placed it under her pillow. She kept her books away from her parents because they kept on taking them away and replacing them with happy ending books, but in the end Sam would just burn them. Sam smiled, remembering reading one of her sophomore books, Fahrenheit 451.

"What?"

"Your homework is here. May I come in?"

"… Yes. Just put them on the desk. I'll get started." The door opened, and Sam's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the massive, heavy bag.

_What the fuck happened in my classes while I was away? Stink bombed all the classrooms to gain that much homework?_

"My, my. Looks like someone made a prank in high school." The maid smiled as Sam rolled her eyes. The maid walked out of Sam's room and closed the door. Sam grabbed her quilt, wrapping herself, and walked toward her desk. She sat on the chair and took out her books. Each book had a small paper sticking out that contains the assignment. She took out her Calculus book because it was the easiest. Sam turned on her computer and typed her password on her account. While doing her homework, she noticed a note behind the assignment. She turned it around and read it.

**Sam, if you are well, you have a choice to be trained under my wing or not. No, I'm not that insane like the ghost you know named Plasmius. If not, I could still let you have free access in the Ghost Zone by letting me give you something to avoid any dangerous situation. Meet me in the classroom where you take Calculus in Casper High at Saturday around five o' clock. It seems that your life plays a very important role than I anticipated.**

**-Spirit**

**P.S. This is your choice. I'm not going to force you to see me or not.**

Sam was stunned by the message from the famous Spirit. She knew that she was mischievous and nice but not this nice. Sam smiled and flipped the note over and hid it.

**A.N.) Updates are going to be slower than I thought due to being a junior in high school.**

… **did I spell Plasmius right?**


	11. The Truth is Known

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. I just changed the title. That's all.**

**Note: **This chapter is going to be a conversation. If it has something like _this_, it means that two people said at the same time.

Sam- Normal

Danny- Underline

_Valerie- Italics_

**Tucker- Bold**

Chapter 11: The Truth is Known

Sam was figuring out on her fifth homework, Government History. Somehow, the new teachers were already giving the students hell. It took her five hours to finish the four other subjects. She growled at the worksheet she was working on. Sam had no problem on this, but this teacher had to be insane to give this much. It had seven assignments for God's sake! Her last homework was Mr. Lancer's. She just needed to do an essay and that's it. She felt a sneeze coming up in her nostrils again. She grabbed about three tissues and held them on her hands. The sneeze didn't take very long.

"ACHOO!"

She twitched to feel the coldness and blew her nose on the tissues. She had to finish the two assignments before going to sleep. The Goth girl threw the tissues in the trash and continued her homework.

"Damn ectoplasm…" She murmured. Too bad, it was loud enough to be heard by a certain halfa in the room. Sam didn't noticed Danny's presence because her sickness was messing up her senses.

A gasp was heard in the room, and Sam stiffened to recognize that voice. She quickly pulled her quilt over her head and covered her nose and mouth with her hands under the quilt. She growled and glared at the paper in front of her, trying not to make eye contact with the man she loves so dearly.

_He's so fucking dead._

"I told you to not visit me, Danny…cough…it's contagious." She wanted to hit him so hard for seeing her weak state. Sam also could feel water stinging her eyes. For all her years, Sam was very independent and could take care of herself. She never wanted anyone to help her or to care for her. From the constant departure from her parents and the loneliness inside her room, Sam was used to facing difficulties on her own. One of her favorite characters in one of her favorite mangas took care of herself when her father was at work. What was the name of the manga? Ouran Host Club? Yeah, that's the one.

0000

Danny turned visible behind her, wanting to glare at her for hiding the reason of her sickness…but wanting to hug her, cry for her because she was in a terrible mess. However, he did none of these except to look at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick by ectoplasm in your body, Sam?" There was silence between them. Sam sighed.

"It's…not that."

"But why?" Danny needed to know why this was happening to Sam. She could have just told him about this, and Danny, Tucker, and his parents would find a cure for her. How long did Sam have this disease? Why didn't she tell them about this?

"Because…I…I didn't want anyone to be worried about me. I have taken care of myself, even from the day I was sick." She bit her lip, remembering how lonely she had been in her days.

"Be-besides, I'm used to this sickness." She made a fake sound of happiness. If she pulled it off, Sam may have relief in her room. However, she was still on thin ice.

"How long?"

Silence.

"How-"

"Since I was five years old. I didn't know what the sickness was until now."

"What was the sickness? Maybe, my parents and I could find a cure for you." Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"No, Danny. This wasn't a sickness. It's, what my grandmother calls, ghost puberty." Danny looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"Ghost puberty?"

"It's known as saying 'Happy Birthday' to your ghost side if you are born as a halfa. If you wake your ghost ego up in your subconscious, the sickness stops. However, the ghost puberty needs one last day before it stops." Sam smirked and laughed, softly.

"You're lucky, Danny. You didn't have to be born as a halfa or be rejected as what you are." Sam battled her tears and took a deep breath. How lucky Danny became just by walking in the portal. He didn't have to face years of pain and isolation. When he was sick, he had his sister and parents were in his room to look after him. When he was hurt, his family came to him and treats him better. Hell, his family accepted him for what he is. Sam's life was quite the opposite until second grade. She was rich and didn't need any materials, but Sam was unhappy and wanted her parents to stay with her. However, her life was in ruins and started to rebel all of what her parents wanted her to become. Only her grandmother understood the real Sam. Only that one person.

Danny's face softened and floated a little closer to Sam. Danny didn't take off the quilt, but he hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulder and arms and let his chin rest above her head.

Sam stiffed up at first but then relaxed. She half expected a harsh grab on the chair, spun her around to face him, and do something like he was supposed to do. However, Danny did a gentle hug from behind.

"I finally understand now." Danny whispered. "You have been dealing with all this all alone, haven't you? That's why you told me not to visit. It's because you have not relied on other's help, not even mine."

Sam let a few tears flowing down her cheeks. Danny was right. She was alone, but she didn't show any weakness to anyone. Sam was strong minded, independent, and stubborn on the outside. Her heart too was strong as stone in the inside, but there were a few cracks that were small around the edges. However, there were large cracks were about ready to be broken apart.

Sam choked a sob and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears, but Danny was here and could feel that Sam was trying not to cry. Failing to hold the heart still, Sam's tears flowed freely, but she couldn't break down or make any more sounds than a choking sob in front of him because… he was her strength, her silent pillar, her guide, her first love, even if he was dense or didn't love her back.

0000

Two days later, Sam felt better than ever. She finally finished her homework at home. Her ghost puberty was never coming back again. Thanks to Danny, she got over her isolation and made a faster recovery than expected. She also told him to tell their friends about the ghost puberty and the real truth about the Manson history, excluding her brother's out to kill her, before Danny left. Danny reluctantly agreed. She checked herself in front of the mirror. She put up her hair into a high ponytail with two purple highlights behind her ears. She wore a black tight sleeved shirt that her sleeves were up to her elbows and hovering over her flat stomach and mid back. She also wore a fishnet that was over her bare skin. Her purple sarong was wrapped around her waist and her black biker shorts. Lastly, she wore her black combat boots just for her _fan-boy_ problem. She hid the Fenton gloves in her short's pocket if any ghosts wanted to take on the Goth girl. She wore the usual black mascara, purple lipstick, and purple eye shadow.

She smirked and turned on the jukebox. It was 7 o' clock in the morning, so she had thirty minutes to kill. Her CD's were Gothic, but one of her favorites was playing, Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. She looked outside to see the scene. It looked like it was going to rain or something due to the clouds gathering up. Sam felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and noticed the caller… I mean callers. She and her friends were getting tired of calling one by one, so Tucker upgraded the cell phones into what they all called it the GHC, or "Ghost Hunting Conversations." She tuned down her music and put on speaker mode on her desk to pack up her stuff.

"Hello? Sam speaking." Sam snapped her head toward her cell phone to hear three different expected voices at the same time.

"Sam! Are you feeling better?" _"Girl! Ya okay?"_ **"Sam! Is everything alright?"**

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm alright. I feel fine and getting over my sickness. I assumed Danny told you two about my ghost puberty and halfa history while I was gone." Sam continued packing up her books and stuffed her homework in a folder on one side and the class work on the other.

"**Yeah. Val and I were very surprised about you being one like Danny, except of being born as one. We were also surprised to hear about the history. Now, we know why you were getting sick every year. Heh, I wished that I had a video camera. Jeez, you should have seen Danny run. Dash was chasing him before first period. Man, he was running like a cheetah."**

"Tucker! She didn't have to know that!" Sam, Tucker, and Valerie laughed. As they recovered from their laughter, Valerie spoke up.

"_Speakin' of cheetah, did any of ya see any of tha three ghost cats?"_ The phone was silent until negative answers were spoken with a reason.

"No, sorry. I was still sick to move anywhere except my room. My grandmother forbad me to open curtains or windows because of the cold air."

"**Sorry, babe. I had to help Danny's parents on testing, inventing, and upgrading the weapons for the next attack."**

"No. Didn't sense or see any ghosts over the last two days." Sam heard Valerie sighed and muttered an okay. It was Tucker's turn to ask.

"**So, did anyone encounter Spirit?"** There was silence until an answer came from Sam.

"I didn't, but I have received a message from her."

"_Really? What does it say?"_

Sam opened her folder to find Ms. High's assignment paper sticking out. She grabbed the paper and flipped the paper over where the note was supposed to be. "Okay, you guys better listen well because I'm gonna say this only one time. It said 'Sam, if you are well, you have a choice to be trained under my wing or not. No, I'm not that insane like the ghost you know named Plasmius. If not, I could still let you have free access in the Ghost Zone by letting me give you something to avoid any dangerous situation. Meet me in the classroom where you take Calculus in Casper High at Saturday around five o' clock. It seems that your life plays a very important role than I anticipated.' By Spirit Oh! And 'P.S. This is your choice. I'm not going to force you to see me or not.'" There was silence in the phone to let the words sink into their minds. Danny was the first one to speak.

"What? I almost had the same thing, except that Spirit showed up herself." Sam, Tucker, and Valerie shouted.

"WHAT!" _**"WHAT!"** _Sam jumped up and accidentally hit her head under something.

"OW!"

"**_Sam!"_**

"I'm okay." Sam rubbed her abused head and looked up. Yeah, she hit her head under the desk. How stupid could she get?

"I'll see you guys in school. It's 7:20. Bye."

"_Lata." Click_

"**See ya." Click**

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"… be careful, okay? Spirit said to be on the look out for a man who has white hair and golden eyes." Sam stopped halfway from zipping up her backpack closed and went wide eyed.

"Repeat the last two descriptions, Danny?" She prayed that it wasn't _him_.

"Err… white hair and golden eyes. Why?" Sam paled and thought about the description of this man. Her ghost side had white hair and golden eyes. That means…

"Sam? Are you okay?" Sam snapped back to reality and tried to get her words out.

"Danny… I… I'm okay… I'llbecarefulbye." She quickly turned off her cell phone and breathed heavily.

_Oh god. Why now? How long has he been here in this world?_


	12. It hurts

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

**The italics are the thoughts, and the bold italics are Spectra's speaking.**

Chapter 12: It hurts

At her locker during break, Sam was very tired all of a sudden. She knew that her time of the month was over for the next 28 days. It's got to be the homework, dealing with the test, or the running away from the fan-boys due to the absences. No, it wasn't that. Sam would still have the energy to move around and kick ass. Then, why was she feeling cold…scratch that…icy cold! Does the fucking ghost puberty have an aftereffect? Sam thought about the discussion with her grandmother.

_She didn't say anything about an aftereffect when the ghost puberty is done. What could that possibly mean?_

_**Err… does this answer your question?**_

Sam jumped up a little and turned around. No one was there except…

_Spectra? Are you talking in my head?_ Sam got a reply.

**_No, it's the Box Ghost coming to get you. Of course it is I!_** Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker getting her two books for her next two periods.

_God, you scared me, Spec. I thought you got out of me and haunt Casper High. Then, Danny Phantom would try to get you into the Thermos, and I have to explain the situation that my sister is a ghost that came out of my body. I would be so fucking screwed._ Spectra chuckled.

**_You mean clueless Danny Fenton and the Fenton Thermo?_** Sam froze from closing her locker.

_How do you know?_

**_I… think in my dreams. Is there a possible way that my sleeping is connected to your daily activities?_** Sam shrugged and closed her locker.

_Maybe. After all, you were the one sleeping, and I have to wake you up. So, when's the training going to commence?_

**_I think after you get out of school. Don't forget to be on a look out for your… I mean our brother, Spirit, or any other ghosts. Signing off._** Sam didn't hear Spectra anymore and went to her Government History class where Danny was waiting and the bitches and bastards will riot in there. She hoped that Mr. Ole would control the chaos like Ms. High does.

0000

"SILENCE!" Mr. Ole shouted at the class as his cold eyes glared at the boys huddling around Sam while the girls were touching Danny's blue tank top with a black dragon on it. It's obvious that Sam and Danny were uncomfortable about the situation they were in, and boy, Sam was half right and half wrong. The class froze what they are doing and quickly went back to their seats. Mr. Ole cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am very disappointed in you all. Misbehaving like kindergartens that have just got out for playtime and will not share their toys. Well, _children_, your toys are going way back to the empty seats right behind you. If you want them back, I expect your best behavior on next Monday, or they are going to stay there for the rest of the month." Mr. Ole's voice was **so** venomous and glared at the shivering students. Was it cold, or was it just Mr. Ole's glare? …Must be the glare.

"Fenton, Manson." The two students flinched.

"Go to the back of the room." Oh man, those words that cold would bring Antarctica to shame. The two packed up and went to the back as quickly as possible. Who knew there was a darker side of Mr. Ole? Oh, wait. That's already his dark side.

Then, class continued with the torturous 20 minutes left. The class was about to fall asleep, except Danny and Sam taking notes because the teacher gives no mercy like Ms. High. Sam was lucky and unlucky that she was taking Ms. High's class, or she would definitely be dead. Sam saw something written down on her paper, and it was written in dark green.

Hey, Sam? Was your ghost half, Spectra… insane like mine in my dreams? –Danny

Four months ago, Danny learned a new power about controlling the ghost writing. Sam smiled and wrote down her answer.

) No. She's…well…timid…and kind, but I changed that. )

Danny frowned at first to know that her ghost was pure innocent but smiled at the last part. He made another though his mind as he continued to look at the lecturing teacher.

Anyways, what do you know about her? Is she like you? Anything out of the ordinary?

Sam thought about her sister, recollecting the dream. Yeah, Spectra looked like her but not really the true her. She was her opposite until Sam woke her up.

Other than being a ghost me, no. She looks like me, but she isn't me. She has golden-rod colored eyes, white hair, white shirt with a V collar and a zipper in the middle of it, black tight shorts, black gloves, and black combat boots with three straps on the two. 

Danny seemed to be absorbing the new information about the girl. Was he interested in her little sister or trying to recall something that was missing? In three seconds, the freedom bell rang to let all the classes rush out to go to their next classes.

0000

"Hey, Sam? Whaddya think 'bout tha new teachas t'day?" The African girl asked while walking with Sam toward their lockers for the next two periods. Valerie wore blue jeans and a red tank top that said, 'Beat it! I have a man!' in white bold letters. Sam rolled her eyes when she saw the tank top again. When the boys tried to flirt with her, she wore that to let them know the Tucker Foley already took her. They just got out of Ms. Charatee's torturous art class of perfection. The two were already used to her and happy to be on her good side. Paullina was bragging about her beautiful painting. Sam wanted to gag and punch her pretty face at the same time. Paullina painted herself and Danny Phantom together. Ms. Charatee took the painting and examined it. Paullina was thinking she was getting a good grade and talked more until the art teacher said one word. Terrible. The teacher was lecturing about the crooked features, lack of shadow and light, colors that was blending, and the perspective must been examined thoroughly. Sam and Valerie smirked and watched amusingly to see the Latino girl getting her ass verbally kicked of how wrong the painting was.

"Well, Mr. Ole is quite strict and cold, but he did save me and Danny from getting suffocated from our fans. I think he could control the class like Master Tam does. Ms. Charatee is kinda too much of a perfectionist, but she was concerned with us, students, and our safety from ghosts. Just don't tell her or anyone about this, Val. Mr. Grite? He definitely is good on the speed and velocity stuff and gives us more work problems than usual, but he did let us test our projects and gives us hints about improving them to get a good aim."

They reached their lockers and started to open them. The rest of the people left, leaving the two girls alone. Valerie opened her locker without trouble, but Sam's locker opened automatically and launched a net at her. Sam fell on the ground and looked up to see Skulker phasing through the ceiling. Valerie tried to grab the Fenton pistol from her locker only to find herself fly toward the wall beside her with ectoplasm goo, trapping her against the wall. Skulker took out his ghost scanner and examined it carefully.

"What? You're just a human. How could it say that you are a halfa?"

Sam snarled and tried to get out from the net's grasp. "I think your scanner turned into shit when you used the damn thing too long." Her eyes flashed gold and then back to her amethyst color as she struggled to get out of the net. Skulker smirked and grabbed the end of the net. Sam cursed and struggled even more.

"I see. I think I have something more valuable than the ghost child, except that he is no longer a child."

"I don't think so." A male's voice echoed in the hall. Skulker looked at the PDA and it read, 'Go to the internet café for history about purple back gorillas?' Skulker groaned and released the net as his jet wings were activated. He flew toward the ceiling and disappeared before the goo and the net disappeared.

"That's the third time I caught Skulker today." The African boy sighed as he shoved his PDA in his pocket. He was still wearing the red baseball cap, but he wore his green baggy shirt and black baggy jeans. Valerie and Sam stood up and glanced at each other and back to Tucker.

"What do you mean 'third time'? Danny would have sucked Skulker in three minutes." Sam stated. Tucker sighed and nodded.

"That's right, but Skulker didn't appear to catch Danny. Plus, I know who he wants." Sam didn't know what was going on, but Valerie knew.

"Sam, Skulker is afta ya. If tha ghosts knew you're a halfa, then it's gonna be ugly." Valerie told her, no longer giving her more details than that. Those words hit Sam to realize that she was in deep shit now. How come she didn't think of that? Then again. Sam must be prepared for the inevitable.

Sam smirked and gave them a determined look. "Then, I'm gonna kick their ghostly asses if they make it ugly in both my human and ghost egos." The two smiled at the determination through the strong Sam. She did have hard times, but Sam never lost the inner strength. The three started to enter the cafeteria to look for Danny. Apparently, he wasn't there. They shrugged and walked to their table.

They talked about how their days were, laughed at their pasts, and reflecting on the years to come. They will be seniors, and then it's off to college. The four felt sadden about their last years together. How time flies. At first, they were cocky fourteen year olds with huge egos and pride. Now, here they are: accepting each other, changing into strong teenagers, helping each other out. They now wished for their high school years to never end. They too wished for Desiree to grant their wishes, but time limited their days.

"Remember the time at the beach when Valerie and I wore our new bathing suits? You and Danny were getting all jealous and started to beat the crap out of the guys who were trying to make a move on us." Sam snickered and loved the over-possessive Danny scaring the boys away from his famous 'Make-one-fucking-move-you-fucking-die' glares. Valerie giggled while Tucker growled. The hunter wrapped his arm around his huntress's waist and pulled her closer. Valerie stopped giggling and blushed badly while Sam snickered louder and Tucker smirked.

"Sorry, guys. Skulker came into view and gave me a rough time." Danny entered and sat next to Sam. Sam blushed when his blue pants touched her legs, feeling the muscle under the cloth. She was internally screaming to grab Danny, drag him to the janitor's room, and do some…pleasurable things to him.

_Damn you, hormones! Why have you betrayed me!_

"So, when are you going to let us see your ghost side?" Tucker asked. The three looked at Sam as silence came around the four. Sam glanced at each of her best friends. Her mind was battling to her subconscious.

_I need to tell them after high school is over._

_No! You need to wait until Spectra can teach you!_

_But I need them to help me!_

_You have to do it alone! Do you want your reputation ruined again?_

_No, it's just that…_

_Then, why are you so dependant on others right now?_

Sam looked at them and shook her head. "I don't know. I need to control them first." The three glanced at each other and accepted her reason. Sam felt pain in her heart, and she didn't feel like eating her salad.

_It hurts._


	13. First Tough Fight

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this. I was listening to "They" from Jem, and the music fits this story as Sam's song.**

Chapter 13: First Tough Fight

During working on the project, Mr. Grite was pissed off during the lab because some smart-ass delinquent made a dangerous attempt on using fire when gas was leaking out of the fuel tank. The substitute teacher growled and added another assignment on the board again. She sighed in tiredness and annoyance. She glanced toward two of her best friends. They were having a harder time than she thought. Finally, the bell rang for dismissal. The juniors and seniors were packing up to leave for the weekend. Tucker, Danny, and Sam were left to get the rest of the homework. Sam was about to reach for her next notebook, but she didn't feel anything. Sam blinked and looked at her arm. Her eyes widened at the sight.

_Shit! Time already?_

She pulled her arm away like she accidentally touched a hot stove. Why? Why now? Her arm just phased through the books and notebooks. She looked around if her two best friends left. Nope. They were just talking like normal human beings. She thought for an excuse to come up and get out without letting her friends getting suspicious. She got one.

"SHIT!" Tucker and Danny jumped and faced the Goth girl.

"I forgot Ms. High's assignment!" She shoved her books into her backpack and made a mad dash to Ms. High's classroom. The boys snickered to hear the little side comment.

"I swear. I need to go to the hospital ASAP. Her forgetfulness is contagious, and I'm the first victim."

0000

Ms. High was about to get her papers organized and packed up for the long weekend until the door slammed opened.

**BAM!**

The Calculus teacher jumped up, letting some of the papers fly over her desk. She looked at the door with her glasses tilted with the glare. Oh why was she cursed with getting scared all the time? She pushed her glasses back to its original position.

"What is it this time, Sam?" she sighed in annoyance.

Sam smiled sheepishly. When Tam looked away, Sam turned invisible automatically. The teenager panicked inwardly and yelled in her head.

_Turn visible! Turn visible, right NOW!_

Sam turned visible again right before Tam looked back to her student.

"Well?"

Sam looked around and found the homework board still in tact.

"Um...I forgot to write down the homework today. Is it okay that I copy it down?" Remember, she was pretending to forget her homework for something else. Tam blinked at her student and reshuffled the papers again. The blue haired teacher put the papers back into her folder and shoved it in her case. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. When she was at Sam's right side, she spoke.

"Make sure you turn off the lights and close the door. Don't lock it. I already have it set for lock up." She continued walking and was out the door, out of sight. Sam sighed in relief and sat on one of the desks. Putting up with her teacher's glare and her presence took a lot of effort not to shake or shiver a little to show how nervous and scared Sam was. She waited for a few minutes to let time pass-by. She felt her left arm she was leaning on going through midair.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER!" She rubbed her abused cheek and lifted her arm out of the desk. Now, she felt her whole body floating up in air. She cursed and flew straight to the light switch. She turned off the lights and closed the door quickly as possible to not cause any suspicion. She floated away from the light slowly from the sight. Now, Sam crossed her legs Indian style and crossed her arms in annoyance.

_Hey, Spectra! Wake up! I'm in trouble!_ Her ghost side yawned and stretched like a cat.

**_What is it now?_**

_How about giving me hints about how to not go intangible and go intangible?_ Sam growled as her feet were phasing through the desk.

**_Okay, move your legs away from the desk._**

Sam moved her legs up in the air.

**_Now, think about something humans are. They are solid, right? So think that your legs are solid. If you want to become intangible, think about one or more or all of your body parts being ghostlike and just go through objects or dead ends._**

Sam thought of her legs being solid. She smiled as she could feel her legs being solid and were now on the chair. She frowned a bit when her body was now floating. Spectra sighed and informed her again.

**_Now this is going to be a little tougher. This is going to be related to what you think or see. Imagine yourself landing with a parachute on your back._**

Sam thought of herself with the parachute and felt her body slowly landing on the desk. Spectra spoke again.

**_Now, if you want to fly, think about being a bird. You could fly normally, but thinking about flying a jet is a little advanced. Jets are fast, and if you think about that, you are going to be crashing to a wall in less than three seconds. Also, you have to look in the direction to where you are going. It's like controlling an airplane but without controls. If you want to stop, think about being a bird looking for a place to land. If you want to land softer, think about landing with a parachute._**

Sam nodded and got the information absorbed into her brain. She could try practicing with a little speed until she got used to the wind pressure.

**_Now, here's the tough one. Invisibility. This will feel weird. Think about you not being into a place that you despise. Try it._**

Sam thought about the girl's locker room and disappearing from that place. She looked down and saw herself not there.

**_Okay. You got the invisibility. Now try thinking that you want to surprise or appear in an instant._** Sam sighed and rubbed her head. This was getting a little tiring to learn the basics, but she had to follow her sister's instructions before going on her own. She looked down and saw her hands and body in one piece.

_Thanks, Spec._ Sam smiled.

**_Hey! Don't thank me yet. You need to learn the difficult part that all halfas have. Transformation. Since I am already in your head, you are stuck looking like me, sis. Now, think about how I look like._**

Sam thought about her ghost side and felt a surge of energy around her waist. Her hair flew up as the two bright rings go to opposite directions for the transformation. Sam looked at her hands. They were the same. She looked at her hair. It was still black. She looked at her lower waist. Only her boots changed to the three-strapped boots.

**_Eh...I...think...this may take a while._**

Sam glared at her sister in her mind.

_You think?_

0000

After thirty minutes of hard thinking, getting some of her outfits replaced, and almost getting into her birthday suit, Sam transformed into her ghost ego, Sam Spectra. She took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself. She looked like her sister. Her white hair was glowing a little light. Her golden eyes gave out a mysterious glow. Her black gloves were invisible to the darkness with a little blue lines showing. Her black shorts were black as the night and covered her knees. Her white long sleeved V-collared shirt was hovering over her flat stomach while the zipper held the shirt together in the middle of her chest. Her black three strapped boots added with the black shorts the half of her body invisible to the darkness of the nights.

"Wow, I don't look bad."

**_You look like me, but try it outside._**

Sam stared at her sister like there was another twin beside her.

"You know that I'm gonna be another threat to Amity Park." Sam stated.

**_Oh...um...how about trying them out when you are back in your mansion. Your parents won't freak out or anyone else, right?_**

She grabbed her backpack and turned intangible toward the door.

_My parents will kinda freak out, but my grandmother won't._ Sam chuckled at that thought as she phased through the door and left the campus.

0000

Sam was humming with her headphones and MP3 player on like nothing happened, toward her mansion. Danny and Tucker were at the arcade beating the crap out of each other. Valerie was patrolling Amity Park since it was her day. Sam couldn't wait to scare the shit out of her parents. She forgave her parents but wanted to get back at them for keeping the damn secret for God knows how ong. As she opened the gates, the damn blue mist seeped through her mouth...again. She cursed and hid behind the trees. Thank God that the cameras were not put up yet. She peeked through the darkness to see a man with his hair spiked up like devil horns.

"Butter Biscuits! I thought the Manson girl would be around here by now! Some information I got from Skulker!" Sam gulped and turned her face away from the man.

_Shit! Plasmius is here!_

**_Who?_**

_Plasmius. You know from the letter and the images you received from my memory or not. He's the antagonist who tried to kill Danny! He is also Vlad Masters in human form. He's here to...how should I say this? 'Pick me up' to be his apprentice._

**_So you're going to fight him? I don't know any other stuff._**

Sam thought about it silently. Her positive and negative battled in her mind about the stuff. If she transformed and fought him, he may never know that she was Sam Manson in ghost form. He also may have the wrong lead on other women. Also, she might get rescued but may have consequences because he was more experienced than Sam is right now. If she didn't make a move, Plasmius might search the whole grounds with the three ghost vultures. He may also use her to fight Danny because he may know that Sam is a halfa. Great, what are the odds?

_I'm gonna fight him, but this will hurt a lot since I don't have any other attacks than just the normal routine. I can't let him know that Sam Manson is a halfa. He has to know that Spectra is a full ghost._

**_Well, since this is your first but difficult fight, I would say good luck and stay alive until help has arrived. Don't go get caught on me!_**

Sam transformed into Spectra with her eyes glowing bright gold.

_Thanks._ She flew and phased through the trees ten feet away from Plasmius. Once she was away, she flew up with her eyes glowing gold.

"HEY! YOU!" The man turned to his right to see the girl ghost glaring at him with anger and annoyance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS MY HAUNTING SPOT, AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" She yelled as she crossed her arms.

_Danny, Tucker, and Valerie are gonna fucking kill me for this._

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I'm looking for a girl with black hair and wears black. Have you seen her?" Plasmius smiled at the stranger. Sam blinked and pretended to think about it.

"Hmm… I haven't seen her. I think I scared her off from this mansion." Spectra smiled evilly and put her arms behind her head and floated like she was on a cloud.

"Ah… I see. I'll come back tomorrow." Sam inwardly sighed and made a victory dance in her head.

"However… " Sam stopped her victory dance and looked at the man with wide eyes.

_Oh crap. No, no, no! Don't say we'll fight!_

"I want to fight you for a little warm up." Plasmius smiled evilly, very evilly. Sam shot up and crossed her arms.

_Act tough, Sam. Don't let him freak you out!_

"Fine. If it's fighting for territory dominance you want..." She flew toward him in a fast speed with her right arm readied for the first strike.

"IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" She threw her punch but was caught by Plasmius gripping her fist. The man smirked and threw a punch back at her. However, it was caught by Spectra's left hand. Plasmius was surprised by the swiftness and caution she was in. He too wasn't expecting a high right front kick up to his chin as her hands phased from his grip and somersaulted with her left heel connected to his nose. The man crashed down faster than he could think and dented the stoned walkway with a five-radius circle around him. Plasmius's eyes opened and smirked. He got back to his feet and looked at the girl.

Sam got back to her defensive stance waiting for another attack from Plasmius. Luckily, she sensed him from behind. Sam turned around as quickly as possible and blocked his kick aimed at her chest. She saw the glowing pink fist and moved her head to her right for the punch to miss the aim. Sam knew she didn't know how to block a powered up attack. She was grabbed by the right arm and was thrown to the ground below her. Her eyes were still not used to the wind, but with correct timing, she used her left arm to lessen the velocity and back flipped onto her feet.

"I'm impressed girl. You managed to survive the attack I gave you. You are no ordinary ghost, but with my disappointment, you are not one like me." Sam blinked and pretended to be a little surprised.

"Not… one like you? What are you talking about? You're a ghost like me!"

"Only half." She glared at him like he was a moron or an insane person.

"I don't believe you. No one could be half ghost, half human."

"Ah… well. That is true, but you are something special. Something unique from all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

_Pfft… uh-huh. He's more clueless than Danny._

"Join me, young ghost. I'll give you more power." Sam knew his tricks, but she played along by thinking. She gave it a few minutes for him to lose his patience.

"Well… " She smiled.

"Sorry. This is my own turf and land. I don't need any help from someone who is called half." Sam took her stance and let her eyes glow bright. Plasmius sighed.

"Oh well… I guess that I'm left with no choice." He split into five Plasmius's and surrounded Sam. Sam's eyes widened and knew she was going to get it. She shook her head and glared at the five copies.

"You could have been my apprentice, but you have wasted your afterlife." All the Plasmius's had their hands glowing and fired at the girl. Sam cursed and turned intangible down to the ground to avoid the blasts. It was successful, and she shot up behind the man and threw the punch at him behind his head. The real Plasmius flew toward the trees and crashed as the trees fell down with one simple punch. She put up her arms in defense as an X cross as Plasmius flew and punched the center of her defense. Boy, he was so pissed off and damaged badly by both body and pride. Sam saw him disappear and punch her back, loosening her defense. Then, she felt the fist connect to her stomach but it was weaker because of his blinding rage. Then, she felt the attacks from behind her head making her sight blurry. Then, her chin was hit, and she was flying toward the tree ten feet away from Plasmius. Her back dented the tree as she fell roughly down against its trunk. Her front was on the ground as she held her throat as if something was going to come out. She panted and struggled to get up. She glared at the man who was now in shock because no one could have survived his attacks when they just met him. She shakily stood up and swallowed the copper taste that was mixed with both cold and warm. She clenched and unclenched her hands to make sure her arms were still okay. Yep. They were okay. They were just a little twitchy.

"Ah… so you still have a little fight in you, eh?" Spectra raised her arms in defense again as she was running out of breath, she could barely stand. Plasmius began to create another ectoblast only to get hit from behind.

"AGH!" Plasmius turned around and glared at the emerald-eyed boy who was holding out his hand for another blast.

"Stay. Away. From. Her. Now, Plasmius." Danny growled. Plasmius smirked and turned around only to find the Black Hunter holding a gun at him while the Red Huntress was helping the ghost girl to stay up behind the Black Hunter. Plasmius cursed and looked at Amity's hero.

"Or what? I'm far more experienced than you, Daniel, or the Hunters, or the young girl. She's reached my expectations far better than I have expected from you." Plasmius smiled and thought he'd won the argument.

"Or you'll have to face me, Plasmius, to get through and take her." A voice made the faces turned to the legendary hero. She was leaning back on the tree with her arms crossed. Her sapphire eyes were burning cold through the psychotic man. Plasmius was shaking under her gaze and understood what she meant. She would protect all of Amity Park, even if it cost her own afterlife.

"Fine." He spat venom at her. "You all have won and kept the young ghost safe, but I will return for the Manson girl. She is far more interesting than this worthless ghost girl." Plasmius laughed maniacally and disappeared into the red mist. Spirit shook her head and looked at the fuming Spectra.

"I'm gonna continue my search. You all have to take care of Spectra there. Bye." She waved as the flash of light swallowed her into God-knows-where she had gone to. The three teens looked at Spectra who was fuming with rage. The Black Hunter spoke.

"Uh... Spectra?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Her voiced boomed, letting the birds fly away. Phantom and the Hunters winced at that sound and loudness of the voice. That meant she was definitely pissed off.

"WORTHLESS? I'LL SHOW HIM WORTHLESS! GET HIM BACK HERE, AND LEMME KICK HIS ROYAL ASS!" She heaved in fury, as her face was red like a squashed strawberry. For a few minutes, Spectra calmed down and was a little paler than before.

"Are ya done?" The Red Huntress asked. Spectra sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I am done, but..." There she fainted on her best friend's arm, changing back to Sam Manson. The three teens shook their heads as Danny took Sam from the Red Huntress and carried her, bridal style.

"She's going to have to explain to us why she didn't want us to help her."

Danny stated to the Hunters as they flew (well... Danny flew and Tucker and Valerie were on there hover boards) toward the only place where she could be protected from danger and explain the situation with the two trusted ghost hunters: Fentonworks.


	14. New Theory and the World Guards

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry for the mix up.**

Chapter 14: New Theory and the World Guards

"Agh... that hurt..." Sam hissed as she wrapped her right arm around her stomach. She woke up with painful sores all over her body, felt some of her bones were a little wobbly, and her skin had bruises in some areas. Her eyes opened a little to let her sight be adjusted to wherever she was. She was in a dark room with a little light through some kind of doorway.

_Either I was saved or I was captured. ... ... ... I was saved._

Sam slowly sat up from the soft cushion under her and inhaled the cologne scent that calmed her nerves. Wait... calm her nerves? Cologne scent? That means...

_I'm fucking screwed._

Sam turned invisible and tried to stand up. However, when she took her first step, she fell to the ground.

"Ow..." She rubbed her head and felt a cloth on her forehead. She shakily stood up and turned visible to see herself even in Danny's dark room. She turned to the mirror and examined herself. How did she get injuries in her human form while her ghost form was health, like nothing happened?

_Wow. I must be in a very bad shape._

Bandages were almost on every part of her body. Her right arm was wrapped around tightly from her shoulder down to her wrists. Her left hand was wrapped around from moving her fingers around. Her right knee was wrapped up tightly, and her left ankle was secured with a mini ice pack. Sam guessed that her left ankle was sprained from the fight. A gauze was placed on her left cheek and the right side of her forehead. Sam sat down and sighed. Could things get any worse? Too bad she spoke too soon. Rapid footsteps were heard outside of the room, yelling her name. The door swung open to reveal Danny in front of Tucker to his right and Valerie on his left. The Hunters were holding a mini pistol while Danny had his hands glowing green, even on their normal side.

"What happened, Sam?! Is there a ghost here?!" Danny alerted as the three teens were looking around the room. Sam rolled her eyes and tried to stand up.

"No. It's just me." She stood up weakly and fell to the floor again on her buttocks. Danny shook his head and let the green energy fade as Tucker and Valerie sighed and put away the pistols behind their back. Danny walked toward the fallen Goth girl and picked her up bridal style.

"H-Hey!" Sam blushed and glared at the ghost hybrid. "Put me down! I can walk with my own two feet!"

"No. You are still weak from fighting against Plasmius. What were you thinking?!" Danny argued back while putting her down carefully on his bed. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I was thinking about a life or death choice! It was either, find him or him find me. I too need to keep my ghost side a secret from the enemies."

"Then why did you fight him!? Dammit, you could have turned intangible and hid until help had arrived!" Tucker and Valerie were ignored, looking back and forth at the little argument. They both shrugged and left downstairs to do something else.

"I would have done that! However, you said that Plasmius had gotten stronger and could sense a ghost a mile away even if the ghost was intangible or invisible! I had no choice but to fight him as my ghost side!"

"What if he knew that you were Spectra!? Then what would you do!?"

"If he knew, I would still fight him no matter what! I would not let him hurt my family or my friends, and I would never ditch my friends by saving myself! All of your lives are worth far more than mine!" Sam won the argument, and silence came over the room. Danny knew she was too stubborn to lose and understood her reasons. She was concerned with other's safety more than hers. Danny sighed and knelt down in front of Sam. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Sam blushed a little red and stared at his sapphire eyes.

"I was so worried, Sam. I know you can do this by yourself, but you need help sometimes." Danny took a deep breath and looked into her eyes like he was searching for something. Sam looked into his eyes and saw something.

Danny turned his head away, breaking the connection. Sam could no longer see his face, but somehow, she could see the aura colors mixed together. She was a little surprised herself to have this new ability and understanding the meaning of the colors.

_Grey is sadness, yellow is concern, purple is worry, and pink... is that love?_

Sam blushed pink and looked at her hands that were still held by her crush.

"Th-thanks, Danny, but I don't need help. I'm a big Goth." Danny looked at Sam and smiled.

"I said sometimes, not all the time." Sam smiled and turned her whole body intangible and sank down to his bed.

"SAM!" Danny turned intangible and went after her. He thought that she still didn't have control over her powers because she got them today. She was a "newbie" on using her ghost powers like Danny when he was fourteen. He then crashed on someone and landed flat over that them.

"Ow..." He groaned. That was the worst experience he ever had.

"Danny?! Sam?! Ya okay?" Valerie asked. Danny looked up and realized they were in the living room. Valerie and Tucker were casually sitting on the couch and leaning back like nothing happened. Danny was confused. Weren't they concerned on Sam's condition?

"If you are thinking why are we not helping you guys, Sam looks healthy and she was floating and turning tangible just fine." Tucker stated. Danny was confused and looked below him. Sam, as a ghost, was glaring at him and was normal like nothing happened to her. Danny blushed and got off of her as Sam sat up.

0000

"So, you all know me in ghost form before the battle." Sam stated as in human form. The three nodded to confirm her thoughts. Sam sighed and mentally cursed.

_I think I inherited my grandfather's unkept secret._

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to make you all worried. I had no choice." Sam apologized. The three smiled.

"We a'ready forgave ya, Sam. We a' know 'bout tha situation ya are in." Valerie said. Tucker and Danny nodded, and Sam sighed in relief.

"Howeva, ya are not off tha hook just yet." Sam paled and sweat bullets sprang through out her body as her three best friends towered over her.

"Ah... o-okay."

(Dialogue: Sam- normal, Danny- underline**Tucker- bold**, _Valerie- italics._)

"When did you have the ghost powers, Sam?"

"I just got them a while ago... I think it happened when I was coping Ms. High's assignment right after sixth period class."

**"Is there anything else in your family history you're trying to hide?"**

"Yea-... (pause)... no, that's not really it. There is more than that."

_"There's more than that?"_

"(groan)You know you don't have to repeat what I said."

_"(Hmph) Sorry."_

"Well... there was a surprising part I didn't know myself was from my grandfather."

**"(Impatient) Well, what is it?"**

" (Glares) Fine, Mr. Impatient! (Takes a deep breath) I'm a princess from another world that connects both the Human world and the Ghost Zone."

Silence

_**(Bursts into laughter)**_

(Blushes)

"Hahaha. Great joke, Sam. Really, what's the surprising part?"

"That was the surprising part."

Deathly silence

_"Are ya serious?"_

"I am, Val. What do you think the reason was that the knights, the eagles, and the uglies appeared on the same day?"

Silence... again

"So, you are royalty from another world that connects the Ghost world and this world. Is that why Spirit wants us to be her apprentices and the ghost knights and their allies attacked us?"

"Bingo. You just won a million dollars."

**"Is there a prize for that?"**

"(Glares) I was being sarcastic."

_"So, what now? Danny and ya have to make a choice like a matter of life or death in one classroom."_

"We both know that. It's just that we have to make a positive and negative chart on the results, changes, and consequences."

"Not to mention we have an unlimited of time to think this out and how Spectra knows about Spirit."

**"Huh? You're ghost side knows about Spirit? I thought you and your ghost side are one person!"**

"That's exactly what I don't understand, Tuck! I thought the same thing, but now, that theory has been proven wrong. My ghost side has an opposite personality at first. Nice, dependent, quiet, innocent, and weird. Right now, she's yelling to me in my mind saying, 'Hey! I am not weird!' and is acting like me. In my dream, she's called Spirit, Teacher Spirit. So that proves that all halfa have different personalities."

Silence

_"So what kind of new theory do we have to make?"_

Silence

"Good point."

**"I have no clue."**

"Thinking one right now."

Silence and thirty minutes later

"I think I have one."

Turn to face Danny

"This may be a little weak, but since our ghost sides are different, it may be also hard to get this. I think that our ghost sides might have a same or similar life to ours."

**"Yeah. Danny might be right, but it is a little weak. Can you give any examples?"**

_"I might have. Maybe in their world was simila' ta ours ri' now. Thay may be having tha same conversation we are."_

"Probably, but Spectra is in me, and Phantom is in Danny. It's right on the discussion part, but maybe it was earlier before we were born."

**"However, they might have a different lifestyle and language. I heard something I couldn't understand from the Leo lion who was talking to Sam. It sounded like 'Russa mak ursa kokunari' or something like that."**

_"Ya listen to wat thay say?"_

**"Well... this what happens if you are in Mr. Grite's room. He's such a nice guy."**

"So the only theory we all have is that Sam and my ghost side might have their own life in their own world that connects the Ghost Zone and the Human side."

_"Is there any other theories for the new discovered world?"_

"I think I have, but it sounds dangerous."

"So, what is it?"

"If I die and become a full ghost, the world connecting the Ghost Zone and the Human world would break off the connection. However, it sounds dangerous. If the connection is destroyed, then..."

"Then, both worlds would die because the Human world needs an afterlife and the Ghosts need an obsession in the Human world."

Silence.

"Exactly."

**"I hope you are wrong, Sam. That would be dangerous and scary."**

"Yeah. I hope. (Standing up)"

"S-Sam? Where are you going?"

"Home... why?"

"(Standing up) I'm going with you."

"Danny?"

"It's not because I have to watch over you. It's just because I'm worried about what's going on outside. From the last few days, things have gone hectic. Since you're royalty, you are the main target for someone out there."

"(transformed into Spectra and flies up) Fine. However, you are backing me up if there is trouble on our way. After I get back home, you can go back home."

"(transformed into Phantom and flies up) Yes, your majesty."

"And don't say any anything royal! My name only! That's it!"

Danny and Sam turned intangible and flew out of Fentonworks.

_"Do ya think tat tha both of 'em will be a'right?"_

**"(ponders) Well... those two are strong enough to watch each other's backs... so yeah. They are going to be alright."**

0000

Unknown to the four teenage heroes, a ghost was watching them through the time portal. He sighed and nodded.

"No, Sam. It's true. If you die, the two worlds die. Also, if you still lived, war would still occur in both worlds, and one ghost had plotted this from the very beginning."

"And which is why I called you two to help save the three worlds and stop _him_." A feminine voice was heard behind Clockwork. The time master turned around to face Spirit holding a Fenton Thermos that held one of the dangerous ghosts in it on her left hand. The thermos was shaking violently as the evil ghost wanted out. Her sapphire eyes glowed as her left arm shot out electricity toward her left hand. The thermos calmed down as she set the device down on the table. Behind her was a white ghost that wore a white trench coat and a brown hat.

"Why do you want me to help the ghost kid, the Hunters, and the girl save the world?" The Texan accent ghost asked the legendary ghost heroine.

Spirit turned her head ninety degrees to let her right eye see the ghost interrogator and warner, Walker. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the green haired woman.

"Because, Walker, they are our only hope to defeat him and save the three worlds from destroying each other." Spirit answered and turned her head toward her cousin, Clockwork. They were distant cousins by opening portals. Clockwork opened time portals while Spirit opened dimension portals. She walked to the right in front of the huge grandfather clock that ticked and tocked very quickly. She held her hand out and gathered a blue sphere. She released the blue sphere as the sphere revealed a door that had a blue fire symbol on it. She grabbed the diamond knob and twisted it to open to another dimension. There was a room that had a round table in the middle of it and three chairs with different symbols around it. One had the clock on top, another was made of metal, and the last one was made of wood with the cushion made of cotton.

_At least, this dimension has time moving fast. One hour here is one minute in the human world._

The three ghosts took their seats, and a blue flame appeared in the center of the table.

"The meeting of the World Guards shall begin." Clockwork announced. Spirit frowned and thought.

_Even though the meeting of the World Guards haven't commenced for a long time, there's only three of us. What happened to the others 20 years ago?_

**I don't know why I always have a cliffhanger every chapter I put up. It must be my brain... anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! (3**


	15. Answers

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checkin' this chapter. I hate wakin' up at 5:30 in the mornin'.**

Chapter 15: Answer

"So, what are we going to do, Sam?" Danny asked as they were flying over the city. Sam and Danny were halfway to the Manson mansion over the city. Since it was Danny's turn to patrol Amity Park, he had both take Sam back home and scan for any ghosts. Tomorrow was Tucker's turn, and the next day was Valerie's turn. However, the three had to reschedule their night patrol since Sam was joining the Team Phantom as a "newbie". The three may have to take Sam everyday to let her get used to the weather, speed, wind current, and so on that relates to patrolling. After a week or two, she would be able to do this on her own.

"I don't know, Danny. Let's compare the good things that might happen in there and the bad things." She flew over the lamppost and caught up with Danny.

"Okay, Sam. I'll start the good side. Let's see, the good thing is that if we're trained by Spirit, we could get stronger and beat the others." Danny and Sam turned intangible and flew through the apartment building.

"However, there might be hesitance in Spirit because she is scared that we might be too strong and might turn us evil."

"She's a good guy. She wouldn't try to make us evil, Sam."

"And how do you know this?" The two turned to the right from crashing into the building wall.

"She's a halfa like us, Sam. My mom told me about the beginning of her appearance." Sam halted and stared at the male ghost hybrid. Danny stopped as well and turned around to see a bewildered Sam.

"S-she's a halfa?" Sam repeated and let the information sink in her brain. How could that be possible? Sam thought Spirit was a full ghost! She never heard of any other halfas than Plasmius, Danny, or the Mansons. Now the new\ news was spoken and gave Sam a different thought. If Spirit knew Spectra, someone must have known Sam. Also, the only two words that came from Spectra's mouth was "Teacher Spirit." Sam called Ms. High, "Master Tam." Could Tam High be the same person as Spirit? Tam Spirit?

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam snapped out from her thoughts and looked at Danny who was looking at her with concern. She sheepishly smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about how could Spirit become a halfa. It's... just strange to think that we are not the only halfas in the world." Sam continued her flight with Danny.

"Yeah. It's strange. I thought Plasmius and I were the only ones. I guess there might be millions of others in the whole world for all we know," Danny said. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Being an A-B student has its advantages, huh, Danny?" Sam smiled. Danny gave Sam a small smile and shrugged. Sam chuckled, and Danny started to speak.

"Okay. Let's continue. The good part is that we may see her two friends who may help us."

"But... it's their choice of helping us, or they might have moved on to another world from the last 20 years. What would happen if they are your known enemies, Danny?" Danny shrugged.

"That's their problem."

"Yeah, a whole lot of problems." Sam flew a little higher to let the wind blow against her as she relinquished the breeze. She felt like a free bird in her mind. In Danny's mind, she looked like an angel who emits light to light the way. Her snow white hair glowed under the midnight sky as the moonlight added to the effect. She flew gracefully as if she was dancing. Her dream was being an animal activist to save other animals and their homes, but he knew her dreams were mostly wanting to fly in the sky.

"Hmm... you won't give up, will you?"

"Nope." Danny laughed and shook his head. That's Sam for him.

"That's what I love about you." Danny mumbled and realized what he said and mentally smacked himself to say the "L" word.

"What was that?" Sam couldn't get what Danny said because of the wind blowing in her ears. Danny needed to think of another subject that related to the topic.

"Er... I said... here's another one. She knows about you, right? She might help your sister to remember her past." Sam didn't argue about that.

"I think you're right. I... don't have anything to say." Danny grinned like a lunatic. One Danny, Zero Sammy. Good thing that he doesn't say that "name" or she would mascara his ass.

"Alright, we got one positive. Er... the difficulty of the training..." Sam rose an eyebrow.

"And I thought I was going to do the negatives."

0000

"Alright, its settled." Danny and Sam landed on the balcony of Sam's bedroom. The two halfas had reached their destination, but Sam wanted to land on the balcony first for a little something. From the long talk, they had concluded to their answer for Spirit tomorrow at five in the evening.

"So... it is finally decided?" Danny asked. Sam nodded and walked toward the double glass doors. She looked back and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow in Ms. High's class." She turned intangible and phased through the doors and flew down to the floor. Danny smiled a little and whispered.

"Yeah. See ya. Take care." Danny then flew away from the Manson mansion and back to his patrol. Sam was invisible and intangible to search for her parents. Oh, they will so pay for keeping this secret for a long time, but she would forgive them afterwards. Sam smiled as her plan formulated. Her parents were in the study room. Pamela was reading a book as Jeremy was counting his bank account. They were facing the fire and had their chairs turned away from Sam. She smiled evilly as she appeared in the room. The fire died down causing her parents to look up and side to side by what just happened. They finally faced each other and slowly behind them.

"BOO!"

"EEEEKKKK/ AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" They jumped so high that it must been four inches between their butts and the seat. Sam bursted into laughter and rolled around the ground to hear what her parents screamed. Her father screamed like a little girl, and her mother screamed like a tomboy. Who would have known?

"Samantha Manson..." Pamela glared at her ghostly daughter as Sam recomposed herself. Jeremy was still panting and trying to control his heartbeat.

"Hehehe... that was fun."

"Why did you have to scare us, Sammy-kins?" Her father asked as he took a deep breath and sighed. Sam stood up and placed her hands on her hips with a smile.

"I did that because that's what you get for keeping the secret from me." Pamela and Jeremy looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"I... guess that we did deserve that." Her father smiled.

"Will you ever forgive us, Sammy? Were sorry. We both know we did the wrong thing to keep the secret from you." Pamela apologized. Sam smiled and felt her heart soften inside her.

"It's okay, mom. I already forgave both of you a few days ago. I know that you kept it to keep me safe from danger." Her parents smiled with teary eyes as they wrapped their arms around their ghostly daughter. Sam smiled and hugged them back. Her family was now reunited and happy.

0000

Sam was sleeping peacefully in her queen size bed in her nightshirt and short shorts. Her maroon blanket covered her petite body as her head snuggled up deeply to her feathery pillow. Her soft rhythmic breath was so soundless that everyone thought she was on her deathbed. No one would bother her if they have a death wish. Like other people, they need sleep and are not a morning person. Her homework and projects took a lot of energy out of her, but this day had made her calm and tranquil... only for a little while.

**Poke**

"..."

**Poke**

"..."

**Poke**

"Go away."

"Rise and shine, Sam!" Sam heard Tucker's voice. Oh God... how are they able to be awake in this freaking... 9 in the morning? Sam cracked one eye open and looked at her three morning friends with a technique she used everyday with her grouchy mood, "The Devil's Glare." The three were wearing their ordinary clothes while Sam was in her black PJs. (AN: See chapter 1 for description of Danny's, Tucker's, and Valerie's clothes.)

"C' mon, Sam! We're goin' to Downtown Amity Park wi' Jazz t'day! Hurry up and get dressed!" Valerie shook Sam as the guys opened her wardrobe full of dark clothes. There were a lot of black clothes, but there were a few dark colors. Sam sat up and growled. The three teens froze like ice and were going to have a dark lecture.

"Do you know how late I had to stay up to finish my homework, projects, and have a nagging feeling about the question Spirit asked me last night?" The three shivered as they backed up to the wall far opposite from Sam. They could have sworn that they had seen a large black aura emitting from Sam's body. She continued and didn't notice that her eyes turned silver.

"I finished up the homework and the project up to 4 in the morning because of our substitute teachers insane pride and strict laws that I have to put up their shit. If you want to go with Jazz, go then. Make up an excuse about my absence or something. Just..." Her eyes turned back to her amethyst, and her aura died down and diminished. Sam fell back on her bed and slept a dreamless sleep. The three were still quivering in fear and had their legs shaking crazily. Who knew there was a darker side in Samantha Manson. The only conclusion to avoid getting murdered was to wait until Sam was awake again. The three quietly crept out of her room and in the theatre room. Since her family let the four hang out in the theatre room for free, they had been watching movies that were not out yet, anime episodes, and sometimes games.

After an hour of television and related activities, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That alerted the trio that Sam has awoken and was about to give them a lecture about the need of sleep again. The door opened to reveal a normal Sam on her dream clothes. (AN: See chapter 1) She looked around as the three nervously smiled. She smiled back.

"Come on! Let's go guys! Jazz is waiting for us!" Three jaws dropped at the sudden change of mood. Sam blinked at their reaction.

"What?"

"**_What's with you!_**" They screamed as Sam jumped up.

"One hour ago, you were pissed off and giving the 'Devil's Glare'! Now, here you are cheery like nothings wrong! Who are you!" Tucker yelled. Sam blinked, and then smiled sheepish.

"Oh... that. I'm not actually Sam Manson." The three stared at the Sam with surprise. Then, they were cautious about her ghost side taking over her body.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sam?" Danny spoke to her ghost side or whatever took over her.

"I'm Sam Spectra. Her ghost side and twin sister." She looked at the dumbfounded teens. "I mean, adopted twin sister." The three calmed down remembering

"Where's Sam?" Valerie asked. Spectra opened her now golden eyes and tapped her finger on the side of her head.

"She's sleeping. She said she needs more sleep. Also, here's a message for you all. If you wake her up, she will not let you see tomorrow. Danny, if you overshadow me to get to Sam, she would not hold back on beating the living crap out of you." She warned them to see the three paled and chuckled nervously. Oh, they were so dead if they tried wake her up. She grabbed the three hands of the three teens and dragged them outside.

"Come on! Let's go! And don't worry. I'm really good on acting like my big sister."

0000

Outside of the Manson mansion, a blue Honda van was parked outside of the gates. A young woman was reading a book about "How to deal with college and your roommate" for the next four years. She had her hair tied in a low pony tail. She wore a white sleeved shirt and red tight pants. Her turquoise eyes were gliding across the words in the blue book. Her ears picked up to the sound of the door opening, and she tore her eyes away from the book to the four teens... actually the main hero of Amity Park, the ghost huntress, and the tasty techno ghost hunter who were dragged by the Goth girl. She looked pissed off as she dragged the three toward the van.

"Hey. I see that you've gotten stronger." Jazz was the only one who knew Sam's martial arts teacher when Sam and Ms. High was having a conversation in one classroom while Danny was in detention and Tucker was making up his test from his absence. Jazz was on her way to Ms. High's calculus when she heard a conversation about "Master Tam" and "Young Sam". The redhead girl hid to hear about the conversation. It seemed that Sam was talking about meditation in her private class on Saturday, and Tam agreed to her terms. However, Tam sensed Jazz hiding outside of the classroom. The teacher called her out, and Sam gasped. That's how Sam's first blown secret.

"Yeah. I am strong, but sometimes, I have to keep a low profile." Sam let go of the three and sat at the middle of the three rows. She growled at the trio meaning she needed her own space. So, Danny chose to sit in the front as Tucker and Valerie were sitting in the back. Jazz shook her head in amusement. It looked like Sam was the leader of the gang instead.

0000

Inside the car, the four teens were talking about their days. Most of it was the classes in Casper High. Others were their ghost patrol and the plans for Winter Break. Danny brought his own music through his MP3 player, but he kept the volume low for him to hear. Jazz was driving and rolling her eyes when she looked at the three making a joke. Tucker was making his best jokes and was actually doing good with them. Valerie was snuggling up under Tucker's arm and laughing at his jokes. Over the years, the four teens had a title in the secretive "Team Phantom": Sam Manson, the sarcastic, independent, ass-kicking Goth; Danny Fenton, the wild, cool, and devilish-type leader; Tucker Foley, the mischievous, energetic, techno joker; and Valerie Gray, the kind-hearted, protective, intelligent defender. Spectra was staring outside to enjoy and awe at the scenes. She had only seen these images through her dreams because she was sleeping for a long time.

"Sam?" Jazz called her name as Sam (Spectra) remembered she was supposed to be pissed off. She glaringly glanced at Jazz through the mirror on the front.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all day. Is something on your mind?" Danny, Tucker, and Valerie stopped talking and tensed up. They were sweating bullets as Sam glared at each one of her best friends.

"I stayed up 'til 4 o' clock in the damn morning to complete my homework because Casper High has substitute teachers who are giving us layers of assignments. That's what I'm thinking." Jazz glanced that the three teens who woke up the pissed off Goth. She rolled her eyes and continued the trip to downtown. Spectra was still staring outside for ten minutes until she heard a yawn in her head.

_Ah. Much better._

_**You're awake now? Good. I wanna switch now because it's kinda boring to keep on staring outside.**_

_You wanna switch? Well... okay. I was hoping for you to get a good look on the outside._

_**Hakuna Matata. You could be my eyes and ears. Even though you and I switched, I could still know what's going on.**_

_... alright. Let's switch._

Spectra closed her eyes and sighed. She exchanged her mind for Sam's, and Sam opened her eyes and noticed she was in her dream clothes and inside Jazz's car. When they got to Downtown San Jose, they got out of the car that was parked in the parking lot. Jazz was searching for something in the back of the trunk while the four teens were waiting for Jazz in the far back.

"Nice acting in her car, Spec." Tucker complemented.

"Yeah. Thanks for not acting like yourself." Danny sighed in relief. Sam rose an eyebrow and glanced at each one of them. She smiled.

"No problem. Now, here's a mental note you may want to remember forever." The three perked their ears to hear the words.

"Don't ever wake me up in 9 in the morning." The three paled and stayed a few feet away from the Goth girl. They thought at the same time.

_Sam's back._

0000

At a quarter 'til five in the afternoon, the four teens, in their heroes' clothes, were flying toward Casper High School. They were shaking in excitement and fear to meet Spirit in person. Actually, Tucker and Valerie were going to wait outside just in case it was a trap. Danny and Sam were going inside to meet her and give her an answer.

"Remember, we'll give you a call if we need anything." Danny reminded Tucker and Valerie. The two hunters nodded and slowed down their speed. Danny offered his hand out to Sam.

"Come on. Let's go." Sam nodded and took his hand as Danny picked up his speed. Since Danny was used to the wind currents, Sam had a hard time focusing on where they were going. Danny turned himself and Sam intangible and passed the wall inside Tam's classroom. They turned tangible and looked around the classroom. They faced the back seats when a voiced boomed in the dark empty classroom.

"Just in time." The two hybrids almost had a whiplash to face the teacher's desk. Spirit was sitting on the desk as she twirled the pen around her two fingers. She placed the pen down and intertwined her fingers together. Danny pulled Sam behind him to protect her. Sam held her hand on his shoulder to see what was going on.

"We made our decision." Danny spoke. Spirit rose an eyebrow when her face didn't change.

"We will be your apprentices, but you also have to help Black Hunter and Red Hunter." There was silence between the three hybrids for a few minutes. Spirit smiled and got off the desk. With ghostly speed, she gave the two a bear-crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The two teens were dumbfounded and were turning blue. What the hell was wrong with this Spirit? How many moods does she have?

"Ack... can't breathe..." Sam choked. Spirit realized what was she was doing and released them. The two gasped for air and coughed. How strong was Spirit anyway?

"Oh my god," Sam wheezed.

"You and my martial arts teacher are strong as hell. You are just the same as-" Then, it clicked. Sam stopped her speech and blinked. How could they be the same yet so different in personality? Wait... Sam and Spectra were the same person but have a different personalities until Sam changed her. Then...

"**MS. HIGH?**" Sam yelled. She jumped and pointed her index finger at the ghost.

"YOU'RE SPIRIT? TAM SPIRIT?" Danny jumped and yelled in surprise.

"WHAT?" The adult hybrid scratched her neck and nervously smiled.

"Well. I guess you figured out who I am." Two bluish green rings appeared around Spirit's waist and traveled opposite directions. Her fighting clothes changed into business clothes, her green hair turned to blue, and her blue eyes turned to green. The two teens were still gaping.

"Hey. I'm Tam High. I'm also known as Tam Spirit." Two ghosts turned tangible to make Danny and Sam gulped in fear. Tam twitched when she saw her ghost senses went off.

"Oh! And you might know these two ghosts. Meet my cousin... distant cousin, Clockwork, and my partner in crime, Walker. They were the very first teammates."

"Hey, ghost kid. You are very lucky that you are not going back into jail." Walker growled in defeat. He was hoping for him to say no, but fate had other plans for them.

"Hello, Daniel and Samantha. It's been a long time." Clockwork smiled as he changed into his child form. He held out his hand as Walker gave him ghost money. Tam rolled her eyes and mumbled something about her cousin being a spoiled brat.

"Well... You may want to get Tucker and Valerie in here. We... all have to go somewhere and discuss how this is going to work out." Tam said. Reading from Tam's expression, Danny and Sam knew this was going to take a long time. They hoped that she could make a realm that slowed down time in the human world.


	16. Hazy Bliss

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. Finally! What you all have been waiting for! Now, this is where Danny and Sam's romance begins.**

Chapter 16: Hazy Bliss

"Man... I'm beat..." Danny laid his body down on the couch. Sam and Danny were back in Fentonworks by themselves. Tucker and Valerie were going back to their own homes due to their curfew. Sam didn't have to worry about her parents because they had left yesterday night and promised her to get the new Anime movies in Japan. Her grandmother was still a party animal and left with her friends. She planned on spending the night with her martial arts teacher in her dojo. However, Danny insisted to let Sam spend her days at his home. Sam gave in and packed her clothes and sleeping bag up in his room since Danny's parents would be coming back around 12 in the morning due to fixing up the ghost barrier that had a little problems in school.

Danny's right arm was on his forehead as his left arm covered his stomach. Sam was on the floor with her legs crossing over Danny's legs. Her silky loose hair spilled over the floor as her arms were under her head. She was looking directly up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. The four teen heroes had a discussion with the "World Guards" in another realm that consisted with a round table and seven throne-ly looking chairs.

Each of the three chairs resembled the property of the three elder "World Guards" while the other four belonged to them. Danny's had his emblem symbol on the tip-top of the chair edge while the black chair had ghostly curves everywhere. Sam's chair had the opposite color of Danny's, and her emblem was an "S". Tucker's had a black technology chair where he could make images, maps, and information from his chair to the middle of the table (not to mention having a hacking system). Valerie's had a red technology chair where she could make assignments for allies and strategically moves for the battlefield.

They all talked about who should train who and what should they train for them. Walker already planned to train Tucker and Valerie on technology, improvements on weapons, speed, and strength since he had Skulker for the hunt program, Technus for the technology and hacking for deeper security systems, and himself for the physical training. Clockwork had chosen Danny because he was already used to the ghost form. However, Clockwork had other plans for Danny, and Tam needed Danny so she could teach him some of her techniques and increase his abilities as a ghost. Tam already had taught Sam before, but Sam's training would be much difficult due to Sam's untold powers that have not yet been released. Tam was going to teach Sam how to control her powers a little more and open up more of Sam's power to use in the future. However, right now, Tam was going to teach them from the basics.

"Feels like we all got the job after we finished college. Geez, that's how interviews are like." Sam laughed. Danny chuckled and then stopped when he remembered what happened in the meeting.

"Sam..."

"Hmm?" Sam turned her head to the left to see Danny.

"Why didn't you tell us again about your brother trying to kill you?" Sam felt another stab in the heart when she remembered about the reaction from the three of them.

_Flashback_

_"Okay. Then, it is settled. Black and Red Hunter will go to Walker every Tuesday and Thursday at 6 o' clock until 7 in the evening for the training in his office in the Ghost Zone. Clockwork will pick up Danny every Monday and Wednesday after basketball practice till 7 o' clock in his tower." Tam stopped as she wrote down the papers for everyone. She passed them around while glancing to everyone's faces._

_"What 'bout Sam?" Valerie asked._

_"Sam already knows where to go and what time to meet me." Tam glanced at Sam who nodded._

_"At least, it would be easier for all of us to track down Samuel Manson from hunting down Sam." Walker murmured to himself. However, it didn't notice from all of the people around the table. Sam's friend's yelled a question while Tam, Sam, and Clockwork yelled at their friend._

_"WHAT/ WALKER!" Man, it took a long time to finish the history of why Sam's brother wanted to hunt her down... again. Look's like "World Guards" are going to be having headaches for tomorrow._

_End of Flashback_

"It's a family issue, Danny." She frowned at the memory as she, too, felt a headache coming up. There were still so many questions about what had caused her brother to be obsessive on assassination. She needed a vacation... badly, but her friends were going to protect her like she was something special... no matter how much she disliked being treated as royalty.

"But-"

"I have to face it alone, Danny. It's between me and my brother for the throne. As much as I hate fighting against Samuel, I have to beat him to free himself from the point of insanity." Sam cut him off before he had a chance to argue. Danny sighed and gave up in arguing back. It was true that she hated fighting against her own blood brother, but he was dead and was controlled by something sinister inside him that has been locked away for a long time.

"Alright. However, you have to remember that Tucker, Val, and I are still going to help you get through this." Sam smiled.

"That sounded so corny... but it sounds true." Sam made her legs intangible and went through Danny's leg. Danny sat up quickly and was about to grab her legs because he feared that she still couldn't control her powers. Sam sat up and swung her legs to her right side. Danny sighed in relief and landed back to his resting style.

"Dammit, Sam. Don't scare me like that. I thought you still couldn't have complete control over your powers." Sam rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm gonna get something to eat for us. You may have to find a movie for us to watch." Sam walked toward the kitchen with her hand on her stomach, which was growling.

"Which movie?" Danny yelled.

"Any movie!" She called back. Danny shrugged and was about to take out his best movie in the second column and sixth row since his freshman year.

"But not the movie in the second column and sixth row! I despise that!" Danny groaned in disappointment. He hoped that her ghost powers didn't make her hear other people's thoughts.

0000

The two ghost hybrids were watching "Underworld" in the dark night. Sam was oblivious to her surrounding because of her likings in movies... really good movies. Her attention was really focused, due to both Ms. High's strict teaching in class and her dojo. She never noticed the eyes of a certain sixteen hormonal driven half ghost male was staring beside her. Danny was focused on Sam for half an hour. She was a strange, mysterious, and dark yet amazing, delicious, and beautiful creature. She did have her ways in the past and never backed down in either an argument nor fight.

His ghost side's obsession grew every single day by this mysterious young woman beside him. They both wanted to know more about Sam and her dark ways. How could this woman turn both of them on just by showing up mysteriously beside him, smiling and smirking at her accomplished work, and giving Danny the concerned face? The thought of touching Sam Manson made Danny blush. He swore that his ghost side was making fascinating images inside his mind.

This happened every single day. When Danny slept, he dreamt of Sam wearing what she wore before he went home. At summer, it was Sam in black bikinis like she was swimming on the pool today. At winter, it was Sam in her winter clothes when the four best friends were having a snowball war. At fall, it was her fall clothes when they were playing on a pile of maple leaves in Sam's backyard. At spring, she wore her loose clothes while they were playing sports. However, these dreams of his were only of Sam and Danny. No Tucker. No Valerie. Nobody. Just them. Together.

Danny felt a blush crept up across his face as he remembered last night's dream. He remembered that Sam's clothes were too loose and were showing the same creamy body images in his dream. Ever single damn morning, Danny had to wake up from his dreams and take a freaking cold shower to not imagine his crush, panting and pleading as he explored her with his hands and mouth.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Danny snapped out of his amazing yet bad daydream and stared at Sam, who had the half strawberry pocky in her mouth. Danny stifled a groan. It looked so alluring. He restrained his ghost side and himself from taking the pocky that was in Sam's mouth with his until he reached Sam's glossy lips.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." He lied.

"Are you sure?" Sam ate the rest of the pocky in her mouth. She didn't bother cleaning the crumbs and the small smudge in the corner of her right lips.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure." Danny made a fake smile. Sam frowned and stood up. She walked toward the light switch and turned the lights on. She then walked toward the male ghost hybrid and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Spill it, tough guy. You're not deceiving me. With or without ghost powers, I can still see the lies through you. Now, tell me what's up or I'll have to give you slow, but painful torture." She said sternly. Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. He stood up with his hair bangs covering his eyes. She raised an eyebrow to see the colors of embarrassment and nervousness around him.

_What's he so ashamed and nervous about?_

"Danny?"

"Sam, I... I have to say something that I've been keeping in for a long time." He sounded nervous and scared. His voice was either scaring her or making her nervous too,

"Go on." She said.

"W-well, we have been best friends for a long time, and..." He voiced trailed off of this. Sam's left eyebrow rose and gave him a questioning look. She didn't change her expression, but her heart was swelling with joy.

"And?" Danny continued.

"And I want to thank you for being my best friend." Sam's heart faltered and felt a heavy pressure. She made a fake smile to hide her depression.

"I'm glad to hear that, Danny. That means so much to me." She walked toward the television and turned both the television and the DVD player off. Sam mentally sighed and turned around. She lightly pushed Danny's back toward the stairs.

"Come on, Danny. You need sleep." Suddenly, her wrist were held to the side, and Danny was facing close to Sam...uncomfortably close.

"I wasn't finished, Sam." He whispered huskily. Sam blushed as she could feel his lips close to her left ear.

"However, I want to be more than a best friend for you, Sam." Sam could feel her heart stop for a second and then beat back on track. She was quickly breathing as her heart rate went up a notch.

"Sam..." He released her and searched something in his pocket. Danny smiled as he felt something metallic and took it out. It was the class ring Danny was about to give to Valerie before. However, the name "Wes" was actually "Sam."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" That question made Sam actually cover her mouth with her fingers as she gasped silently. She smiled as tears were pouring out. Danny noticed the smile meant "yes", and he slipped the ring in her left ring finger. She wiped away the tears as quickly as possible. Danny kissed her forehead and kissed her tear trails.

"Sam?" He asked.

"What took you so long, you clueless dork?" She smiled and made her voice firm again. She crossed her arms and still smiled. Her hard eyes were still hard, but there were gleaming and getting soft. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend.

"I realized it since freshman, but it was difficult to build up courage from the last two years." He whispered. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny and rubbed his back. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. Thank you, Danny. I love you." She whispered. Danny whispered in her ears again.

"I love you, too, Sam." She removed her head from his shoulder and looked up. The two stared at each other's eyes and noticed that there was another color. Danny had a ring of green around the blue, and Sam had a ring of goldenrod around her amethyst eyes. Danny and Sam closed their eyes and closed the gap between them.

Sam felt she was on cloud nine when her lips were touching his. It was nothing like the fake out make outs. Her hands slid from his back, up to his chiseled chest, around his neck, took out the hair band that kept his hair into a mini rattail, and tangled her fingers into his hair. She could feel him shiver, and his arms slid down to her waist.

Danny could tell that this kiss was way better than the other kisses. He licked her lips, which earned her a gasp. He felt her lip part for more contact. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She tasted like the strawberry pockies she just ate with a little mint. He groaned and wanted to go further into the kiss.

Sam felt like she was flying and felt her body turn cold. She shivered and went closer to Danny. Then, she felt something soft under her with him so close like he was going to walk through her. Then, it hit her. She was in Danny's room on Danny's bed. She whimpered when Danny's lips left hers but gasped as his lips touched under her chin. She heard Danny growled when he reached to the ribbon around her neck.

Danny's eyes glowed green at the damn ribbon that wrapped around his lover's neck. He looked up to meet Sam's eyes. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Danny growled lovingly and went to lay the bow aside. He found the end and tugged it lightly to loosen the bow with his teeth. He slowly pulled the ribbon until the ribbon revealed the smooth creamy skin. He released the ribbon and went back to her neck. He softly kissed her as she shivered. Danny smiled and licked her neck, earning a gasp. He continued to kiss down and kissed where she squirmed.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She squeaked when he bit on her collarbone and then licked the hickey. Danny went up and kissed her passionately. She could feel something hard between her legs and moaned. Danny broke away from Sam and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"We could stop if you want." Sam realized what he meant and smiled. She understood where they were going.

"Okay. We'll stop until later." Danny smiled and nodded. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him and his girlfriend. Sam snuggled with her boyfriend and laid her head on his chest. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and breathed deeply. His scent mixed with hers were insanely calming his nerves. Sam noticed this too and started to close her eyes. They both were calming down and slept peacefully under the moonlight.

**Hold on. get earmuffs over ears Okay, now go to the review button and go ahead and squeal in delight.**


	17. About Damn Time!

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. Okay... here's a warning for people who are at the age of 16 or lower. There is going to be a limy part here. I'll put them on parentheses if you want to read them. Right now... I'm going to take a freaking cold shower to get rid of dirty images in my mind.**

Chapter 17: About Damn Time

"... damn sun." Danny cursed under his breath as the sun stung his sapphire eyes. He tried to block the sun's light with his right arm, but the right arm felt a pleasant weight on it. He smelled something familiar and intoxicating. He looked down and smiled. Sam was sleeping so peacefully that he wanted to sleep again. Her breaths near his neck were soft and quiet like no one could hear her breathe. Her body was pushed up close to his own, sharing the warmth between them. Her arms were tightly wrapped behind his back like she didn't want him to disappear. Danny sighed and combed her surprisingly silky, feathery, and soft hair. He was so lucky to have this beautiful dark creature lying beside him. He loved Sam so much that it hurt. He knew he couldn't survive without her because she had become part of his life. Sam was there for him in many events and supported him through good and bad situations. He had loved her before she knew she was a half ghost and even before he received his own.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of the beautiful goth angel. She shifted her body closer to Danny's and sighed softly. He chuckled a bit and whispered softly in her ears.

"Wake up, my sleeping gothic princess. It's..." He glanced at the red neon lights of the clock to indicate the time. "... ten in the morning. We have to get up." He felt her grip slightly tighten around him and chuckled to hear her protest in a child's voice.

"No." He whispered again.

"Let's go, Sammy. Or do you want me to call you, princess?" She lifted her head and glared playfully and cutely as she puffed her cheeks out. He laughed softly and thought it was cute.

"Do you want to die at an early age, Dan-Dan?" She laughed at Danny's blush at the nickname. He pouted and nuzzled between her shoulder and neck.

"I'm just playing with you." He whispered. Sam smiled and whispered back.

"I know." They heard a cough from the doorway and scrambled themselves into sitting position... actually, Danny was sitting on his bed while Sam was sitting on her feet in Japanese style while peeking over his shoulder. The two teenagers were blushing that color that resembled Tucker's baseball cap. Standing in the doorway, Maddie and Jack Fenton were slightly blushing to see their own son cuddling up with his best friend. Danny started to shift uncomfortably and rubbed his neck.

"It's... not what it looks like, guys." His parents smirked and pointed at Sam's left hand where the ring was.

"So, why is there a ring around Sam's finger then?" Danny looked at Sam as Sam looked at Danny. It's like they were asking each other telepathically for what to say and do. They looked back to the Fenton parents and gave them a smile. Sam moved from behind Danny and then around to his shoulder as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Well, last night was an official event for the both of us," Danny started. He paused for a little mischief and smiled widely.

"Sam and I are an official couple." The parents were silent for the rest of the part until they grinned maniacally.

"YES!" The two teenagers jumped up a bit by Danny's parents' happy mood. Sam gripped on Danny's shirt and pressed her cheek on his chest as Danny wrapped his arms around Sam protectively from his parents' awkwardness.

"Finally! I thought you two would never get together!" Jack jumped in joy as he danced his "Go, Jack!" dance. Maddie wiped away a single tear as she smiled.

"My baby is finally growing up..."

"Mom!" Danny yelled as he felt his blush coming up.

"I'm gonna collect the bet from the neighbors!" Jack shouted as he ran down stairs. Danny and Sam looked at each other confused.

"Bet?"

"Mom, what bet?" Danny rose an eyebrow at his mother as she smiled.

"Well, almost everyone in Amity Park betted on you guys that either you two get together or stay as friends. Well, since you two got together, I'm going downstairs with Jack before he does something stupid. No naughty things while you are at it." Maddie winked at the blushing teens and left. Danny snapped his attention back to what his mother said and protested.

"Mom! We promised ourselves that we wouldn't do that before the age of 20!" There was no reply as the two teens still sat on his bed.

"Um... so..." Danny tried to start a conversation, but Sam rolled her eyes and giggled. Danny caught the giggle and laughed sheepishly. Both of them had a blush on their cheeks. Sam pushed Danny gently toward the bathroom.

"Now, go brush your teeth. I'm gonna have to find my ribbon and put on make up." Danny frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you need to put on make up?" Sam blushed horribly and pointed on her collarbone. Danny blushed ten times worse than Sam and rubbed his neck.

"Oh... hehe... that..."

0000

In Nasty Burger, Tucker and Valerie couldn't believe what their best friends had said. Their jaws dropped as their eyes were wide. Sam was, for once, shy and embarrassed as she twiddled with her salad in front of her. Her bangs covered her red face, but her ears were red as Tucker's baseball cap. Sam glanced at Danny through her bangs. He too was embarrassed with the whole thing. His face was the color red that was blending in like his maroon shirt as he rubbed his neck. For a few seconds, their two best friends whooped in joy, causing the customers to stop what they were doing and glance at the teen's table.

"About damn time! You and Sam were eying each other for two freaking years! It's about time you two realized your feeling for each other." Tucker smiled like a maniac. Valerie hugged Sam and patted her shoulder.

"It's 'bout time mah best gal gets herself a boyfriend. Ya are becomin' one of tha big gals now." Now, there were sounds of whooping for joy, sighs in defeat or relief, and cries of agony from Sam's fan-boys and Danny's fan-girls... but it's their problem. The four teenagers were quickly forgotten while the people in Nasty Burger were collecting their bet money, going out of Nasty Burger to spread the news, and calling people on their cell-phones.

Sam and Danny looked at each other and smiled as they entwined their fingers under the table.

"Now... here's a question from the both of us. Did everyone in Amity Park bet on us on whether we would get together or not?" Sam asked while eying her two African friends. Tucker and Valerie glanced at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Maybe."

"A yes or no answer, guys." Danny said sternly. Tucker and Valerie looked at each other again and went back to their best friends with a wider smile on their faces.

"Yep." Danny and Sam's jaws gaped at them while they had a smug smile on their faces.

"Every single person in Amity Park." Valerie stated. The information sunk into the two clueless couple while being stunned to rethink what Danny's mother had said.

_Everyone... everyone... **EVERY SINGLE DAMN LIVING BEING BETTED ON US?!**_

Tucker flicked out a green computer floppy disk and smirked at their curious faces.

"I recorded the percentage of bets on and against, the names of people on two sides: first and last names, and how much money they used on the bets." Sam and Danny blinked and hissed.

"What!" Tucker just shrugged and handed the disk on Danny's hand.

"And how did you get this much information?" Danny observed the disk in his hand.

"Hey. You needed a helping hand in information and hacking. That's where I come in. I'm the best in gathering information and hacking systems."

"And I was wondering where you get the new information on the whereabouts of everyone's personal stuff." Sam murmured as she played with her salad. She shifted to a more comfortable position and felt something other than her chain in her pocket. She blinked a little and let her free hand go down to grab whatever it is. When her hand touched the substance, she was surprised that it was four pieces of some kind of paper. She frowned and took it out. Her eyes widened and mentally smacked herself for forgetting. Danny noticed her frown and spoke.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Tucker and Valerie turned their heads to the Goth girl who had now gotten her attention to the three friends. Sam smiled sheepishly and showed them what she had in her hand.

"Whoa! Four coupons to a Japanese Hot Spring Hotel!" Tucker gasped as he leaned forward to see the tickets.

"Girl, how did ya get tha famous Five Star Hotel coupons in your hands? Ev'n tha famous Vlad Masters couldn't get a reservation!" Valerie asked. Danny was speechless as he read the title of the famous Japanese Hot Spring Hotel. Sam thought about it.

"My martial arts teacher said she received them through mail... I think. She said she wanted to go; however, since she had to grade all of her papers until the two week vacation, she gave them to me instead." Sam smiled as she handed one coupon each of her friends. They gawked as they saw the coupon in their hands.

"Besides, she said she wants me to relax, but I'm not going if you guys are not coming. Don't worry about the schedule for Amity Park. Spirit said that she would protect the city while we're on vacation." The three smiled and whooped a gratitude. Danny, however, kissed Sam through the lips, but Sam didn't mind.

Unknown to them, two ghosts... excuse me... a ghost and a half ghost were invisible and hovering above the four teens.

"I guess I won the bet." She held out her hand to the ghost.

"Pay up." The ghost growled and took out his money for the half ghost.

"You cheated." He murmured. The half ghost giggled at the ghost's sulking.

"Aw... Walky is feeling down, is he?" She laughed even more as Walker blushed and turned his head away to the opposite side. For a prideful ghost, Walker admitted defeat to only one person.

"I'm not going to live that name down, am I?" Spirit smiled as she hugged the big ghost when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw... I'm sorry. You know I'm just joking." Walker smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know, Tammy. I know."

0000

"I wonder what's inside the disk." The Goth girl observed the flat portable technology device in the air to find the name. The two ghost hybrids were back at Danny's room again around four o' clock in the afternoon. They had a lot of fun in the past hours. Like other teenagers, they played in the arcade, hung around the mall, and did whatever they wanted. Danny and Tucker were playing House of the Dead versions and Jurassic Park versions. Sam and Valerie danced on Expert Mode on the DDR versions, beating every top score in freestyle. They sometimes went around shopping (which Danny and Tucker had to run away from Sam and Valerie's excitement to go in Hot Topic). Today, they were all beat, and the two groups (Danny went with Sam, and Tucker went with Valerie) separated to their own homes. Since Danny's parents were so busy collecting their bet and checking the ghost shields for Casper High, the two were home... _alone._

Sam was in her new dark blue large shirt that had an ice dragon battling a fire dragon design (AN: I have that shirt, and two of my best friends tried to hunt me down for it) and black short shorts. She braided her hair loosely that was tied by a dark green scrunchy. Sam was leaning back on a rolling chair near Danny's computer as the disk had no hints of giving away the evidence. She sighed as she turned on the computer. Since Danny was in the shower, Sam wanted to get on the computer earlier. She lazily typed in Danny's password and pressed entered.

"Access Denied."

Sam blinked and was now focusing on the computer. How? How could it not accept the obvious password? Did Danny change the password? Then... again. He did say that he like her before but didn't have the courage to face her. Sam sighed dreamily, remembering last night's make out. She typed in the new password that was obvious to her.

"Sam... Fenton." She spoke and smiled. She pressed enter and waited for the computer to accept. It did.

"Access Approved."

"So you found out my password, eh?" Sam felt a hot breath behind her ear and her whole body shiver in delight. She didn't even hear him coming in or had a ghost mist vaporing through her mouth!

_He's good._

"What can I say? I'm getting better with technology." The computer was on and caught Sam and Danny off guard. There was a background of Sam, lying on her back and reading a book. She was currently in her room... lying on her bed and seemed to be stretching out her legs. She was wearing a skull shirt and black panties with a red heart in the middle. Sam blushed pink and glanced at Danny who had his whole body look like he was dunked in red paint. She coughed a little and inserted the floppy disk. The computer showed a loading screen and needed a little more time to complete its loading.

Sam spun around to face Danny. Her eyes widened when she caught the sight of a half naked wet Danny... in blue boxers. She felt a blush coming up from her neck and heard her sister teasing her inside.

_**I know you want him.**_

_Shut up!_

_**I can see your imagination... ew...**_

_Shut the fuck up, Spec! And... stay away from my dreams!_

_**You know you can take those boxers down and take him.**_

_You know that I can block you off anytime I want. And stop making me have mental images!_

_**Fine... spoil my fun why don't you.**_

Sam didn't hear Spectra anymore and focused on the tasty smirking Danny.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Sam challenged him with her smirk that turned into a seductive smile.

"Yeah. Do you know what that image wants me to do?"

"What?" Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and her legs around his waist. She purred in his ear.

"It wants me to do this." Danny smiled as he slid his hands from her lean legs to cup her rump. He lifted her up from the seat and carried her to his bed. He laid them both down on the bed as Danny smirked.

"Oh."

(Sam pulled Danny down to let his lips crash into hers. Danny smiled through the kiss and slid his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue tracing the edges of her lips. She felt then his tongue touching her's and whimpered. She could feel her lungs becoming hotter, and they both broke off the kiss and gasped for the cold air. She panted and panted more when Danny went down to her neck and kissed the milky neck. She placed her palms on Danny's shoulder and felt him tense like she wanted to stop.

_As if!_

Sam pushed Danny on his back and herself on top of him. Sam smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Since you are such a naught boy, I'm going to punish you... erotically." She straddled herself on his waist where the bulge of his boxers were as Danny's eyes widened.

_Oh my god!_ Sam gasped as she grinded herself on Danny.

_Holy shit! He's so **fucking** huge! _She heard him groan her name out through his lips and felt his hands rubbing her smooth arms up and down. She gave out a ragged gasp when Danny rubbed himself over her entrance. Her mind was so hazy that she didn't notice Danny sitting up and attacking her neck.

His right hand slid from her left arm, down to her hips, and slid into her shirt. When he reached under her breast, Sam unconsciously thrust her chest forward, wanting more contact. He smirked and slid up further. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra as Danny cupped her left breast. He flicked his thumb over the center and heard her mewl. His lips went back to silky lips and captured her sweet taste while continuing his ministrations on her.

Sam felt something tying in her stomach and throbbing in her core. She grind herself faster and in circular motion to get rid of the knot in her stomach. The passionate kiss, pelvic grinding, and flicking over her hardened center was driving her insane. Too bad that it had to end early.)

"You, two, lovebirds stop whatever you are doing and get your asses back here!" The two broke apart and jumped away from each other, blushing madly. They heard Tucker's voice and looked everywhere to find the voice. There was no one around as they noticed the computer changed into something different. They sighed in relief because it was just the voice of Tucker out of the floppy disk.

"I don't know how Tucker could put his voice in technology. No wonder why he is called the 'Techno God'." Danny murmured as he put a blue loose tanktop over his head. They walked toward the computer and checked it out. They burst into laughter to see the screen. There was Tucker and Valerie on the left side, holding papers and a clipboard. On the right side, there were three sections: a percentage section, the names of two different sides, and the money bet on and against them. Controlling their laughter, they continued what was in the stuff.

0000

Their mouths dropped as they finished analyzing the stuff.

"I can't believe that 55 percent betted on us and the 45 percent were against us." Danny stated.

"I can't believe that my parents were part of the 55 percent. I thought they hated the thought of you and me being together." Sam said in disbelief.

"Look how much money all together in both parts. $1,095 were betted on us, and the other $1, 067 were betted against us." Danny pointed out the screen on the top. The two looked at each other and back away from the screen.

"We're not going to live this down, are we?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head.

"Nope."

**Very Important Note: Due to stress, I need to put this story up on hiatus. Tests and quizzes are filling up my rest of my free time, and I have classes I have to concentrate. I will make more stories when Thanksgiving Day is here. I apologize for this notice. Please, be patient.**


	18. The Former World Guards

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. Was the last chapter good? Well... I'm sorry to say this, but we have to move onto the plot.**

**(Audience throws objects at animefreak's head.)**

**ACK! I'm sorry, but I promise that we'll get back to the DxS romance later on! Well... there will be a little romance in the beginning of this chapter.**

**(object finally hits animefreak's head before audience stopped when the word "romance" was mentioned)**

**The action in here gets better, and this is where the we'll found out who were, I repeat, WERE the World Guards.**

**Danny: Whoa. There were other World Guards?**

**Me: AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!! What the hell? Danny! Get back into the television, and stop snooping around on other people's stories! I don't even own you or the show! Geez!**

Chapter 18: The Former World Guards

It was 5:30 in the morning... on a Monday morning. Some of the people of Amity Park would wake up this early to get ready and go to work. However, a male ghost hybrid woke up earlier than usual. He glanced at the clock beside him and sighed in frustration. He woke up before the alarm even went off. He tried to get up, but a pleasant pressure was holding him down on his right. He blinked and cast a glance to his right. He blushed ten shades of red and looked at his left side instead.

Sam was sleeping on his right side with her arms wrapped around Danny's chest and back. She was hugging him and quietly sleeping. Danny tried to control his male hormones below his waist, but Sam was making it worse. Danny tried to recall where they were last night.

_Okay... I remember that Sam was sleeping in her sleeping bag, and I am sleeping in my bed. So... why is she sleeping next to me?_

He tried to turn intangible, but Sam moaned and squeezed him a little to prevent him from going through the bed. Danny stiffed up and looked like a tomato as he felt something soft and plushy on his side. In his mind, he was screaming with fear... or was it joy?

_Oh... my... god. Is that her...? She's not wearing a..._

Danny dared not to move in anyway... and I do mean in anyway. Ever since he remembered what happened last night, he... let's just say... he was a stiff statue... in bed... alone with his girlfriend... who's wasn't wearing a...

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-**

_**WHAM!**_

Sam slammed the alarm clock and looked up at the clock. It was 6 o' clock in the morning. She sighed and sat up only to find her left arm held down by something. She looked down and blinked stupidly because she was still out of it. She sleepily smiled.

"Mornin' Danny..." She kissed the tip of his nose, not helping Danny's blushing state.

"Umm... Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam saw Danny's blush and made her woke up instantly. She turned pink, squeaked, and turned intangible accidentally. She sunk a little in the bed, but Danny quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up back. Sam was turned herself back tangible but was stunned by how strong Danny was now, not to mention that she thought Danny was her teddy bear while she was only wearing her night shirt.

"You okay?" Danny asked in concern. He was not convinced that Sam could control her powers fully, but in time, she would have to learn her new unseen powers.

"I'm... I'm fine. Just a little..." She trailed off.

"Surprised?" Sam nodded with tints of pink. Danny laughed a little and kissed her forehead.

"Go take a shower, Sam. I'll prepare breakfast." Her eyes lit up, and a smile curved across her mouth.

"Okay. Remember... no food that has a face." Danny laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, your majesty." Danny turned intangible and sunk through the floor, laughing and leaving an annoyed Samantha Manson alone.

"DANNY!"

0000

"So... uh... run to our first period classes?" Tucker asked.

In front of Casper High's gates, our four heroes were standing with the background sound of... rumbling behind them. Let's rewind back when Danny and Sam were out of the Fentonworks. Well, the two teens were in love that their fingers were entwined, and their staring locked to each other without breaking the trance. They were enjoying every moment that was lost between them. Sometimes, when Sam was in front of Danny, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her loose, lilac scent hair. He was part ghost, so he could be very possessive around Sam. The same thing was for our heroine, Samantha Manson.

Halfway through their walk, they met up with Tucker and Valerie, holding each other hand in hand. Well... the boys were very possessive with their girls, so when other men saw the beauty of the girls of the "Hot Group," the young men beside them gave them death glares to the tenth level that made the other men scramble into their hiding places. Sam and Valerie were oblivious to the men's stares, but they were not oblivious to the other girl's lustful stares toward their men. When two of the sluts... I mean girls tried to get close to Danny, Sam grabbed Danny's collar and pulled him down to crash his lips to hers. It was the same with Valerie kissing Tucker. However, the boys didn't mind.

Okay... now to where they stood in front of the gates. Oh! I forgot to make another description of their clothes.

Sam, well, was wearing another of her dream clothes. Her violet spaghetti strapped tank top above her stomach and a black hooded jacket that reached down to her wrists and above her waist. Her black jeans had assorted zippers around her legs that looked like she could make them into knee length jeans or short shorts. She wore her black sneaker shoes that had a white line that traced the edges of the sewing. She let her hair down and put up the same violet colored make up. However, she had a black bandana over her head.

Danny was wearing a green shirt that had a black phoenix on the front. Under his shirt, there was a long white-sleeved shirt to cover some of his muscles from showing off to the other girls. Well... he really wanted Sam to feel the muscles, not other girls. He also wore dark blue baggy jeans and blue sneakers. His hair was messy, but he put his mini ponytail down.

Tucker was no longer wearing his basketball jacket or his baseball cap. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt that had a red phoenix and blue baggy jeans. He had a cell phone hanging on his right side of the belt and an ipod in is left pocket. His muscles were showing, but they didn't look like that big.

Valerie wore dark blue jeans and a red tank top. She wore a silver chain necklace that had a sliver shaped heart hanging below her collar bone. She had two golden bracelets on her right wrist but she wasn't wearing her headband.

Okay, okay. Now back to the present. Right now, the four heroes were standing in front of the gates... hearing a rumbling sound... getting louder and louder... hearing voices that made them fear the most than a million ghosts all together.

"FENTON! FOLEY!" The male voices yelled through miles away, wanting blood on their hands.

"MANSON! GRAY!" The female voices screeched through miles away, wanting to scrap off their pretty faces with their perfect pink manicured fingernails.

"So... uh... run to our first period classes?" Tucker asked.

The three nodded with fear in their eyes. They all ran to opposite directions, finding a way without getting caught by their now hate club. Danny was running straight to school, knowing that he could just turn invisible in the corner. The three, however, could not because one) Tucker and Valerie were only human and two) Sam couldn't do anything due to girls chasing her the most. How could this day get any worse?

Well...

0000

Danny was panting in the janitor's closet because it was the ONLY place he could think of. Hearing the boys running through the hallways and passing his hiding spot, Danny sighed in relief and slid down to the floor with the wall behind him. It was only a few minutes before school started, and the school was already turned upside-down. Now, there were going to be hate clubs around every corner. Danny couldn't think due to running a lot and avoiding the improved high schoolers. Then, a blue vapor went through his mouth, surprising him.

"Shit!" He hissed, turning into his alter ego, and flew out to the opposite side.

0000

Sam sat on top of the roof, being amused to see the girls waste their energy to find the hidden Goth. She smiled and placed her elbows on her knees and chin on her hands. Her eyes darted from side to side and back. It was funny because they are just wasting their precious time turning the front yard of the school into dirt. She almost laughed when the enraged principle and Mr. Lancer caught the girls red handed and lectured, almost scolding, them to behave like civilized women, not barbarians. So, she hid the laughter into a snort. However, her enjoyment was cut off from a blue mist seeping out from her mouth.

"Not now..." She whispered, turning into her alter ego, and flew up. Apparently, she knew where the threat was coming from.

0000

_**BAM!**_

"What the hell is going on!" Tam yelled, startled from the door slamming and sending papers flying from her hand. She eyed the African American girl who was panting from her hate club. Valerie placed an index finger to her red lips, hushing her teacher to be quiet. Then, the two heard a huge rumbling from the crowd, or mob, from outside. She held her breath while Tam was blinking, stupidly. When the mob passed, the crisis for Valerie had ended. Tam's student sighed and placed her hand over her own throbbing heart.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside, helping out Young Sam and the two boys?" Valerie blinked at her teacher who was still grading papers. The teacher pointed to her wrist that had nothing on it, indicating Valerie to look at her own wrist. Valerie looked at her wrist and cursed. Her wristband with a gem was glowing red. Valerie transformed her clothes to her Red Hunter's suit.

"Are you coming, Master Tam?" Valerie asked. Tam waved her palm without looking at her.

"I'll be fine. I'll come over for a few minutes." Valerie nodded and opened the window, seeing her hover board already there and took off.

0000

"Oh man. Why are the guys after me the most?"

Well, Tucker. One) you have improved so much during the last two years, two) you gained muscles and the ladies, three) you changed your looks to look cooler and got rid of some technology, and four) you are considered the second hottest guy but not on the number one's hate list for the boys. Yeah, Tucker was in the meat freezer, hiding from his own hate club and cooling down from the excessive run. He couldn't find a place to hide since he was separated from his friends and all the classrooms were not open yet. He heard the mob pass by and sighed in relief. Man, they really needed to go to the hot springs, badly.

However, he felt a tingle on his wrist. He slapped his forehead, knowing a ghost was around. He transformed his own clothes to Black Hunter's suit. He pressed the button on his arm, and a hover board flew, intangibly, to him. Tucker smiled. His new upgrade for the hover board was a success. Maybe, Valerie could use the new upgrades. He got on his hover board and flew back with the power of intangibility installed in the board, making him and his inventions pass through the walls of Casper High.

0000

"EMBER! DESIREE! YOU, TWO, ARE SO ASKING TO A TRIP TO WALKER'S OFFICE!" The fighting already commenced, and it was a catfight. The two ghost girls were causing chaos again, but this time, it was a team. Sam was the first one to fight the girls because they were scaring the living daylights out of her classmates and teachers. They already fought for a few seconds awhile ago, and Sam was slammed into the wall by Desiree and Ember's magic and sound blast.

Right now, in rage, Sam flew toward the ghost musician and slammed her fist in her stomach. The ghost was sent flying backwards as the genie ghost made another beam from her two hands. Sam noticed this and descended quickly and flew toward Desiree, trying to uppercut the girl. Desiree noticed this and flew backwards to dodge the swift attack. Unfortunately, Desiree succeeded and sent a beam to Sam's stomach, making her crash into a tree. Sam growled and flipped herself back to the land on the balls of her feet. She ran on the ground, passing through the trees. Desiree was shooting rapid fire of rays at the running girl. Sam jumped up and passed through the ground. Desiree looked around, side to side, and above to find the hidden girl.

"Below you!" Desiree heard the girl's voice and looked down, seeing a fist coming to her face. Sam's fist was connected to her chin, making her fly up with force. When Sam was still in the air, she didn't expect the guitar slamming on her back and making her fly into the building. Luckily, she passed through the building, intangibly and invisibly.

"Hey! Leave the girl, alone!" The two girl ghosts noticed Danny Phantom and the two Hunters.

"Well, well... if it isn't Team Phantom. Where's the fourth member? I don't see her. Did the dipstick and the goth girl have a fight and break up?" Ember smugly smirked and crossed her arms. Danny smirked, challenging them if they guess right.

Wrong.

"Nope. She's over there." Danny pointed to the right, making the two girls turn their heads to meet the feet of the ghost girl. They were flying toward the other side where the walls of the school were. Sam crossed her arms, glaring at the two ghosts. Her glare was mostly on Ember McLain. No one could see that her eyes flashed silver and back to her goldenrod color.

"Never... ever... say that I broke up with Danny Phantom." The two ghost girls shook their head from the massive blow from the half-ghost. They glared at each other, wanting to obliterate each other. The Red and Black Hunter took out their guns... actually Red Hunter took out her vulcan gun and Black Hunter took out his shot gun. Danny's hands glowed blue, readying himself to shoot out his ice powers. Sam used her normal fighting skills that her master taught her. Ember took out her guitar, ready to blast the four away. Desiree had her hands glowing redish pink, about to summon unmoving objects at the hunters.

The four against two were about to move toward each other, but a person... or half ghost... put up a blue shield around the six.

"What?" Sam looked around and placed her hands on the shield. She tired to turn her hand intangible, but when she reached to the barrier, she could actually touch the barrier like glass.

"What's going on?! Who did this?!" Desiree commanded, hitting her fists on the barrier. Ember turned her guitar to the highest level and strummed the strings, emitting a large shock wave at the barrier. However, the barrier held strong and absorbed the power.

"What? Hold on... I think I know who could create this barrier at this level..." Ember murmured and thought about it.

"Danny! Could you get out? I can't break this damn barrier!" Sam continued to punch and kick the barrier with her strength, but no avail.

"Lemme try my Ghost Wail." Danny took a deep breath and screamed, shock and sound waves coming from his mouth hit the barrier. However, the barrier didn't shatter. It didn't do anything except absorb the power.

"Danny! Stop! Stop! Save your energy!" Tucker yelled. Danny stopped and panted slowly and softly. It wasn't much of his powers, but the barrier should have disappeared like the rest of the other barriers!

"Who cou'd have put up ah powaful barria?" Valerie asked. Tucker shook his head and looked up. The three looked up at what Tucker was looking at and dropped their jaws. The two ghost girls were already ahead of them, having their jaws dropped. Above them, the famous Tam Spirit was floating upside down, grinning like a cherish cat.

"SPIRIT!" Team Phantom... well... except Tucker, yelled at the mischievous ghost. She flipped herself back to get sight of the six teens and made her barrier disappeared with a snap of her finger. Sam was about to explode when two shrieks of happiness came from their opposing side.

"Spirit! You're back!"

"Welcome home, Spirit! We missed you!"

The four stared dumbfounded. The two ghost girls, Ember McLain and Desiree, flew toward the elder halfa and tackled her while giving her a hug. This... this... this was so confusing! Two years ago, they were enemies of Danny Phantom. What in the world was going on? Did Tam just befriend other ghosts that became their enemy?

"Ember! Desiree! How are you? Are you two doing well?" The two teens nodded and looked back to Team Phantom who looked like they just seen something weirder than ghosts.

"You... you three... know each other?" Sam asked. Tam patted their heads and smiled.

"Yes. They are part of the World Guard committee."

"WHAT?!" The four exclaimed in disbelief. The blue haired girl crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Ember McLain, the Fiery Musician. I'm also known as Soundtrack. I could hear important stuff from miles away like a spy." The genie smiled.

"Desiree, the Wish Granter. I'm also known as Defender. I could emit the barriers for a short time in a battlefield."

This time, Tam spoke, "These two were two of my students in ghost form. You may have to learn some things from them, Sam Spectra. There are others who you may have fought against or allied with who used to be World Guards. These, two, were a part of the World Guards before..." Tam trailed off with a sad expression. The four looked at each other and back to Tam. What happened to the World Guards before?

"Before what?" Sam asked with curiosity. Tam looked up and held on to the two girls' shoulders. The girls touched their teacher's hands with a sad smile. Tam looked at the two girls and back to Team Phantom.

"Before it was disbanded in less than twenty years ago." Then, the three disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the four members of Team Phantom to wonder why the World Guards were disbanded.

**Whoo hoo! It's done! Now... aw crap! I have a final in December! This may be held onto hiatus again! Geez! Life is freaking complicated!**


	19. Vacation

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter. I forgot to mention that Danny and Tucker still doesn't know who is Valerie's and Sam's martial arts teacher. Sorry.**

**Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**(Checking Stats) Holy crap! That's a lot of favs! Thank you, everyone!  
**

Sam- normal

Danny- underline

**Tucker- bold**

_Valerie- italics_

Chapter 19: Vacation

It was the week the four heroes were waiting for. For excessive long studies and hard work (not to mention fighting ghosts and avoiding hate clubs and fan clubs altogether), they were finally in the week where they could take a break from countless work. Four suitcases were lined up in front of the Manson Mansion. Each one had a different color: black, white, red, and yellow. The three members of Team Phantom were waiting for the Goth girl to bring in the limousine, not by showing off, but needing a room in each.

Sam was now introduced to the public as Sam Spectra by Team Phantom. She was the fourth member, and she was also the most mysterious member in her team. Danny Phantom, Red Hunter, and Black Hunter pretended to not know her at first, but they still didn't know her inner powers that this female half ghost has. So once again, Sam Spectra was now recognized as the fourth member of Team Phantom by many people, an interest of Danny Phantom (many heartbreaks and jealousies who had a crush on Danny Phantom), and a new nickname that the three laughed (resulting of a chase from Sam Manson), "Mys-Terry."

Sam was getting better and better with controlling her powers. Her teacher, Tam, was showing her how to use ghost rays. Sam had unlocked her power, and her ghost beams were... yellow. She was getting the hang of using them like lasers, bombs, and traps. She also unlocked some hidden powers that weren't expected. Due to Undergrowth's control over her two years ago, it seemed that she... awoke two of the inheritance from Undergrowth. She could heal her allies by summoning a flower that had a sweet nectar smell using herbs. Another power from Undergrowth were the vines to either hold her enemies down or hold others for support or even catching them from falling. She also unlocked an ice power inside her. Well... Sam brought the crystal that she received from Danny after they defeated Undergrowth to her training. It seemed that the crystal fused into her ghost form and gave her another power, Ice Breath. She practiced using the Ice Breath on dummies. It turned out that it could freeze her enemies _and_ some unseen obstacles that might trigger a trap or an alarm. Tam thought with the combination of her ghost form, due to a below temperature, and her Ice Breath could mean that she could have an advantage when spying or avoiding security beams. Her Ghost Wail still needed work and wasn't easy to control. Tam said that Sam already used it during the ghost attacks, but she had just awoken a tap of it.

Danny, under Clockwork, was practicing time stops and opening portal holes, under Spirit in her Dream Realm. In the timeless realm where Clockwork resided, (AN: I can't stop typing big words) Danny was able to stop time for a few seconds and open portals to the Ghost Zone and Human Realm only. However, he couldn't control his new powers yet. When Danny messed up or got cocky, Clockwork would whack him on the head with his staff. In Spirit's Dream Realm, she would make him run around the track court five times or whack him across his head with her hand.

Danny and Sam were envious of Tucker and Valerie. The two had the easier job, because they were just human. However, Tucker had to have more brains to crack the high security codes and systems and tinker around the powerful weapons for a good use for the team. He had already maxed out his brain on hacking, because... he passed all the tests on hacking in the previous years. Valerie was just practicing her aiming, but this aiming was far different. She had to beat the time limits, sense where the ghost would attack that were invisible, and move around a new improved hover board in high speeds. They had a new invented gun that was related to sniping, and Tucker couldn't wait to upgrade the "Hunting Sniper" in range, ammo, speed, power, and usage in camouflage.

Sam was already tired from doing homework, training under Tam both human and ghost forms, and dealing with ghost patrols. Over a few days, Sam was getting use to the night patrols. Sometimes, they fought other ghosts who were not World Guards such as Penelope Spectra, the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, and the Lunch Lady. Other times, Tam appeared around them, introducing them to the former World Guards such as Skulker and Technus. Sam asked her teacher about the history of the World Guards, but Tam just said "Maybe later. You still have training," or "I have grading to do. Maybe some other time." Team Phantom already befriended the two former World Guards, thanks to Danny's curiosity in question of "Are Wulf and Frostbite World Guards?" in the Ghost Zone two years ago.

Tam said that she would take care of the town, and there were some ghosts that were former World Guards. Ever since Tam Spirit appeared in the Ghost Zone in public, no other ghost would move an attack due to hearing rumors and legends about the woman. There were some incidents that Vlad appeared to attack, but Tam kicked his ass and made him retreat. He also appeared less and less when Tam was around to assist Team Phantom.

A black car was coming around the corner and caught the eyes of the three members. It wasn't a limousine because Sam didn't want to be a show-off, but it was a black van that could hold up to nine people. The three were wondering who was driving the car. They all knew that Sam wasn't old enough to drive the car, so it had to be someone else that Sam hired. However, their guesses were wrong when they heard yelling of envy and annoyance in the van. The car stopped in front of them, and the side door of the car slide, revealing Sam who had an anime vein on her forehead while her right foot was on the back of someone's head.

"Damn it, Ark! I told you! My friends and I had a tiring month, and we need a break as juniors! Don't make me send you to the sky and land in the bushes like Rick did when he tried to flirt with me last year!"

"A'right! A'right! Sorry! Geez, I git it. Now, git ya combat boot off me head!" Satisfied with her victory, Sam's foot was off of his head and smirked with her arms crossed over her chest. She turned her head to her three best friends and blushed, realizing that the door had opened. The girl smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Um... hey. Sorry about the weird scene here. Guys, meet my cousin Ark Manson. Ark, meet my two best friends, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray, and my boyfriend, Danny Fenton." The window from the driver's side was rolled down, and there was a man with black hair with red highlights that was spiked up. He removed his black sunglasses to reveal hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy blue jacket that had two pockets in the front. He was also wearing black jeans that had a rip on the left leg and black sneakers.

The three gasped, remembering who he was.

"Ark? The Risk Taker _and_ the Bass player of the famous 'Punks'? _THE_ Ark?" Tucker asked. Ark smiled, flipped his sunglasses back to hide his eyes, and waved to Sam's best friends.

"Yo! The name's Ark. So ya a' are the three of the 'Hot Group' me old school was talking about. Not bad, but I wouldn't git ya hopes up." The three looked at each other and back to Sam who had her hand on her face that resembled a tomato.

"We, four, are known as third generation of the, I quote, the Hot Group. My cousin, here, was the one of the members of the first Hot Group in Casper High." They rose an eyebrow and then made an 'O' with their mouths. Yeah. They heard of the history of the first and second Hot Group, consisting of four members of best friends.

"Well. Aren' cha a' going to put the bags in the back, or do ya want me to leave ya behind?" An anime vein throbbed on Sam's forehead as she elbowed the back of the chair. It wasn't much to damage the car, but it was enough to make enough hard contact... straight to the spine.

"Ow! Dammit, woman! Whaddya teacher teach ya? 'Pulverize ya own cousin' technique?" The three sweat dropped to hear the two cousins, bickering over something minor. It's like they were brother and sister.

"No. It's my new 'Don't be so rude to my friends' technique." Sam sarcastically commented.

Yep. Definitely like brother and sister. Sam turned her attention back to her friends who were now amused by this "so called" sibling bickering. They snapped their attention to Sam who was smirking. When she smirked, that couldn't be a good sign for the three of them. Whatever Sam was going to say, it meant that she really means it.

"I'll give you a little advice. After you put your luggage in the back, get in, sit down, shut up, and hang on." (AN: My best friend said her favorite quote, and this made me laugh. This is a dedication to my best friend.)

0000

The car turned sharp corners through out the one-way street and stopped its turn in front of the entrance of the hotel with a loud halting screech. The hotel had one building on both sides and surrounded by a forest since it was miles away from Amity Park. On the left side, there was a large dome-like building that had a fence made out of tall bamboos. Steam was large and emitting upward, and sounds of people talking were heard. On the right side, a building had a height that was ten stories high and the width of nine rows. The middle of the two buildings we're not as huge as the two other buildings, but it was big enough for a registration and a lobby.

Inside the van, the four friends were holding a death grip onto the arms of the seats while panting slightly by the insane driving stunts Sam's cousin did. No wonder why Ark was known as the Risk Taker.

"A'right! We're here! Welcome to the Japanese Hot Spring Hotel a.k.a. JHSH for short! One of the Five Star Hotels out of this world. Have a safe and relaxing vacation, and I see ya a' back in a week. Don't hesitate to call me for any assistance." A pillow was whacked on his head by his little cousin who had a scowl on her face.

"You wish." Sam shakily got out of the van and landed on the ground with her wobbly legs. The three got out of the van, but Tucker and Danny landed on their butts while Valerie landed with her hands and knees on the ground. Their hearts were pounding crazily from fear like they had seen something far worse than facing a million ghosts. Sam finally got her balance back and opened the trunk, pulling out Tucker's and Danny's luggage out first and then Valerie's and Sam's next. When she closed the trunk, Ark's head popped out from the window with a smile plastered on his face.

"Remember! Call me when ya need something!"

"Go... back... to... your... band..." Sam hissed with an anime vein throbbing on her forehead. Ark chuckled nervously as he tucked his head back in before Sam would punch his head out of his body. Before he left, Ark faced Danny as Amity's hero finally gained balance in his legs.

"Danny..." The black haired teenager looked at the cousin of Sam who had a serious face that was revealed from behind the mask. Danny was taken back from the hardness of his face emitting toward Danny.

"Yeah?"

"Take good care of her. She and Samuel were like little sibs to me. When Samuel died and me aunt and uncle weren't around to support her, it broke Sam's heart, making her independent and stone-hearted. It also made me feel like I lost a large piece of me inside...no, that ain't right... his death made the whole family lose a large chunk of their lives, but his death hit Sam the most. Ya, outside of our family, were the only one who brought her back. Thank ya, and take care of her." Danny nodded understandingly but still surprised at Ark's words.

"Yeah, I will." The red and black haired teen nodded with a smile back on his face, and the door automatically slid to shut the opening.

"Ark! Don't do anything stupid, you insanely looney, risk taking, near death experiencing psycho!" Sam shouted as the black van screeched, drove down the street away from the four teens, avoiding collision against the cars, and made a sharp turn around the corner, almost running into a light pole. She slapped her forehead and groaned, feeling like a headache was coming.

"He did something stupid..." The three teens chuckled as Sam laughed with them. They gathered their luggage and walking into the famous five star hotel. Once they entered the hotel, their eyes sparkled in amazement.

It was like an indoor cabin with many plants. One step down, there was a fireplace on their right with three couches surrounding it. Next to it, there was a huge opening that had an entrance decorated with a small lantern hanging over it and the side had a golden dragon pillar on the left and a phoenix pillar on the right. The top had golden waves where the lantern was hanging. That side led to the changing rooms and the public bathhouse where the small steams were emitting from under the doors. On the left side, there was a huge opening that had many doors across the hall and stairs that went up beyond their view. The opposite side was the same as its twin, but the color that was chosen was silver instead. There were mini trees on the side of the entrances and on the side of the registration table.

Sam blinked and shook her head to clear her mind. The Goth girl walked toward the registration table and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Sam jumped with a bit of surprise and turned to her right to hear who said that. It sounded like an old woman, so she should be a hand shorter than her.

"Down here." Sam looked down and blinked, but she didn't expect the old lady to be that short! She was four feet tall, and the old woman had her white hair into a bun and an apron that was covering her brown shirt and indigo pants. She was wearing sandals and squared glasses, so Sam assumed that she was the owner of the hotel.

"Umm... we're here for-"

"Ah... Sam Manson. I didn't expect you to come here." Sam was taken back with surprise in her eyes. How did this old woman know her? The old woman's eyes turned to the African American teenage girl.

"... and I see you brought Valerie along with you. So... how is my student back in the dojo?" The two girls were now surprised by the old woman's words. How did she know them?

"How do you know us, miss?" Sam asked. The woman raised her eyebrows and put her glasses back up.

"Don't you remember last year, young ones? I tested your skills in a final test of teamwork." The two girls froze in fear, realizing who was the old woman.

"Hey, Sam? Val? Who's the old hag?" The two girls dropped their jaws when Tucker called the elder, "old hag". Valerie clamped his mouth shut with her hand while Sam head locked him from behind.

"Tucker! Watch that mouth of yours!" Sam hissed.

"Tucker-hon, this is our Masta's teacha, Masta Yumi. She taught our masta before she was select'd as tha heir to our dojo. So, please, respect har and apologize." Valerie beseeched her boyfriend as Tucker nodded a little. The girls let go, accepting his agreement to never disrespect Tam's teacher.

"I'm sorry, Miss Yumi." Tucker rubbed his neck in embarrassment. The elder shook her head.

"It's okay. We're not in my student's dojo. Just call me Granny or Yumi. I had a call from my student, girls. She said that you and the two boys need a break from stressful work. Just give me the coupons, and you can put your luggage in the two rooms I'll give to you." The four nodded and held out the coupons to the old woman. Yumi took them and walked toward the registration table. She slipped the coupons in a machine that looked like a fax machine, but it had a key popper on top, and in front of Yumi, a slot that could take in the coupon. When Yumi took one coupon in, the slot took it quickly.

"Do you want one for each individual or just two for two people?" The old woman asked. The four blinked and huddled together.

0000

"Okay. We have a problem."

**"No duh. No one told us about having roommates to begin with."**

_"(sigh)... Masta Tam always forgets stuff..."_

"Hmm? Did you say something, Val?"

_"Nah... it's nothin'..."_

**"Well... do we have roommates? Or do we go individually?"**

"I think it is best that we have roommates. Just in case..."

"Sammy does have a point there."

(blush)

_"(smirk) Aw... is Sam blushin'?"_

"N-no, I'm not!"

_"Uh... huh..."_

**"Well... who's going with who?"**

"I think we have two groups to go with: one) the girls separate from the boys, or two) couples."

_**(Thinking)**_

"W-well?"

_"I think couples might do."_

**"Val?"**

_"We might run inta one of tha membas of our fan clubs in this place, so it wou'd be wise tah watch each otha's backs. There's no tellin' what those pervert'd min's of theirs might do."_

"(nod) I agree. Danny, you're coming with me. Tuck, you're with Valerie. Here are three rules we all have to learn in this place: one) respect each other's privacy, two) when someone is changing, close your eyes or face to the other side, and three..."

_**"...?"**_

"Don't do something stupid while we all are in a room... alone."

(blush)_(blush)_(blush)**(blush)**

"She's got a point there."

_**(Nod)**_

"So... we're all settled?"

_**"Yes."**_

"Good."

0000

Sam turned around to face Yumi who was holding the three coupons.

"We'll take the two keys." Yumi nodded and inserted another coupon, making a key pop out of the machine with a tag on it. She did the same with the two other coupons and another key pop out.

"Well, here you go, youngsters. Read the tags that are connected to the key. They have a room number on each and a floor you are assigned to your left. If you want to go take a bath or go in the hot baths, the right side lead to two sides. The red curtain represents the males' side, and the blue curtain represents the girls' side. Be respectful to each other, m'kay?"

The four nodded, and Sam and Valerie retrieved the keys.

"Thank ya." Valerie said. Yumi waved.

"Anytime, now go to your rooms and relax in JHSH." The four heroes took their luggage and walked to their left for their rooms in the first floor with their rooms next to each other.

0000

"Ah... this is heaven." Sam sunk her body down to let the water rise up between her mouth and nose. Next to her, Valerie was leaning back on a warm rock as she cracked her back and shoulders in the hot water.

"You said it, Sam." Valerie sighed. Since it was a public bathhouse, they were allowed to wear either a towel, wrapped around their body above their breasts, under armpit level, and down an inch above their knees or bathing suits. The two girls chose bathing suits because both of the girls had intense training. Sam's bathing suit was a dark violet one piece that revealed her back and a light purple backward swirling "S" that started on her left hip and ended under her right breast. Sam's hair was put up into a bun by Valerie Gray. Valerie's bathing suit was a red two piece that had yellow dye that had a yellow headband to pull back her hair from getting damp in the front.

After putting their suitcases in their rooms, the four agreed to separate to the bathhouses. They were dead tired and were aching for a hot bath. They got their bathing suits, shower items, towels, scrub, and set of clothes for the afterwards. The four already separated, and the girls already changed to their bathing suits and took a shower already. Now, they were relaxing in the huge bath that was surrounded by rocks and a few rocks in the middle. There was a small waterfall pouring down from the far right side from a small pond up where the green vines gathered around it.

Sam looked up and whistled, smiling. Valerie looked at Sam with a questioning face.

"What is it?" Sam glanced at Valerie and back to the sky.

"Look up." Valerie was told to do so and looked up at the sky. She gasped with amazement. Butterflies, of all kinds of colors, were fluttering above the steam.

"Whoa... that's cool..." Valerie whispered, not tearing her eyes away from the beautiful scene.

"I think that's what my brother was trying to find..." Valerie finally tore her eyes away from the scene and to Sam who looked at Valerie with a sad smile.

"What did ya brotha try to show ya? This?" Sam nodded and leaned back on the warm rocks.

"He said that there's a secret on how to gather butterflies in a single way other than getting a bunch of flowers. Samuel said that steam with a fragrance faint for humans but was strong to attract many butterflies. I believed in that stuff and still believed that could happen, so he wanted to make me happy. He wanted to become a zoologist, but he wanted to study about butterflies the most. Heh, he was into butterflies so badly that he could remember all the names of the different butterflies all over the world. He also tried every method that could bring the butterflies, and he almost burn the mansion and the garden down." She chuckled quietly and let her head rest on the rock behind her.

"He was the first idiot I had to witness besides Tucker and Danny. That idiot had to die and leave us behind, making us cry and depressed." She sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face. Valerie didn't know what to say, seeing Sam depressed like this. She didn't know who Samuel was other than Sam's brother, but Valerie felt sorry for her best friend, knowing what was like to lose a close family member.

"Sam, don't be depress'd. Samuel might be dead, but his ghost is aroun'. Once ya free 'im from whateva's controll'n 'im, ya and Samuel wou'd be reunit'd as brotha an' sista." Sam sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Val. He's out there somewhere, and I have to free him. Thanks, Val." The African American girl gave a slow soft punch on Sam's cheek.

"Now, that's tha Sam I'm lookin' for." The two girls laughed, having a good conversation and forgetting the sadness. Then, two yells came from the boy's side.

"CANNONBALL!"

_**SPLASH!**_

"Watch it, you whippersnappers!"

Sam and Valerie sighed, wanting to hide themselves from further embarrassment. At the same time, they spoke.

"Idiots..." The two looked at each other with surprise and then smiled and spoke.

"... but they're our idiots."

"Looks like you, girls, are having fun." The two girls froze and looked to their left, believing doomsday was too soon.

0000

"Whoo! That feels good." Danny dunked his whole body except his head in the water, relishing the soothing heat relaxing his muscles. Next to his right, Tucker, without his cap (AN: God, you do not know how hot Tucker is in my drawing in my account.), had his elbows on her rocks, cracking his shoulder and muscular neck. The two boys decided to wear their swimming trunks for the baths. Danny was wearing his red boxers, and Tucker wore his green boxers.

"This is much better than your normal bathtub." Danny looked across and sighed.

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who Samuel was before he died? It seems that everybody in the Manson family really loved him." Tucker blinked and nodded.

"Ark said that, right?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah." Tucker combed the ends of his dreadlocks and looked at the water.

"Well, Samuel Manson is really loved by his own family. He did idiotic things over the past but was very sympathetic towards others, but mostly Sam. Sam's first word out of her mouth toward her brother was 'Idiot' because he was a very kind boy with a moronic mind. Even though he distrusts us and cares for Sam, he respected her wishes and independence. Yeah, Samuel is still loved, even after he died." Danny sunk down a little to think this over. He was a little jealous that Samuel took a part of Sam's heart, but he was sad for him because his family loved him so much.

"Is there anyway to bring him back from his lost of sanity?" Tucker sighed and splashed Danny's face with a slap of water.

"Hey! What was that for, Tuck?" Danny asked while glaring at the Black Hunter.

"You're being depressed, Danny. Knock it off."

"What?" Tucker gave him an "Are you stupid or something?" look.

"You are being depressed, Danny. D. E. P. R. E. S. S. E. D. Just stop it. Don't you remember? We're here for Sam and to help her get Samuel back from whatever it is that's controlling him from the inside. Sam will figure out how to free him, so just support her. Don't let other people's problems get to you and make you depressed like this." Danny blinked and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"You're right, Tucker. Thanks for snapping me back to reality." Tucker gave him a thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Then, two voices came from behind, making the two boys freeze like hell already froze over.

"Well, well. If it isn't Danny and Tucker. How are you, two, doing?"

"And I thought it was just the three of us in this hotel."

And just when our four heroes were about to enjoy their nice little vacation. Crap...

**Oh... a cliffhanger. Who is it in here? I'll give you a clue. These people come around sometime in the chapters.**


	20. They're Here Already?

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

**I'm back in school, but Junior year is much harder than last semester. Oh man, this year is going to suck.**

**Sam: What about the Phantom of the Opera skit last year?**

**OMG! That was so frickin' funny! If anyone of you made a skit about POTO out of comedy, you would die laughing.**

**Sam: And I thought it was supposed to be dramatic...**

**(freezes) Were you spying?**

**Sam: Um... uh... oh... I think I sense a ghost nearby! See ya! (flies)**

**Sam Spectra! Get back here! Oh, I don't own Danny Phantom, so see ya! (runs)**

Chapter 20: They're Here Already?

"M-M-Ms. Charatee? What are you doing here?" Sam spoke nervously, fearing that the new teacher had heard their little discussion. The teacher was wearing a towel wrapped around her body and her hair put up by another small towel. Surprisingly, the woman didn't wear make-up this time. Her face looked very beautiful and smooth without wrinkles. She looked like a young woman. However, that beautiful face hid the sadistic and strict teacher that all of her classes feared when walking in her classroom. The woman smiled, giving Valerie and Sam a bad feeling that their vacation would be longer than they expected.

"I'm here for a break. What's so wrong about that?" The two girls laughed nervously, fearing that the teacher had heard them.

"Nothin'. We're just surpris'd that ya here. That's all." Valerie stated. Sam nodded to confirm that Valerie's words were true. Inside their minds, they were afraid...

Deathly afraid.

"Oh, I was also surprised that you two were here. Where are the boys?" The female teacher asked.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

They heard the screams of Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley from the other side of the springs. All of the women almost had a whiplash when they heard the two boys, screaming like doomsday had already come. Addition to the weirdness, all the girls and woman were quiet and had a sweat drop. Valerie and Sam looked at each other, thinking that the boys had the two of the substitute teachers. Thank God that they are handling the situation better than the boys.

For the girls, today was... interesting for them.

Meanwhile, in the men's bath, the two boys had a different reaction to the two teachers behind them.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

The boys of the Phantom team screamed at two of their feared substitute teachers of Casper High that you do not want to piss off. Trust me. If you were in their shoes here, you would be scared and shake before one of your classmates would look up and say "Turn around." They would get out of the baths if there was a ghost around, but this... was a different situation. These teachers, Mr. Ole and Mr. Grite, caught almost every student's from sneaking something out of their backpacks to do something other than studying their assigned subjects.

Right now, the two boys had their minds blank and were focusing on the two men behind them... scared shitless. Not to mention that they had backed up to the other side of the rocks while pointing at the standing teachers. They had no thoughts of any escape in their mind or plans for "In a case of emergency, use this escape route."

Oh no. No, no, no, no,_ no_. Their minds were in fear of the sight of their teachers. Just looking at them made the two boys freeze their tracks and actions. Why hadn't the girls screamed like they did? Oh, never mind. The girls were always way more mature than the boys. Well, the boys didn't know that they had caught so much attention in the bath.

Only if they were in their super hero modes... damn it.

"What's with the surprised look? I thought you two were happy to see us." The blond haired teacher raised an eyebrow and gave them the look. The red head teacher waved the attention off, telling them that it was nothing. For the boys, it's something.

"Happy? What the hell are you doing here?!" Tucker asked. Good thing that our two heroes and the teachers are wearing swimming trunks. Mr. Ole was wearing dark-yellow trunks, and Mr. Grite was wearing orange tiger-striped trunks. The teachers looked at each other and then back to their "gone to vacation" students.

"We're here for a vacation." They said bluntly, like a big word "Vacation" came down on the boys' heads, hard.

"Oh." They both said.

For the boys, today was... half good, half bad.

0000

"I can't believe that **_they_** are here for a vacation! I thought it was a whole week off for us." Sam whined as she stabbed another forkful of salad. The four heroes were now in a restaurant that was a little more decent than Nasty Burger, called the_ Japanese Hot Springs restaurant_. Yesterday, the sadistic teachers met our four heroes from the baths, delivering disturbing news for them that they were staying in the hotel for the vacation. When the girls got out of the ladies' room, fully clothed, they met up with the guys who were fully clothed and looked a little pale. When the four told each other about their teachers were here, they quickly walked to their rooms without letting the teachers noticing them. They were happy that they deserved a good rest, but they'd have to avoid their subs tomorrow.

The four were wearing their ordinary clothes except one thing about these four. Sam didn't wear her ribbon around her neck, Danny didn't wasn't wearing a mini pony-tail, Tucker didn't wear his baseball cap, and Valerie didn't wear her headband. The four were eating the same food like usual: Danny bought whatever was in the menu, Tucker bought an all meat choice, Sam was still a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and Valerie bought a small meal because she didn't feel that hungry.

"So long for our free week. We have to watch out for those three teachers." Tucker sighed as he placed an all meat burger down on the wrapper. Danny scratched his neck and thought how to lighten up the mode.

"Come on, guys. Those three aren't that bad to deal with." The three blinked and turned their attention to the male ghost hybrid. They gave him a _Have you lost your mind?_ look. Danny sweat dropped.

"On second thought, they kind of are." The three nodded and went back to their normal conversations.

After they were finished with their lunch, the four threw their trash in the trash can and walked out of restaurant. They planned to walk around a famous plaza that was nearby their hotel and explore the places. They heard that there were a variety of shops, restaurants, and game stores in the Amity Plaza. For the tourists, it was normal for them to explore with a little amazement.

For our heroes... well...

_**"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"**_

They were... happy... okay not amazed, but...

They were... in heaven. End of discussion.

"Holy shit! There's the new Nintendo Wii in stores!" Tucker eyed the new game console far away.

"I'm going to Macy's!" Valerie exclaimed as her eyes set sight on the huge clothing/perfume/jewelry store.

"There's no way anyone is going to get the new Mustang this time!" Danny glared at the group of boys that were surrounding the midnight blue car that was more than 35$.

Sam's eyes went left to right, up and down, and side to side to find the perfect store. When she heard the three shout from the sides, her eyes went wide.

"HOLD ON!" The three froze in their first steps and turned to the princess who was holding up three wallets in different colors.

"I brought extra money just in case you guys were going to run out or need it." She tossed one to each of her friends and pointed to the food court.

"If everyone is finished, we'll meet up in the food court like usual." They nodded, said "See ya later!" and "Bye!" and went their separate ways.

0000

Sam was wandering around the mall, looking for the exact store that her mind needed to buy for special occasions. She cursed and walked straight without bumping into someone. Sam should have taken the directory to see where in hell that store was. She kept wandering around and looking around the various shops. When her eyes landed on the second floor store, they widened, and a smile crept in her mouth. That was the store that she was looking for. Before she was about to take the far escalator, the blue vapor evaporated through her mouth, warning her that there was a ghost nearby.

"Oh no..."

Screams and roars erupted ahead of her, confirming that there was danger.

"Oh shit..."

Sam ran and dashed in the restroom halls and into the lady's room where it was vacant. She sighed and tried out the same lines like Danny did to transform into his alter ego. Her fists were in the air, and Sam repeated the line to call out her alter ego.

"I'm going ghost!"

Then, one ring appeared above her and another on the floor. Her upper body was changing into black gloves on her hands; a white long sleeved, V- collared, zippered shirt replaced her black designed sleeved shirt; and her hair turned white with her eyes and lips to goldenrod. Her lower body turned first black combat three strapped boots and then black knee shorts. Sam sighed and cracked her knuckles, readying for her next fight.

"Let's see if these powers are useful."

She turned invisible and sunk through the bathroom floor, leaving no trace of evidence that Sam Spectra was around the mall.

0000

"Argh! Damn cat! Get the fuck off!" Black Hunter held the sharp jaws of the mighty ghost tiger with his hands from clamping down on his face. The three members of the Team Phantom were having trouble keeping the three dangerous animals in place. Danny Phantom was taking care of the leader of the cats and dodging the powerful blasts from the lion's mouth. Valerie was having a hard time concentrating her aim on the cheetah that was running from one place to another in one second and attempting to scratch her in midair with her bazooka gun on her shoulder. Luckily for Valerie, Vlad installed a dodging chip somewhere in the hover board to keep her safe, but she earned a few scratches from the claws of the fastest cat. Tucker, however, wasn't lucky to get knocked down by a muscled and stealthy tiger. The tiger's claw punctured his right shoulder, making him scream in pain.

"Black Hunter!" A feminine voice shouted Tucker's hero name and shot out an ectoplasm blast on the tiger's side, violently pushing him off of him and to the fountain. Black Hunter sat up and winced at the pain that was placed in his shoulder. Sam landed beside him where he clutched the wound that was bleeding through the holes on his arm, out of his suit, and dripping a pooling red crimson life on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No. Do you think I'm fucking okay with a tiger trying to bite my head off and getting clawed on the shoulder?" Black Hunter snapped at his best friend who flinched by the harshness of his tone. Tucker's anger dissolved quickly to see his little sister get hurt by his own words.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sam. I... I didn't mean to snap at you." Sam smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. You're human. Humans have excitements during and after an intense battle." Tucker chuckled and shook his head.

"You're also part human, Sam. You also feel like any normal human does." Sam gave a little credit to the Master of Hacking. Even though she was part ghost, Sam was still human and had emotions, desires, and free will like a regular human did.

"Yeah, you're right. Nectar!" Sam called out the name. A flower ghost sprouted from the ground and bowed to it's master.

If pokemon were real, it would send shocking news to the whole world. However, this wasn't a pokemon, digimon, or monster from Monster Ranchers anime. In this story, it's actually ghosts, humans, and half ghosts for those of you who are fans of fiction anime.

This small ghost was at the height of a three year old and had the shape of a human. However, this ghost had a huge yellow bud on its head, a red bud on its left hand, and a blue bud on its right hand. Also, commonly, its skin was green, and its feet were actually roots. However, its blue eyes were like a human's.

"Yes, Sam?" It asked without the mouth moving, but then again, it didn't have a mouth. Sam knelt down and pointed at Black Hunter's wounded shoulder.

"Could you use your pollen with the disinfectant herbs to help the wound from bleeding and disinfect any dangerous germs?" The flower ghost bowed, and the yellow bud bloomed, revealing three brown cattails coming out with the yellow and light green powder covered around the soft looking ends from the nectar. The ends tapped on top and around the wound, making it less painful as it bleed less and less. Hearing light snap from the bushes near the tables, Sam stood up slowly, not letting her sight or hearing get distracted. She held her hands up, and they faintly glowed yellow, waiting for her prey. When her eyes turned to the left, a whooshing sound came from her right.

"SA-SPECTRA! LOOK OUT!" Tucker shouted when Sam turned her body to the right with her hands glowing brightly. In a split second, something stopped it from clawing her hands by two centimeters. Vines sprouted out from the ground and wrapped around the tiger's body from head to tail from attacking the female halfa. Sam moved her hands back a little and thrust her arms forward like she was pushing a person away from her. At the same time, the vines pushed the struggling tiger forward and violently threw it away from the injured member and the new member. The tiger couldn't stop its flight and crashed on its side against a wall, hearing a huge crack on his side.

"Tigre!" The lion and cheetah roared in a different language at their friend that slid down to the floor and was struggling to get back up. It did successfully, but the pain on his side paralyzed him from mobilizing.

"Sorry, I can't fight." The tiger growled and turned intangible, sinking down into the floor and disappeared from Team Phantom's senses and radar. Now, there were two large cats left, and they were now back together in one group. They growled, roared, and breathed heavily of caution and awareness toward the full team in front of them. Sam took out one of the Fenton earphones that Danny had given to the four to contact each other and placed it in her left ear. Tucker installed the earphones into Valerie's helmet for easier contact instead of wearing them.

"Red Hunter, Spectra. I have a plan to make the speedy kitten fall, but I need your help." Tucker planned and reported to the two girls, and Sam and Valerie nodded.

"I'm listenin'."

"What's the plan?" Tucker murmured quietly to let the Team only hear the plan while Valerie kept an eye at the cheetah while Sam controlled the vines to back up Red Hunter and protect her from behind. When Tucker finished, the girls nodded and waited for the signal from Black Hunter.

"Ready?" Black Hunter asked.

"Ready when you are." Sam Spectra stepped a little like she was going to reach home base without the other player noticing her advancement.

"Just give us tha word." Red Hunter grunted as she felt the claw almost missing her on her right leg. At the same time when the cheetah landed on the floor by its four feet, Tucker shouted.

"Alright... GO!" The two girls flew at the same time. Sam flew to the right toward the table that was tipped over while Valerie's hover board flew at the direction to where Sam was supposed to go. However, she was flying more than five feet away behind the ghost girl. Sam stopped behind the table and kicked it away to the side to let the cat come to her. The cheetah roared and charged toward the standing half ghost. Spectra stood there for a little while, waiting for the cheetah to jump and try to pin her down with her claws.

Good timing.

The cheetah jumped and tried to tackle her just like Tucker predicted. Sam concentrated on her body to make herself intangible. Her body slightly faded like she was blending into the background, and the speedy cat went through her. The cheetah growled and was about to land on the ground. Having no time to waste, Sam turned around, took a deep breath, and blew out an icy wind out of her mouth toward the ground. In a straight line, the ground turned icy and slippery straight to Valerie who had her bazooka gun ready to strike the cat. The ghost cheetah landed on the ground and let one of it forelegs slip, making it trip, sliding on the ground on its side, and lost concentration of turning intangible. Valerie pulled the trigger, sending out a pink laser toward the defenseless cheetah.

"Bull's eye!" Valerie shouted in victory as the laser made a direct hit on the cat, sending the ghost toward the wall with another crack on the side. The cheetah landed down on the ground with a thud and growled.

"Lucky shot..." It turned intangible and sunk down into the ground, disappearing from Sam's senses and the Hunter's tracking device. The two girls sighed in relief and flew toward the Black Hunter who now stood up and moved his used-to-be-wounded shoulder around. Red Hunter got off from her hover board and ran toward the Black Hunter, giving him a glomp on his chest. Sam took off her earphone and slipped it in her pocket.

"Thank God that ya okay." Valerie whispered through the speaker phone. Tucker wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

"It takes more than this to kill me, Val, and thanks to our little friend, my shoulder doesn't have a single scar like. It's like it wasn't there." Valerie looked up and smiled. They released each other and looked down on the right side, seeing the flower bud ghost looking up at the Hunters with her adorable eyes. When Valerie first met the flower ghost, her first reaction to the ghost was this...

...squeal.

"EEEEEE!!! CUUUUUTE!!!" She went down on her knees and hugged the little ghost with a glomp.

"What the-?!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed to see Valerie hugging the plant ghost.

"What's its name?! It's so cute! I'm gonna name ya, Peta's!" Red Hunter kept hugging the poor flower ghost who looked like she wanted to commit suicide on the spot. Too bad she was already a ghost.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Sam rubbed her eyes, making sure that it was just all a dream. When she blinked, the hugging image was still there. Valerie was now scaring Sam. Tucker coughed, alerting his girlfriend that they were still there. Valerie stopped her hugging and blushed, badly. She released the ghost as Nectar now disappeared to sweet freedom. Valerie stood up and laughed sheepishly.

"Hahahaha... sorry that ya have ta see that. I got that from mah dad." Tucker and Sam blinked with confusion and then surprise.

"Your dad?" They asked. Valerie nodded and glanced at the side. Tucker chuckled and wrapped his arm around Valerie's shoulder, making her gasp.

"It's okay. The genes could make everyone go crazy." Valerie smirked and rubbed his back, making him stifle a moan and making her laugh.

"An' ya weak spots could make ya go crazy." Sam felt like getting sick to see them flirting and thought about flying to find Danny.

"And I'm gonna get out of here to find Danny before I lose my lunch." She flew to the next battle and flew faster in embarrassment after hearing the two Hunters laugh. Sam smiled as she looked at her two best friends.

Now she knew what Danny was talking about.

0000

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Sam flew toward Danny who already was slammed to the wall by the lion's roar. Danny was in bad shape since the ghost lion was roaring, clawing, and shooting out blasts from his mouth aiming at Amity's hero. However, the lion was also not doing well since burn marks were almost all over his body. Sam was getting worried and flew faster because her boyfriend was in danger and couldn't get up from the massive damage around his body. Hell, he was about to lose conscious and transform back to his human ego. The lion charged at the defenseless Danny and tried to claw him in the chest with its right paw.

"DANNY!"

Danny's eyes snapped open and looked up to see the worst scene he ever saw. Sam intercepted the attack, using her left arm as minor shield between her and the king of cats. Blood flew in the air after the claw swiped her flesh apart. Sam gritted her teeth and charged her right hand with yellow ectoplasm. Instead of sending a blast, she punched the ghost lion in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall. The lion couldn't turn intangible and crashed into the wall, leaving a large hole and chunks of stone on and around the lion. The lion struggled to stand up and shook his head, trying not to become unconscious.

"Damn... I wasn't expecting you to come." The lion growled painfully and sunk down into the floor, disappearing from Sam and Danny's senses. Sam gripped her injured arm and turned around to face Danny who had a worried face. Danny had a claw mark on his left cheek and the right arm from the shoulder to the elbow. He had a hole on his shoulder that was burned due to the blast. His chest had the bloody claw mark that ripped the DP emblem, and both of his legs had both bloody cuts and burns. Sam smiled and shook her head, seeing his aura of worry, love, fear, and sadness.

"I'm fine, Danny. I got use to the injuries. It'll take more than this to kill me." Sam reassured her boyfriend. Danny sighed and stood up, only to fall on his knees from his legs still getting rid of the shock of the wall.

"However, your wounds could take a while to heal." Sam chuckled as Danny glared at her. Sam kneeled down and called out her flower ghost friend with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Nectar. I can sense you, so come here and heal Danny." Then, the flower ghost appeared with glaring eyes at the ghost girl who had an innocent facial mask.

"Okay, fine." Nectar huffed and bowed again, letting the yellow flower bud bloom and the cat tail tentacle-like come out. Like the same procedure on Black Hunter, the tentacles tapped on every wound around his body, slowing down the blood and easing the pain. Danny relaxed and sighed, letting the pores go in his wounds and burns to heal.

Sam sighed and stood up looking around at seeing the mess that had taken place they did with a frown. The citizens of Amity Park knew that Team Phantom was trying to save them from ghosts, but Sam felt guilty, letting the construction workers repair the damages that were caused by the ghosts. So, Sam and her grandmother secretly took out the amount of money and gave it to the construction workers to repair on their behalf.

"There she is!" A shout erupted from her side, making her jump in surprise and look to her side to where the voices were coming from. She groaned and mentally slapped her forehead.

_Not those reporters again._

_**Hehehehe... here comes another batch.** _Spectra chuckled, earning an imaginary glare from Sam.

_Shut up!_

"Mys-Terry! I have a few questions to ask!" One reporter held up a microphone in front of her and flashes from cameras made her blinked a little.

"How was your second battle against the three dangerous ghost cats?" Another asked. Sam was now had a lot of sweat drops and answered the question. She was not comfortable with the press and wanted to fly out of there, away from the public. So, she would answer only a few questions.

"Um... well... it was tough, but I'm getting confident on the battles with Team Phantom."

"I heard that you and Invis-o-Bill are in love. Is that true?" That made Sam lose all confidence.

"Eh? But we only just met a few weeks ago!"

"What are your powers? Have you discovered anything new?" Now the questions erupted, and Sam Spectra couldn't answer all of them at once.

"Do you remember how you died?"

"Is that little ghost your traveling partner?"

"When and where did you meet Team Phantom for the very first time?"

"Do you have any family members whom you remember?"

"What is your origin?" More flashes were now bothering Sam as she looked to the side with her hands up in defense from being blind. She looked at Danny who was now better than ever and gave him a "Help me!" look. Danny chuckled, stood up, and grabbed her arm.

"Come on! Our job here is done. Let's get Black Hunter and Red Hunter back to HQ." Sam nodded as the two flew up, leaving the press behind. Tucker and Valerie were already on their hover boards and waited for the two ghosts to finish. Danny flew up, taking the lead, as Sam and the Hunters followed him and turned intangible, passing through the glass and turning tangible up in the sky.

0000

The four, now in human form, were now in the mall, finding what they wanted to buy after the people came back in a few minutes ago. Surprising Sam's best friends, the envelope had more than $5,000 dollars in them. This made Valerie buy more clothes, Danny bought the car, and Tucker bought the Nintendo Wii and more than ten games. Sam, however, was still looking for a store. She frowned and walked a little more around the mall. She looked at her watch on her right wrist and frowned. She needed to find that damn store before the ten minutes were up! Sam sighed and found a vacant bench. She walked toward the bench and sat down with a sigh. She asked her sister in a distressed mode.

_How am I gonna find that damn store in this huge place?!_

_**How should I know? Your eyes were looking around too fast that I can't concentrate where we're going.**_

_Shut up! Hey, I'm in a hurry because we now have ten minute left before Team Phantom has to come back together._ Sam heard Spectra sigh in her head in disbelief.

**_Why don't you look up?_ **Sam lifted her head and looked up. There, the store was finally found and had many beautiful clothes...

No... actually... kimonos!

Sam blinked and smiled sheepishly.

_Uh... I knew that._

_**Right...**_


	21. Changing Accident

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

**Sorry for the hold up. I told you that I'm in high school Junior Year, right? Well... I have a bunch of hard problems and papers until the next two weeks for Winter Break. So, please be patient.**

**This chapter is short since I'm losing my creativity.**

Chapter 21: Changing... Accident

"Oh mah god! This is cool! Thanks!" Valerie squealed in delight as she took out a red kimono that Sam had bought. After their shopping spree around the mall, they walked back to the hotel. However, Sam wanted Valerie to try out one of the clothes in her room, but she didn't want to tell what kind of clothes to the boys or her best friend. Valerie half walked and was half dragged toward the halfas' room by Sam half leading, half dragging the poor girl. Before she entered her and Danny's room with bags full of clothes, she turned around and said to the boys.

"No peaky."

That's was when the girls laughed as the boys blushed badly at the warning/comment.

Valerie checked herself out in front of the mirror. She was wearing a red kimono with a designed golden phoenix flying down from her shoulder down to lower left. Her designed gold sash had black diamonds with a white letter "R" in the middle with a red rope tied with the sash. Sam, however, was still digging in the bags to find something that was supposed to go with the kimono.

"Where... the hell... is that hair clip?" Valerie blinked and turned around to see her friend literally digging into the bag.

"What a' ya lookin' for?" She asked with a hint of amusement and confusion.

"Trying... to find... no, it's not this... the hair clip... stupid huge bag... that was supposed to... match with the kimono... here it is!" Sam removed herself from the bag and held up a hair clip that had a lotus flower connecting to the middle. Sam stood up and walked toward her best friend. She pushed a small amount of hair back to her ear and slipped the clip into her hair. Then, she stepped back to observe her friend's appearance. She smiled, congratulating herself for the perfect image.

"Not bad, actually... you look awesome!" Valerie turned around to examine herself in the mirror. Sam was right. With the kimono and the flower in her hair, Valerie didn't look pretty. She was actually gorgeous.

Valerie looked at Sam with a smile on her face. Unexpectedly, Valerie hugged Sam in a friendly way. Sam was a little startled and not used to the gentle hug from others. Her parents doted her and hugged her too tightly. Danny was an exception of hugging her gently... but sometimes possessively in a good way. Tucker was like a big brother to her, such as noogies, carrying her over his shoulder with a lot of her protests and much to her surprise, and finally brother and sister hug. Valerie hugged her once when they were fourteen, but Sam was very uncomfortable with it at that time. Now, Valerie was hugging like what a sister would do to a little sister, and Sam returned the affection without any discomfort. They broke apart, and Sam asked with a friendly smile.

"What was that about?" Valerie smile and patted her best friend's shoulder.

"Tat's a thank ya from me." Sam smiled and blushed lightly.

"You're... you're welcome."

0000

"I wonder what's going on in your room, Danny. The girls are taking their sweet time." The boys were waiting outside for the girls to finish before they went out to a restaurant where they haven't been too. It was already passed half an hour, and the girls didn't come out. Danny huffed and grabbed Tucker's arm, dragging him toward the door.

"D-Danny? You are not-!"

"Shut up!" Danny hissed. Tucker sighed and looked side to side, checking for anyone in the hallways.

All clear.

Danny turned himself and Tucker intangible and invisible to pass through the locked door. When they reached all the way, they froze and stared openly, having their jaws drop.

"Ya look good on that, Sam!" Valerie clapped her hands, doing a well done job on putting up her hair. Sam blushed and examined herself from the mirror.

Sam was wearing a violet kimono that had white flowers from the left hip down to the down middle with petals flying across the lower waist. She had a sash that was like Valerie's, but instead of an "R" in the middle of the diamonds, there was an "S" instead. She had a violet rope across the sash and a few bells attached to the ends. Sam had her hair up in a bun with violet sticks holding her hair up, and a huge flower pin was slipped above her ear. She had her bangs down, but it shined under the lamp.

Danny couldn't tear his eyes off of the girl... no... young woman in front of him. She looked so... beautiful... like...

_Gah! I can't even describe what's she's even compared to! No... not compared... she's the most gorgeous on the face of this world! _

Tucker was the same as Danny. He was staring openly at his girlfriend in red and shining gold. The boys were staring openly that they even forgot they were not seen. Sam's mouth breathed out a vapor, making the boys freeze in horror, but she didn't notice.

"Okay... Let's change back to our clothes. Danny and Tucker must have been standing there long enough." Sam stated. The Fenton teen quickly took the Foley teen out of the room and turned tangible once they were outside. They had their backs turned with very red faces from the door. They swore that they would never go inside to see their own girlfriends changing, but their minds were playing their girlfriends wearing their underwear with cute blushes. The boys shook the amazingly bad mental image from their minds and thinking other happy places instead of nearly naked girls. In five minutes, the girls opened the door to see the boys looking normal.

"Okay. Let's go somewhere." Sam said as the girls grabbed the two boys outside for dinner. The boys forced a smile, knowing that this dinner be take very long meal with two gorgeous girls beside them.


	22. Progress

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

**I'm sorry that I took longer, but this vacation was a drag. I had to go to ballet, next day, I failed my driving written test, later day, I had to go to church, later on, I overslept, on Friday, I had to do homework, Saturday, I had to do a performance, and Sunday was all day studying. Now, we are at Tam's dojo. This is kinda short.  
**

Chapter 22: Progress

"Hajime!" Tam announced in an occupied room. At the same second, the two students fought each other with kicks and punches. On her sides, there were five black belts on both her sides. Two of the black belts were fighting to be tested whether or not they should stay as a black belt. Tam was one of the closest observers in the dojo, but she never said anything. However, she would observe what her students did in this rank.

She already caught two hotshots who are black belts that picked on lower belts a long time ago. So, in her way of demoting others out of the rank, she would pick one of the respected black belts and one of the hotshots. She knew that the hotshots would lose from the black belts, and Tam would say to them that they were not ready for the ranks of black belts. They were outraged and tried to attack her, saying that she was being unfair. The others tried to stop them, but they were too fast. At a centimeter of contact, Tam counterattacked by slamming the two both down on the ground by one hand, stopping the students on their tracks. Tam had the strict teacher's eyes and hidden outrage of justice, eying the two hotshots.

"You call this unfairness, but I call this justice. Do you know why? All of the students in here, in every rank, are respectful and disciplined, not only to their teachers, but to their fellow students, seniors, and juniors. They show everyone respect, even your fellow ranking classmates. They even show you respect and tried to help you, but your arrogance and self-centered minds hurt not only to other lower rankings, but to your fellow students. If you cannot accept the respect and help of others, then you cannot survive the outside world."

There, she left the two prideful students in the room. She came back in the next two days and saw the same students in her dojo, wearing white belts. That surprised her and the other students. They said that her words were true since they were beaten up badly, due to the bandages around their faces. They wanted to come back and start over as white belts since they were assholes toward everyone the first time. Tam smiled and told them that it was alright to come back as long they were taking this seriously and respecting others.

They were mistrusted when they came back, but when they were black belts, they showed respect and kindness toward the other lower ranks. This caused everyone to have a change of heart. Tam was proud and gave them a test of becoming instructors, giving them the real test of the black belts.

Later on the hard months, the two students passed with flying colors. One of them went to the red belt classes, teaching them about responsibility. The other went to the blue belt classes, teaching them not to do things toward the beginner classes.

"Enough!" The two students stopped and returned to their standing position.

"Bow!" Tam commanded, seeing the two students bow to each other and returned to their spots.

_"So far, so good. Those two are improving well."_

"Line up!" The students stood up and walked toward their ranks, from junior to senior, from left to right. Tam stood up and announced.

"You all have done well, class. There were some contacts that may left you stinging and pain..." The whole students twitched, agreeing with her since there were red marks on their bodies. "... but you all have done well and improved a lot. Therefore, you have a week off." The whole class announced.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Dismissed!" The whole class packed up their bags and equipment, talking and cheering for freedom. Tam took her equipment and walked down the quiet outside hallways.

"Tam..." An old voice called out from the front. She stopped and faced toward an old man who was bald and wrinkled. Tam smiled and bowed.

"Hello, father." He grinned, showing his gaping teeth on the front.

"There's no need to bow. Nobody is here right now." Tam stood up straight and nodded.

"Is there something you need?" Her father turned toward the gardens where a small waterfall was pouring down.

"Do you remember what will happen next month in here?" He asked. Tam, forgetful as always, gave him a confusing face.

"No. What will happen next month, father?" Her dad gave her a sad smile and answered.

"The anniversary of your sister's death." Shivers were felt from Tam's spine and swore that her heart froze. She felt tears creeping up from her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall. Her father noticed this and shook his head, still believing that his daughter thought everything was her fault.

"It's okay to cry, Tam. Again, I must tell you this. It is not your fault. Your sister chose this because she wanted to save your life." Tam looked at the sky with watery eyes. Because of her, her sister died in a ghost fight at a very young age. Because of her, Tam took away her future. Because of her, the whole family thought Tam was the cause of her death. Because of her...

"Tam?"

"I'm... sorry, father. May I be excused to go to my room?" Her father nodded, knowing that Tam wanted to be alone for a while. For a physically and mentally strong woman, she still had the wound in her heart of guilt.

"All right. Take care." Tam nodded walking toward her room that was behind her father. She didn't even glance at her father because she lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. She slid open the paper door and closed it after she walked right in. Her father looked at the direction where his daughter was in and continued to walk his way down.

0000

Tam could only stand in the middle of the room without any movement over half an hour. Her eyes were dead, and no emotions were found in her eyes.

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Tam pick up her cell-phone on the table and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Hello?" She answered in an emotionless tone.

_"This is Leo."_ A growl was heard from the other side.

"Hey, Leo. Did they pass the test?"

_"Yes, barely."_

"Barely?"

_"Yes. Danny Phantom was badly injured, but Sam saved him with an injured arm. Valerie was low on ammo, but Sam and she managed to work together and injure Cheetahra with a broken rib. Tigre was mostly injured by Tucker, but Sam made the last attack. Aside from the injuries, they passed with flying colors."_

"I see. Thank you."

_"No problem."_

"Alright. Just heal yourselves and come back."

_"Yes, ma'am. Bye."_

"Bye."

Tam pressed the "Off" button and lost her grip on the phone, but she didn't have the strength to pick it up. For a few minutes, the cell-phone floated up and stopped in midair in front of Tam's head.

"Sheesh. Forgetful as always, aren't you?" A man in a white coat and brown hat with a Texan accent appeared in front of her with a smirking face. Tam didn't respond, making him frown with concern.

"Tam?"

Drops of water fell down to the ground, now giving him a full concern. Sounds of sniffs and hics came from the strong Tam. She clenched her fists as they turned white in the knuckles and fingernails cut through her skin, making her bleed. Walker's stern face softened and hugged Tam.

"It's alright... I'm here."

Tam, on instinct, hugged him back. She didn't know why, but shed always felt better whenever he was around to comfort her. Tam was in love with Walker, and Walker vice versa. When she stopped crying, she said.

"Thank you, Walker." Walker just smiled.


	23. Bath Incident

**Now, we are moving on to Sam's life. I'm going to give you a warning. Do not read if you are going to be squirming around. Read on your own risk. I'll put bold on the squirming part. Now... I'm going go straight to the cold showers. I'm sixteen and a half year old girl, and my mind is either scarred or ruined. Sorry, no lemons here. My brain just jumped off the cliff.**

Chapter 23: Bath Incident

Sam growled as she tossed her body to the side on her futon. She couldn't sleep because of last evening's weirdness. Ever since dinner, the boys hadn't said a word to the girls as Sam and Valerie were chatting away like it was normal. The girls noticed that Tucker and Danny were quiet and glanced at them every single second. They told the boys to relax since it was just dinner, but the boys were stuttering and stating that they were fine. The girls didn't believe one bit of their white lies.

Danny already left to the baths, saying he needs to relax his aching muscles from the fight. Sam agreed and let him go until now. She needed a bath also but not from the fight. She was getting stressed out all over again. She growled and tossed the blanket from the side and sat up.

_I can't take this. I need a bath._

Sam undressed herself and grabbed her robe off the hanger to cover up her modesty. She clipped her hair up loosely to keep her hair dry from the water. She slid the doors aside and walked out to see the old woman again walking by.

"Yumi? What are you doing here this late?" The old woman turned around to see Sam in a dark violet robe.

"Sam? Ah... yes. I couldn't sleep, so I'm walking around a bit to let myself sleep. What are you doing here?" Sam rubbed her neck with a light blush.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" Sam nodded.

"Something like that." Yumi rose an eyebrow until she got the idea... the wrong idea. The old woman smiled sweetly and turned back to resume her walk.

"Alright. Take good care, and... Sam?" Sam blinked.

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything... naughty." Sam was confused until she blushed deeply. She wanted to yell at her master's master, but she would wake up everyone. Plus, Yumi left around the corner. Sam sighed and wanted to take the bath, **_badly_**.

0000

Sam strolled down the hallways with a little alert and lost in thought. Some doors had a red card, hanging on the knob and revealing that someone is in here. The others had a green card, revealing that it is vacant. Her mind was somewhere else as her feet guided her to one of the private baths since the public bath is closed at night. The only baths that are open are private ones.

"Oh... god..." Sam froze. Was that Valerie's voice next to her? Sam turned her head toward the door next to her. Another voice came from the same room, but this voice was much deeper.

"...Valerie..." She paled and continued walking down the hall with a flustered face. Tucker... and Valerie...

_Are they actually doing... "it"? Better give them room and not disturb._

However, Sam could not keep her curiosity out of her business. Sam turned her head around to see or hear anyone coming.

_All clear._

"Nectar..." Sam whispered, summoning her flowery friend. The flower ghost popped her head up from the wooden floor. She had her eyes at her master.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Could you check on Valerie?" The flower gave her a annoyed glare, sending her a warning look about what happened in the afternoon. Sam sighed and reasoned with the flower.

"I don't want two of my best friends doing something what they are not supposed to do." Nectar sighed and reluctantly agreed, disappearing by sinking down to the ground. For half a minute, Nectar appeared from in front of her face, hanging upside down.

"Tucker was massaging Valerie's shoulder all this time. They just got out of the baths."

"Did they do anything else?" Sam asked, and the flower shook her head. The female halfa sighed with relief and waved her hand.

"Alright. You are dismissed. Rest up for another training or battle." The flower ghost nodded and disappeared. Sam continued to walk down to the unoccupied doors that showed a green card. She opened the door and entered inside the private bath. Once she was inside, she look around the small bath that could hold up to two people.

"Finally..." Sam untied the knot in front of her and let her robe drop down to reveal her bare body. She grabbed a clean towel nearby and let her foot touch the steaming water. After a couple of seconds of testing, she dipped her leg in and her other leg after. Walking toward the huge rock in the middle, Sam placed her towel on top of it and proceed walking to the far corner of the bath. Sam finally sighed and dipped her whole body in the spring bath, feeling her muscles relaxed.

_Ah... this is heaven..._

However, heaven only exists for a few seconds.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sam splashed her whole body in the water and gasped mentally.

_Shit! I forgot to flip the card over!_

She looked around herself to find her towel, only that it was far away from her reach. She kept her body down and walked on her knees, quickly.

_Ack! How much am I forgetting things? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

About a millimeters away from her reach, the person saw Sam reaching for the towel gasped, catching Sam's attention.

"Sam?"

"Danny?"

0000

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was the heat or a dream. Before this event happened, Danny was wandering around the halls, not feeling any sleepiness in his head or any cold feelings. He was thinking about Sam who was wearing a kimono that showed her... curves. He needed air and a little gap between them, or he might lose control of his ghost side. He did sensed some ghosts around and transformed to check the hotel. However, they were kind ghosts and guardian spirits in the place. Danny apologized many times to the ghosts he thought were bad, but they forgave him because Danny Phantom was a hero but needed a vacation. They also watched over their descendants in Amity Park and thanked him for saving them from other ghosts.

After the discussion with the ancestors, Danny transformed back to his human form and walked toward one of the doors that had a green card. He wasn't aware of what was inside because he needed his mind off of stress. Once inside, he flipped the card to red and closed the door. He took his robe off and wrapped a clean towel around his waist. Once he entered the waters, he had a glimpse of another robe and a towel resting on a rock.

_Who is here?_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Danny asked. He heard splashes like someone was rushing toward the towel. He smelled the sent of a familiar person that he loved.

_Wait... could it be?_

Danny lowered his body up to his chest and crawled forward. He got a glimpse of jet black hair and saw who was in the bath with him... naked, making him gasped with amazement.

"Sam?"

"Danny?"

0000

Sam could not tear her eyes away from the well-toned Danny. This must have been a fantasy come true. Here, she was naked... in a room... alone with a barely naked Danny. She examined his body: lean, six packed, silken hair, deep sapphire eyes. She felt her body temperature rise. Is it her, or is the bath making her dizzy?

It was the same for Danny. He could not stop staring at the porcelain woman in front of him. Her body was in the milky water, but her smooth white skin contrasting to her amethyst eyes and black hair made it look soft. Without her make-up, her lips were pink and soft, kissable and inviting. Her neck had little droplets and looked like her skin was down underwater, hiding from Danny's eyes.

"Um... hey." Sam greeted, trying to calm her storming heart and mind. Thank goodness that Spectra was sleeping, or Sam would have died in that spot.

"Hey." Danny greeted the same and had the same problem inside of him.

"Um... I thought you took a bath." Sam started the conversation.

"Er... yeah. I got delayed because I sensed ghosts in here." Danny explained his reasons before Sam laughed.

"So you got delayed because of guardian spirits, eh?" Forgetting the situation they were in, Sam teased Danny about his obliviousness to the little shrines in some of the rooms that held the ancestors of Yumi's family. Danny laughed sheepishly.

"How was I supposed to know? I think the stress is finally getting into me." Sam nodded, agreeing to his words.

"Yeah. Yumi's family has good natured spirits watching over the hotel. It's her family's tradition of respecting their ancestors and giving them gifts such as fruits, bread, candles, and tea. It's a culture shock for you, but for me, it's somewhat familiar." She looked up and could fireflies above their heads. Danny looked up and whistled.

"That's a nice view."

"Yeah..."

For the past minutes, the two halfas just stared at the dancing fireflies until the wind blew. Sam shivered, feeling the coldness getting to her. Danny looked at her with concern.

"You should go back to the room. You're gonna catch a cold." Sam nodded and agreed what her boyfriend said.

"Yeah... Well, goodnight." Sam moved her left knee back, but she accidentally slipped.

"Whoa!" Sam fell forward, wrapped her arms around Danny's back, and Danny unconsciously wrapped his arms around Sam's bare body. They froze like that after the collision of their bodies. Sam blushed deep red, feeling Danny's rough body in front of hers. Danny, on the other hand, had his eyes turned green and blushed deeply to feel Sam's soft body and two plushes of skin against his hard chiseled chest.

"S-Sam..." Danny moaned as he tightened his grip around her. Sam looked up to see Danny looking down to see through her.

"Danny..."

_0000_

_Danny couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his head down to capture her soft lips with his own. Sam moaned as she moved from under his grip as her hands moved from his back, to his sides, and up to his chest. Danny slid his tongue in her mouth and licked her lips to play with him. Submissively, Sam's tongue tangled with his tongue, tasting him like he was heaven. Danny groaned in her mouth and walked forward to deepen the kiss. Sam took a step backwards and continued to do so that she felt her feet touching something rough. She knew it was a rock and pressed her back against it, letting Danny lean closer and felt his rough body against her smooth one._

_Danny groaned and stopped where he and Sam were. Sam grind her body against his, making him closer. Danny groaned louder and went closer. She was so soft, but Sam looked like she was breakable if Danny went too close to crush her. Danny grabbed her wrists and held them up above her head gently. Sam's arms obeyed and went limp until Danny and Sam broke apart to catch their breathes. They were panting hard from the lack of air in their lungs and dizziness swimming in their heads. Danny's focus cleared until his eyes dropped to her chest. His eyes widened as he examined what was hidden under the milky water. Her breasts were supple and full, not to mention looking so soft and those could fit in his hands. He looked up to see his Sam still not focusing. He waited until she recovered her senses._

_Sam blinked and gained her focus to see Danny's green eyes looking at her back with pleading eyes. She felt a cold draft from her chest and looked down. Squeaking, she turned her arms intangible and covered herself with her arms. Her wrists were held again and separated from revealing herself to him. She felt Danny lean down and whispered, huskily._

_"Have I told you that you are the most beautiful creature?" Sam blushed and shook her head. Danny smirked and leaned his face toward the left breast. Sam gasped as she felt something warm and wet that flicked her center. She felt her stomach churn into butterflies as Danny licked, sucked, and nipped her. He moved his head up toward her collarbone and kissed her neck softly. She shuddered a sigh as her hands felt the release of his grasp. Sam slid her arms around his neck, and her hands were tangled around Danny's hair._

_Danny felt his ghost side wanted more of her than just that. His right hand held on her waist as his left hand held her right bosom. Sam moaned and tugged his hair as she felt something making her slick between her legs. Danny's right hand dipped into the water and into her core. Sam gasped and threw her head back, feeling his fingers inside of her. Oh how she reacted to the skin of her lover in her sensitive skin. She panted as she buried her face in his hair, inhaling his scent. Danny tested his fingers inside by sliding out and in. He felt her fingers tugging his hair harder and whimpering his name out. Danny smirked and continue his torturous ministrations. Sam felt her body on fire. Her two bosoms were held and sucked while her legs weakened as the fingers plunged deeper inside her. Before she climaxed, Danny removed himself from her, making her whimper from the loss of contact. However, Danny went behind her and massaged her shoulders to relax_

_0000_

"Danny..." She whispered as she leaned against his hard chest.

"You like that, Sam?" Danny grinned happily as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Yes. Danny. Thanks." She purred.

0000

The next day, the four were in the mall again to check out the southern part. There were more stores than they thought, so the girls were separated from the boys. Valerie was wearing blue tight jeans, a yellow shirt with a tiger on her back, a green headband, and black wristbands. Sam wore the normal clothes: purple jeans, black shirt that had a skull on the front, and a necklace with an "S" emblem.

"So... did ya and Danny... do it?" Valerie asked with a little curiosity in her voice. Sam choked on her slurpee and slightly glared at her best friend.

"We didn't... do it, but..." Sam looked to the side and blushed. Valerie nodded with understanding.

"Ya guys didn' do it, but ya were close, righ'?" Sam blushed even harder and didn't say a word.

"You too?" Valerie blushed this time, confirming Sam's suspicion.

"How did ya know?" Sam sighed and said this bluntly.

"Next time, be a bit quieter. I didn't want to go inside, but you two were loud enough for me to hear from the door." Valerie blushed badly but whispered.

"Uh huh. And ya should be quiet on tha moans. I could hear ya two from tha door, also." Sam hid her blushing face behind her bangs. While they were walking, they spotted an arcade where the dance platform was for Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. Sam smirked.

"Okay. Let's settle our dispute. Let's play and see who could beat the highest score." Valerie rose an eyebrow and spotted what Sam was looking at, copying her smirk and nodded.

"You're on."


	24. Departure Gift and Welcome Back Attack

Chapter 24: Departure Gift and Welcome Back Attack

Sam and Danny sighed as they packed up the last of their clothes. It was the last day of until the expired date on their coupons. They double checked their belongings and turned to their ghost form to search anything else they forgot.

"So... once we come back to Amity Park, the ghosts will come back again. Possibly, your brother would be there." Danny stated the obvious. Sam nodded and scratched her neck. They had a long break. Now, it is time that they return to their positions as protectors.

"Sam! Sam!"

Nectar appeared on the ceiling and above Sam and Danny's heads. She was waving a letter that had the seal of the World Guards.

"Tam wants Team Phantom to read this letter, privately." Nectar used her blue bud that opened to reveal a vine inside the middle. The vine held the letter and gave it to Sam. The ghost girl took the letter, rose an eyebrow, and frowned.

"Nectar?"

"Yes?"

"How did Tam summon you?" The flower ghost tilted her head and answered, bluntly.

"Tam always summoned me like she always does." Sam and Danny were surprised to hear this. Tam was strong for a legendary ghost, but they never heard or seen her summon other ghosts or used her own ghost powers.

"Have you seen her use her powers?" Danny asked with curiosity. Nectar nodded.

"Only she used them for extreme problems such as Pariah Dark's invasion, she will unleash most of her powers. Um... could I go? I _really_ need to send another letter to Walker and Clockwork." The flower ghost look impatient and nervous. Sam and Danny nodded to leave the poor ghost alone. The ghost sighed and disappeared in thin air. Sam and Danny looked at each other with feared looks.

"Ms. Tam wasn't kidding about the hard training, was she?" Danny asked with a bit fear in her voice. Sam shook her head and sighed, feeling a migraine coming up.

"No. Never. Your lucky that you have her on a few days. I have to deal with her a lot."

0000

The four were now outside after meeting up with each other and checking out of the hotel. They were waiting for Sam's crazy cousin to pick them up. They heard a screech and a honk from the far side, alerting them that the Risk Taker was coming. Finally, the screeches stopped with the honks. They were beginning to be worried of what happened to them, but the honk sound close by meant that they are alright... with a police car nearby. The sliding door opened to reveal the other band members from Punks while Ark was sulking on the drivers seat, making Sam hide her face behind her hands and wished that she denied that she knew her cousin. The window from the front passenger seat rolled down and revealed a slim twenty year old man.

"Yo! Sam! Wassup? I haven't seen you forever." A black messy haired teen with green eyes grinned. He was wearing a black leather vest and black pants with chains in his pockets. His red shirt had the words on front, saying "If you are so smart, then why are you reading this?" He had three ring pierces on his left eyebrow and wore a dragon ring on his right middle finger. Sam stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I haven't seen you since you cannon balled on the pool and caused a massive splash on my thirteenth birthday, Shocker. How was your singing career?" The teen shrugged.

"It's okay. You'll get use to it when you are making another album." Sam grinned, making Danny green with jealousy. Sam noticed this and turned her focus to her boyfriend.

"Danny. You are not thinking-?" She bursted into laughter with Tucker and Valerie. Danny, clueless on some parts, rose an eyebrow, giving her a "what" look. Sam controlled her laughter, but she was snickering.

"Ew... hehehe... you were thinking that I like my cousin more than you?" She bursted out of laughter again with the other band members, except Danny who turned green and denied that he wasn't thinking about that and Shocker yelling and scolding the girl who ignored him. Sam coughed and recomposed herself.

"Anyway... this is Shocker, my other cousin and Ark's cousin. You already know the 'Punks.' The guy with the army bandana around his neck is Drake, the drummer..." The young man who was wearing a bandana around his neck waved at the gang. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes for an eighteen year old. He had was wearing a blue shirt, black spiked wristbands, grey cargo pants, and brown army boots.

"... Surge, the fastest guitar player in this group..." The oldest band player in the group crossed his arms and looked out with no emotion. He had white short hair that covered his left eye. His dark brown eyes was dead of emotion, but there is life in this guy. He wore a white shirt that had a grim reaper and brown leather pants. His shoes were actually black boots that had the sides of the skull on the outside.

"... and the all around guitar player and comedian, Rick."

"Saaaammmm..." Sam sighed as her name was moaned like a ghost.

"Rick. Shut up before you give me another headache." The guy laughed nervously before he was about to get his ass whooped to Jupiter and back. Rick was the short brownish redhead with greenish blue eyes. His skin was a bit darker than the rest, but he had the humorous side. The guy wore a yellow shirt and a white sleeved shirt under the yellow shirt. He had blue jeans and green sneakers.

The two officers separately asked the whole group about Ark and their reasoning of his speeding, and Sam explained the whole reason about her cousin, who kept on saying "Hey! I was late!", and their pick up without warning about the whole band coming to pick them up. The officers were confused about which famous band until Sam stated that the "Punks" are one of the most famous group to be heard. The officers nodded about hearing a little about the band and their... issues.

"Alright. We'll let you off with a ticket, but no more crazy stunts." The officer gave Ark a pointed look as Ark sweated and the rest of the gang cheered silently.

"Sam!" Sam turned around to see Yumi coming down from the hotel.

"Yumi?" The old woman held out a locket that looked old and dirty like it was hidden for a long time.

"I'm giving this to you as a good luck charm. I wish you for your safety." Sam smiled at the old woman. Sure... she kicked ass for an old woman and knock the air out of Valerie, Sam, and their karate teacher, but she was merciful and sweet. Sam nodded and took the locket from the old woman's grasp.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The old woman turned around to walk back to the hotel but stopped from one step.

"Oh... I almost forgot. Those coupons that you gave me for rooms." Sam rose an eyebrow and nodded, suspiciously. Her three best friends gathered around her to hear the news.

"My student, your teacher, called me and told me that she gave you the coupons. I was a bit surprised by her kindness. She only showed brief kindness to others, but she seemed to care for you and Valerie." Sam's eyes widened as they watched the elder walked back to the hotel. Tam did all this. Sam and Valerie wished that they could return the favor to their teacher. Sam, with curiosity, opened the locket when the three were staring at the old woman. Sam's eyes widened and closed the locket and hid it quickly in her pocket.

"Let's go, guys." Sam announced to her friends about their departure. Before she entered the car, her mind went back to the locket. Inside the locket, it had two small pictures in there. On the left side, the picture was black and white that had three friends. Two girls smiling while pinching a boy's face to make him smile. The other picture was black and white, but the right picture had a man, a woman, two twin boys, and two twin younger girls. The two young girls... looked exactly like Tam with the bowl haircut.

0000

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just once, Sam."

"Ark!" Sam barked at her cousin with the Devil's Glare through the rear mirror. They were now in the middle of the road that the gang is halfway to Amity Park, and their dear old Daredevil was eying at the ramp on the construction site. With Sam, Shocker and Surge were also giving him death glares but not much as Sam's glare.The others were chatting away with Rick and Drake about the band's spare time and days in the studios. Ark reluctantly agreed to not cause anymore chaos or trouble while driving with his two hands on the steering wheel and feet on the pedals. The van passed the ramp and the construction site in front of them. In silence, they exhaled softly and continued to be silent for the rest of the trip.

_**BOOM!**_

Or not.

"What the fuck was that! Ark?" Sam held on to the seat while the others held on to the arms of the seat. Ark answered, negatively.

"That wasn't me! I swear! Would I try something like this outside while I'm right in the van?" The whole group stared at the driver and looked out of the van. Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker felt their blood froze into ice while the "Punks" were questioning about who the heck was up there.

"Where are you, little sister of mine? Come out, come out, wherever you are."

_Oh... shit..._


	25. Who's In Control?

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 25: Who's In Control?

Sam's heart skipped one beat until it became rapid. Why? Why now? Why is Samuel attacking the outskirts of Amity Park, smiling maliciously? She shivered. It felt like her body had touched ice. This was _not_ her brother. But, her grandmother said he was her brother. A huge part of her disagreed with her grandmother as she watched her brother cause destruction on the road. However, there was a tiny part of her who agreed with her grandmother that Samuel was not doing this action.

"Sam! Let's get out of here!" Danny grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the window, escaping to the other side of the van with the others running. In time, another explosion erupted from the side of the van, turning it over on its side. Sam glanced at her friends and her two best friends. The band was blending in with the crowd of panicked drivers, but Tucker and Valerie took another turn to hide behind the two huge rocks. Danny spotted a large rock that wasn't occupied by any other and signaled Sam to follow him. The girl nodded and let him take her behind the rock.

Once they were behind the boulder and away from being scene, the two panted for oxygen slightly and regained their breath. With a flash, two bright rings formed around their waist and split up and down, transforming them to Danny Phantom and Sam Spectra. The two hybrids turned intangible and sunk into the ground. Above the people, Samuel was still calling out someone in a child voice.

"Come out, little sister." Samuel was about to toss another ball of energy at a random car. When he heard two children crying and spotted them trapped in the car, his smile turned into a wicked grin. Before he could throw the ball of energy, he felt a blast on his back that startled him. He chuckled, turning his head ninety degrees to see Danny Phantom readying his next attack on the ghost.

"So, Phantom. Shall we begin our duel?" Samuel mocked his gentleman attitude toward the guarded hero. Danny narrowed his eyes at the two faced ghost and gave a quick glance at the trapped kids.

_Thank you, Sam._

Sam managed to turn intangible while Samuel was distracted to take the two kids out of the car. Danny glared at the ghost and nodded, gathering both ice and power in each of his hands. Samuel smirked and gathered his own power. In the blink of an eye, the two disappeared with speed like shooting stars going to collide into each other. It did collide at first, but it continued as the _shooting star_ struck each other in the air between one in just three seconds.

0000

"Mommy!" The two children cried as they hugged their mother who hugged them back with tears of joy. Sam smiled after she released the rescued boy and girl who were clutching the famous Spectra. She felt envious of watching the family hugging and seeing the aura color that meant happiness and relief because her family were away and her brother was dead... body wise.

_... but it was worth it, and my family is coming together._

"Thank you for saving my children, Miss...?"

"Please, call me Spectra. I feel awkward of the nickname." Sam said as she heard two voices above her head.

"SPECTRA!!" Her focus spotted up in the sky to see the two Hunters on their hover boards. Everyone murmured about the rumors about the ghost girl who joined Team Phantom. Sam, not noticing the audience behind her, nodded to the Hunters, signaling to them that she would be there.

"Wait!" Sam turned around to see the two children she rescued in front of her. Sam knelt down and asked them.

"Yes?" The girl and boy held out their pinkies.

"Would you promise us that you would visit us sometime?" Sam smiled and thought this was cute. She was a bit shy and nervous around the children while she was in her ghost form, but she never hated kids. Sam knelt down and grabbed both of their pinkies with hers.

"All right. I promise." The three released their pinkies, and Sam flew up to the Hunters who were awaiting her arrival.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready?" Black Hunter chuckled when Sam gave him a scowl and a light glare.

"Just because you are three months older than me doesn't mean you can call me a kid." Sam growled. Black Hunter shrugged and set his hover board to auto mode. Red Hunter did the same, but she was a bit cautious on the newly developed hover board.

"Tuck-hon. What's new 'bout this hover board?" Valerie asked through the mini speaker that only Tucker and Valerie could hear.

**"Just the intangibility and improvement on the shield. The chip had a short circuit."** Valerie nodded and flew forward with Sam and Tucker after her. Sam gave one glance at the two kids below her and then focused on the battle they were going to face.

0000

Danny panted in exhaustion. There was no way Samuel was on the same level as Danny in one shot. Sure Danny could let out a sigh after finishing his battle against any ghost, but this battle was on a whole different level. His muscles were sore as hell, his suit had small cuts forming on his arms and legs, and his body gave everything it had against the ghost. The ghost was exhausted and injured a little, but he was not backing down. Danny concentrated his right hand and felt his hand turning into ice. Samuel caught sight of another attack and charged his body with energy. Danny shot out icicles toward the ghost, and by one inch from the sharp freezing needle to Samuel's chest, the man disappeared.

"Oh... crap." Danny muttered.

"Over here, fool!" Danny looked up and met a heel on his face. Our hero was sent down to the ground, colliding with the hard concrete hard enough to make a crater. Samuel smirked smugly but it vanished into gritting teeth of pain as the younger Spectra kicked his ribs hard enough to force him far away from her and Danny. From behind him, Red Hunter charged her huge ecto-gun and fired at the incoming ghost sent by Sam Spectra. Samuel, yet again, was blasted sky high toward Black Hunter with his own ecto-gun... er... hover board holding four sets of ecto-lasers. One was a huge gun over his shoulder, a double barrel gun on his right side, a machine gun on his left side, and a five packed missiles... er... lasers under the hover board. At the same second, Samuel was in Black Hunter's range, and Black Hunter, pressing the button on his left arm, activated his weapons. Samuel felt the burning pain wrapped around his body and the ground on his side.

Deactivating his weapons, Black Hunter flew toward to his best friend where Spectra and Red Hunter were already by Phantom's side.

"Danny. Ya okay?" Red Hunter asked her friend with concern. Danny nodded while cracking his broken nose to the right place and said "ow." Slowly, Danny removed his hand from his nose and saw red liquid on his white glove. Sam bit her lip and placed her hand over Danny's bleeding nose. A light glowed from her palm, and Danny's eyes drooped a little from the warmth. Sam removed her palm away to reveal a healthy undamaged nose. Danny rubbed his nose and smiled.

"Thanks, Spec." Sam smiled and patted his head like he was an affectionate puppy. Danny scowled and huffed to signal the new member that he wasn't a baby. Sam just giggled and then frowned into seriousness. She turned around to face the empty lot and moved her focus around. She was aware of the enormous hate aura, but she didn't know that her body was shaking violently. The three noticed her body shivering badly like she was sensing a ghost, and they finally got the message that the battle wasn't over just yet. Danny turned his focus behind him, and the Hunters took his side. They felt the air getting colder, and before they even reacted, they heard cracks from below.

"Gotcha."

Four Samuels emerged from the ground and sent an uppercut to the four heroes at the same time. Team Phantom felt both pain and force from the blow as they were all sent into the sky. Before they reached to the highest altitude, they saw Samuel hovering over them with a malicious smirk and four red ecto-energy balls over his head. Everyone, except Sam, gritted their teeth a little and glared at the ghost above them. Sam, however, could see something hidden behind the hatred aura. She could see a tiny outline of sadness and pain from the hate aura.

_Could that mean..._

The next thing she knew, Samuel disappeared, and the energy rammed straight against their stomachs, and the energy for Sam was aimed at the chest. The energy felt like a huge fist with a burning cold sensation, and they felt they were forced to go down. Without a warning, the four landed and smashed onto four different cars, hearing the glass shatter underneath them. Danny, Tucker, and Valerie sat up and shook their head to gain focus before Samuel would attack again. They could taste the copper from their mouths and felt a few small cuts from their backs, arms, and legs.

"Well... I win." They snapped their attention to Sam who was unconscious and badly injured and Samuel hovering over her with energy emitting from his hand.

"Sam!" Danny shouted and tried to move. However, he felt his body being held down. Every muscle was tense and he tried to move, but against the ghost hybrid's will, he was stuck.

"I can't move!" Valerie shouted as she tried to move her arm.

"Dammit! Same here!" Tucker said the same thing. Samuel smirked and turned his head towards Danny who was glaring at him and unconsciously snarling at him.

"I can control gravity and air around me. Therefore, your body cannot move, and you will witness her first fatal injury." Danny snarled at him like a protective mate and had a few tears leaking down his face. Samuel smirked even more and charged up his power.

_"I won't let you hurt her!"_ Samuel lost focus and snarled, letting the power on his hand to disappear and clutching his head.

"Damn you, human! Do not interfere with my goal!" He felt another painful throb in his head and felt his mouth and a kind voice speak out against his will.

"I don't care what happens to me! You have evil intentions and evil desires! I will stop you in any way!" The ghost screamed out in pain as he felt something coming out from his head. They blinked and understood what was happening. Inside that evil side, the good Samuel was either preventing or fighting his evil side... or both. Samuel stumbled away from the unconscious figure of Sam and down to the ground, thrashing side to side.

"Go back to your dungeon, human! I do not want any interference. You hear me?!" He shouted as he shook his head from side to side.

"Sam! Wake up! Dammit!" The different voice cursed. The two Samuels were arguing and fighting for dominant control their body and mind. The evil side was winning, but the good side was preventing him from controlling the body.

"You! Phantom! Get Sam the hell outta here, and blast me away from her! I'll try to hold him off for a while." The good side demanded from the evil side's lips. Danny snapped his attention back and tried to argue that he couldn't move or blast him because he was part of Sam's family. Without knowing if Samuel was a mind reader or not, Samuel spoke normally with a kind smile.

"Everyone. I disabled his powers for a while, and...I'm dead. I've been dead for a long time, and you should know that there's nothing you, Sam, or I could do to stop my evil self. You have to... eliminate me. My evil side has taken control of my spirit mostly, but he has no right to contain me inside." Another throb and thrash to the side alerted Samuel and the conscious members of Team Phantom.

"Hurry! I don't know if I-"

"Shut the fuck up, human!" The evil side snarled as the good side screamed in agony. Danny charged his right palm with energy and shot it as strong as he can at the turmoil Samuel. The blast was so hard that the ghost crashed into the boulder. The ghost unfortunately turned intangible to pass all the cars behind him, but fortunately, no one was in the cars. Black Hunter and Red Hunter dashed to Sam's unconscious body and lifted her up.

Danny sighed as he couldn't sense Samuel and walked toward his friends. Seeing the injured Sam, Danny's heart tightened in rage and sadness. He held his arms up like he was asking to let him hold her. Valerie let go of Sam to let Tucker hold her. Tucker nodded to Danny and carried Sam bridle style, so he could take a few steps forward to the ghost hybrid. With five steps toward Danny, Tucker held the ghost girl up to Danny, and Danny slid his arms under Sam's knees and back. Tucker let his arms down and took a few steps back. Valerie walked behind Tucker, placed her left hand on his right shoulder, and took his right arm with her right hand. Tucker lifted his left hand and placed his over Valerie's hand on his shoulder, giving her a light squeeze for both comfort and hope.

Danny's breath was held and squeezed Sam for any signs for life. He hoped that the impact wasn't fatal because Samuel was much stronger than Danny anticipated from any other ghosts. Sam had some experience of ghost hunting and fighting against other ghosts, but Samuel was a whole different level between the two siblings.

"Sam..." Danny choked a sob. When her name was mentioned, Sam groaned and fluttered her eyes opened.

"Danny? Did we win?" The three sighed in relief, and Danny let Sam down to her feet but never let her go. Danny hugged her tightly and nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck.

"I thought we lost you, Sam." Sam patted his back and soothing him that she was okay and nothing was going to kill her by a long shot. Sam blinked, feeling a slight pain in her chest. She groaned in pain as Danny loosened his grip around her.

"What's wrong?" Danny let her go a bit as Sam rubbed her chest.

"I remembered that I was actually hit in the chest. Why am I not in so much pain?" She saw a gold chain sticking out on the zipper of her sleeve V collar shirt and grabbed the chain up. Danny blushed badly to see that Sam had a piece of jewelry in her bra, but he was curious about what had saved her. Taking out the gold chain, Sam's memory hit her like a truck ramming her mind into remembering.

It was the locket that Yumi gave her.

The locket saved her from the fatal attack since there was a huge dent in the middle of the locket.

"A locket?" Valerie asked as Sam flipped the locket open. Team Phantom, except Sam, gasped at the second picture they saw. Two Tams. Does Tam have a twin? Before they commented, they could hear snarling and panting. Samuel was hovering in the air, glaring at the group.

"You all are lucky that I have to deal with this annoying problem. I'll be back with some help." Black mist swirled around him and engulfed the ghost from existence. Team Phantom sighed in relief and relaxed. The battle was over... for now.

0000

"Where the fuck have you four been? Don't you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Shocker growled at the four normal teenagers with the whole band behind him, waiting for answers out of the four. They all looked at each other and looked back at the band. Before Sam was about to explain, Danny cleared his throat and answered.

"Way behind the crowd." The five men gave him a look of confusion, but they were a bit convinced that the four were behind them.

"Okay. We believe ya." Ark said, and Surge nodded solemnly. The four sighed in relief as the crowd started to move to the emergency buses that were prepared for any ghost attacks nearby.

"Sam." The Goth girl turned her head to Valerie who whispered her name. Even though they could understand through silent talking though the lips, Valerie needed answers clearly through whispers.

"Was that Masta Tam?" Sam looked back at the locket that was now on her chest and back to Valerie.

"Yes. I think she has a twin that she never mentioned about."


	26. The Letter

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

Chapter 26: The Letter

It was Thursday in a sunny afternoon. Still in break, the students in Casper High were still partying from all the hard weeks. Team Phantom was back from their far away "mission" and thanked Spirit for watching over Amity Park while they were gone. However, Spirit just nodded and left without a word, leaving Sam and Valerie worried. The two tried to speak to her, but she said that she has grading to do. Tam gave Sam and Valerie a warning after their training with her was done.

"Sam, Valerie. I will not hesitate to attack you to keep you away from prying on my problem. I have dealt with this for a long time. You don't have to worry about me."

After that, Sam and Valerie avoided the topic a bit, but they were still curious about what made their teacher so mellow.

Team Phantom had their regular routine: patrolling the city, fighting ghosts occasionally, training with the three powerful leaders of the World Guards, hanging out in Nasty Burger during their lunchtime, and spending time with their families during dinner. They had some occurrences with the annoying Box Ghost. They had some practice battles against other former World Guards such as Wulf, Frostbite, Ember, Desiree, Skulker, or Technus. On other times, there were real fierce battles they had to face such as Vlad or Penelope and Bertrand.

On one day, such as yesterday, Danny was about to argue back at Tam moving him to Walker's prison for training by next month. He shut up once he saw Tam's glaring eyes aimed at him, ending the conversation that Danny would be transferred to his place. He also figured out that Tam was Sam's martial arts teacher due to the glare way similar to Sam's and Valeries. The difference was that hers was deadlier. Their leader had a scowling face when he returned to his house from Spirit's Dream Realm. Sam's concern melted his stubborn attitude and made him fess up his problems.

"Tam said that I would be joining Tucker and Valerie on training next month. She never told me why."

"It's okay, Danny." Sam ruffled his front hair for his little comfort. Tucker sighed and flopped down on the couch, making Valerie worry about him.

"Tucker? Wat's wron'?" Tucker glanced up to Valerie and being blunt.

"Has anyone thought about what Walker's problem is?" Valerie tilted her head in confusion. Tucker rubbed his temple and explained a bit more.

"While I fixing my hover board in the lockers during our training, Tam walked in and asked for Walker's presence."

_Flashback_

_Tucker sighed as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. His hover board was damaged at the bottom during the evasion training. Despite from having a bump on his head inside his helmet and having a slight burn on his back, his hover board was hit first on the bottom and had the engine controller fried. Thank God that he was prepared to install the main parts for the hover board. Skulker and Technus gave Tucker a little break to repair the damaged hover board. Tucker agreed and took his hover board so he could fix it. Worried about Valerie, he looked at Valerie with doubt. Valerie waved her hand with a smile and told him to not worry about her because she fought ghosts longer than he did. He relaxed a bit and went to the locker room._

_"For the love of-" A spark erupted from the hover board, causing more problems inside._

_"__**Ah shit**__!"_

_"Watch your language, Black Hunter." Tucker turned his head around to see the famous Tam Spirit sitting on the lockers with a grin on her face. Tucker sighed in annoyance and continued his work on his damaged hover board._

_"Aren't you supposed to grade other stuff, Ms. High?"_

_"Actually, would you get Walker here?" Tucker stopped half way from getting his screw driver on the floor and turned his head half way._

_"What?" Tam huffed and crossed her arms._

_"I repeat. Would you get Walker here? It's urgent." Tucker was about to say that either she could summon Nectar to get Walker or walk to his office by herself, but Tam cut his thoughts off._

_"I already went to his office, and he isn't there. Nectar is with Sam for training her new earth powers since I don't know how to use them." Tucker sighed in hopelessness and pressed the button on the communicator to announce his departure._

_"Skulker, Technus, Valerie. The leader of the World Guards is here. She wants me to find Walker, and do you have a clue where the hell is he?" He released the button, and an answer from Technus was heard with a lot of shooting._

_"He should be in the shooting room, and sometimes, he would be patrolling around the building." The answer was cut off, and Tucker asked when he pressed the button._

_"Which room?" He released the button and waited for a response._

_"He should be in R-15 or S-12." Tucker nodded and pressed the button._

_"Thanks." The conversation ended, and Tucker set his damaged board aside. He stood up and looked behind him._

_"Do you need to follow me? I know where those two places are." Tam blushed slightly and jumped off the locker on the floor._

_"Um... ahem... how do you know?" Tucker sighed and opened the door to exit out. For a prideful ghost, this halfa was confusing and mysterious._

_"I know some things about people."_

_0000_

_Walker's hallways were cold and clammy. Behind the bars were convicted ghosts who wanted to stir trouble in the outside of the prison and the human world. Two or three ghost officers were patrolling in the cold hallways. At some times after training, two or three ghost would ambush Tucker or Valerie, but the two were always wary about their surroundings. In other words, the two always kicked the ghosts' asses down to the ground. However, this time... it was Tam Spirit who was escorted down the hallways. Tucker moved his eyes to the officers and cells. The officers were wide eyed and floated a little faster to pick up the pace. The convicts shuddered, and some curled into the corner, mumbling about other thoughts._

_Tucker may be dumb on some things, but he wasn't this dumb. Ever since Tam appeared out of no where, there were less ghost attack activities in the human realm. She may be scary when she was teaching, but was she THIS scary in the ghost realm? Tucker made a mental note and not for the others to not piss off the ghost hybrid._

_"S-10, S-11... here we are. S-12." Tucker knocked the door and waited with Tam. The door opened to reveal the warden of the prison._

_Tucker cleared his throat and said, "Walker. Tam Spirit is here to talk to you about something."_

_Walker nodded and looked at Tam. "Tamasine. Come in." Tucker raised his eyebrow and looked from Walker to Tam and to Walker again. Did he just miss something?_

_Tam nodded and walked pass the Black Hunter inside the shooting room. Walker's eyes did not leave Tam until she was out of his view range. Walker turned around and said to Tucker with a stern voice._

_"Black Hunter, you will be staying here until 8 tonight." Tucker's jaw dropped and was about to protest until the door slammed in front of him, cutting off his argument. Well, just like Walker said. You're in his turf, you follow his rules. Damn._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was surprised about Tam's full name, but they were more surprised about Walker's actions.

"So tat's why ya looked like ya were in a bad mood." Valerie stated as she crossed her legs. Tucker nodded and sat down on the floor, laying his head on her lap. Danny scratched his neck and thought about why Walker was always in either a good mood or a bad mood. Either way, he would still scare the officers and criminals in his prison. No conclusion appeared in his head, and Danny shook his head.

"Me neither." Sam and Valerie looked at each other and had a little light bulb lit in their head. They figured why Walker was in a good mood to punish anyone and made his personality sadistic. They grinned and patted their boyfriends' head.

"Don' worry." Valerie cooed.

"It's complicated for you, boys." Sam smiled mischievously. Danny and Tucker looked at their girlfriends and at each other with a shrug. Whatever it was in their minds, they didn't understand whatever they were thinking. Danny looked at his backpack and had a little memory flashing back in his mind. Danny nudged Sam for attention, and she looked down.

"What about the letter?" Sam rose an eyebrow.

"What letter?" Tucker and Valerie asked the same time until Sam said "oh" and stood up. She raised her hand at Danny's backpack, and the bag moved a bit. For about three seconds, the bag floated up and quickly dashed toward Sam without a warning, hitting her on the chest as she landed on the couch with an "oof!" Tucker and Valerie quickly stood up and dashed toward the female ghost hybrid.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny quickly turned his body around to see Sam raising her thumb up.

"I'm okay. I just need some control on my powers." Tucker and Valerie helped Sam get up from the couch, and Sam opened the front pocket and took out a folded up envelope that had the emblem of the World Guards. Sam almost forgot about the letter that Nectar gave her. She ripped off the emblem and opened the letter.

"What the-?" Sam examined the letter.

"What the hell?" Danny peeked at the letter.

"What language is this?" Tucker asked.

"Does an'one know tis?" Valerie looked at the words. The words in the letter was very strange. With many curves, dots, and writing downward instead of across, this letter was hard to decipher. What was Tam thinking?!

"Dammit. Again? Why is Tam always writing strange things?" Tucker rubbed his forehead and tightened his eyes shut. Valerie pursed her lips and tried to find any language similar to this; however, no dice. Sam sighed as she gave Danny the letter. For a genius, her head could not translate the words.

"Ar shi tuk ha, Samantha." Danny, however, spoke the language.

"What did you say?" Sam turned her head to the half ghost who spoke the language. Surprisingly, she understood what it meant.

"'Dear Samantha?' Is that what you said?" Sam asked again, and Tucker and Valerie had a conclusion how the language was going.

"I... think I get it." Tucker said, catching Danny and Sam's attention. Valerie nodded and continued.

"We think tha Danny can read tha language, and Sam coul' understan' the words from Danny's mouth." Sam and Danny looked at each other and back to them.

"So, you're telling us..." Sam started.

"... that we can translate whatever it is in this letter." Danny finished the statement. The Hunters nodded, and Danny continued speaking the letter while Sam spoke in English.

"Dear Samantha Spectra,

I have written this in Ancient Esperanto, so no ghosts or human could translate this. Wulf knows Esperanto, but he does not know the Ancient Esperanto. I apologize for the headaches and brain damages I have caused. I have good news and bad news.

The good news are that three... escorts are here to bring you and one of Team Phantom to the third world, and we will team up, both Team Phantom, the World Guards, and other ghosts. The bad news is that Samuel is getting stronger and more powerful. Some ghosts already allied with Samuel, but many are resisting against Samuel's wishes. We don't know how long, but be prepared for anything. Also, we need to ally with the humans for cooperation, or no one would survive.

I need you and one of the members by one o' clock... tomorrow in my home. Sam knows where I live, so don't get any directions.

Clockwork told me that there will be challenges ahead of us. I know that these challenges would be hard, but I know you, four, could make this through. There will be old and new enemies to be facing, and obstacles would block your way. Choices would be the most challenging because... there will be painful experiences and worst scenarios to watch. Be careful and good luck in the future. As the main statement of the World Guards, "We pray for your safety, heroes and guardians."

Tamasine Spirit"

The team was silent and thought about what Sam said. This letter... it sounded like this fates of the three worlds are resting, not only on Team Phantom's shoulders. But... to the World Guards and the entire three worlds. They were prepared for unexpected challenges they have to face. She said that there will be pain and horrible experience they will see or experience, but they would not stop until the three worlds are safe from destruction. They have to be careful about their decisions and think critically about this. This was no longer miniature battles against ghosts. This was war they will be facing, and some ghosts are already fighting with Samuel. Sam sighed and looked at the three.

"So, who would be coming with me to the third world?"

And the clock ticked as the war began.

**Alright. I need votes from almost everyone until June 7th. I have testing and finals (not to mention SAT) and going to a party before I have my wisdom teeth removed. So, who should Sam go with? Choose wisely. This is critical thinking people.**

**1) Valerie**

**2) Tucker**

**3) Danny**


	27. Loyal Companion

**For a little story about Tam before the vote ends. I'll put up more history about Tam later.**

**Thank you, Greater Lights, for checking this chapter.**

Chapter 27: Loyal Companion

In the middle of a small town where only a few people lived in peacefully, a small yellow house with a front yard garden full of roses and other different types of flowers was in the middle of the town. A legendary ghost heroine resided in there after a good shower. She stepped out of her bathroom to her bedroom. With no visitors or anyone living in her home, she was in her birthday suit and a towel on her hair. Her emerald eyes illuminated in the lighted room and scanned in her little comfortable house. A white cat with a yellow ribbon occupied itself on her quilt. On the edge of the bed, two white pieces of underwear were hanging on.

Tamasine High rolled her eyes and grabbed her camisole that only wrapped around the back of her neck from the front, exposing her smooth semi-pale skin. She took the boys short shorts and slipped it to cover her lower body.

"Dammit. It's too hot." She brushed the back of her hair with her smooth and perfect hands and fingers. However, her hands were far, very far from perfection. She had fought for saving others and sometimes survival in her past. Hell, she killed once with her own hands. She walked toward the glassed windows and opened the lock. She pushed the windows wide open and felt the cool sensation all over her body, feeling content from the torturous heat in her body.

"Mistress?" Tam turned around to see the white feline yawning and purring from its awakening.

"Go back to sleep Ying." The cat locked its sky blue eyes to her green eyes.

"I can't. I had a good cat nap." Tam smiled and sat on the seat cushion attached to the wall, leaning her head on the frame to watch the starry sky. Then, the starry sky had two ghost form running across, disrupting the calm scene. Tam giggled to see her student, Valerie, or Red Hunter, chasing down the Box Ghost again. It was hilarious to see the poor ghost escaping every time each day. How did he escape from the Ghost Zone? That was a mystery to her.

"Mistress?"

Tam snapped her attention back to Ying who walked calmly in air to the frame. Reaching the window frame, the cat sat down, looking at her master with curiosity. Tam sighed and smiled, unconsciously scratching the ghost cat's ear who purred.

"I'm just remembering our past. Do you remember how we met?"

The cat smiled and nodded.

_Flashback_

_"Oh no..." The eight year old girl with chin length hair gapped at herself. With green hair, blue eyes, and a small costume for younger age of Spirit, Tamasine stared at her reflection of a different person. The young Tam clutched her hair and bit her lip to not cry. She was a different individual. Everyone called her and her sister the same, but they favored the younger girl more than Tam._

_She hated being the same._

_She hated being ignored._

_But the most out of all..._

_She hated her name._

_She squeaked when she heard a soft knock from her... their room._

_"Tam? It's me, Tommy." She bit her lip once again from crying. The only two out of four people who cared both her sister and Tam equally were their older brothers. The brothers were also twins and had blue hair like them. She didn't understand why her mother, brothers, and them were blue heads to be born with. Probably, it was genetic._

_She didn't want to cry in front of them and wished that she either disappear or turn invisible from her new appearance. Not noticing her invisibility activated, she stood there still without a word. The door opened, revealing a twelve year old boy with... messy blue hair and blue eyes. She kept quiet from whimpering and crying. She did not want her brother go tell his twin about the different appearance of Tam._

_"Where is she? Tam?" Tommy walked around the room to find his other little sister with concern. She walked back slowly and tried to not make a sound._

_"Hey. Tommy. Did you find Tammy?" A twin of Tommy entered with a confused expression. Like two peas in a pod, they have a difference of like and dislike. Tommy liked red shirts and green shorts, and the other twin liked blue shirts and purple shorts._

_"Nuh-uh, Tim. I don't see her. She told me that she would be in their bedroom, but she's taking too long." Tim frowned and looked with Tommy for their little sister. From the twin beds, desks, carpet (that's cute), closet, and anywhere they could find, they couldn't see Tam standing in the middle of the room. Tam was now wide eyed and wanted to cry in the middle. Have her brothers not seen her standing In front of them?_

_"Let's check back in the dojo. I usually see her there, sparring by herself." Tommy stated._

_"Yeah. She has to be there." Tim agreed as they left the room, not looking back to see Tam turn visible and on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Were they here to find Tam... or her twin? It was the last straw. She grabbed her clothes, a few snacks and water, and some books to read. She stuffed them all in her purple backpack and left a small letter. She then grabbed her shoes and tied them to her feet. She held back a tear and opened the window to the forest._

_**Good-bye, everyone**_

_Then, she jumped out of the window and ran toward the green forest._

_0000_

_Tam was burning up, but she didn't care. It was night already, and the cold wind calmed her hot body. She had so many memories of lack of attention from her family. They preferred her and not Tam._

_Tam._

_Tamasine._

_She hated that name the day she found out what it meant._

_It was no wonder why almost her whole family preferred the other one. They wanted a happy, high spirited, carefree girl. She had nowhere to go, but Tam didn't care about what would happen to her. All she wanted was to stay far away from that huge home. It was not cold, but it was empty. Empty like an unloved heart. Her mother would go to work or grocery shopping, and her father would teach the students. Her brothers would play with each other and play with their friends. Her twin had played with her friends and their brothers, but Tam..._

_Tam had no one to play with or talk to._

_She was about to climb up to the hill to the other side until she heard a "mew" from under the trunk. It was quiet and small, but Tam could still hear it. Running toward the trunk of the tree, she looked around the trunk to find the small mewing. When she heard the mew again, she looked under the hole. Tam saw a small white kitten, shivering from the cold. The kitten looked scared with its huge blue eyes. Tam smiled and held out her hand._

_"Come on, little guy. I won't hurt you." The kitten was not still convinced, so Tam sighed and took her backpack off of her back. She dug around with her free right hand and found something that might convince a little kitten. The little girl took out a beef jerky and held it out to the little feline. The feline eyed at the meat and back to the owner with curious eyes. With enough courage, the kitten took the beef jerky from Tam's hands. Tam took more food from her pouch and held out more._

_When the kitten was full, it purred at the little girl. Tam smiled and stood up._

_"Alright. I hope you find your family." However, she smelled something bad, very bad. It was bad enough to make her cover her nose and gag._

_"What is that smell?" Seeing the flies over the bushes, Tam walked over to see what the smell was._

_... and that scene was worse than the smell. _

_"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" She stumbled away from bushes and held onto the other tree for support. She looked down at the kitten that ran toward below her feet. She felt pity for the orphaned kitten. No family, no home. She sighed and held her hand down for the kitten to climb up. The kitten looked at her hand and jumped on her hand and ran up to her shoulder. The kitten purred and rubbed its head on her cheek. She smiled sadly and continued to walk._

_"Well, my little traveling buddy. I'll name you, Ying. It's from a Ying-Yang symbol I remember. You have a good side yet wary appearance." The kitten mewed as the little girl and kitten continued to walk down to wherever their destination took them._

_End of Flashback_

Tam yawned and stretched her muscles in tiredness. The cat jumped off and walked toward the quilt to sleep on. Tam felt tired and a bit better from the cool temperature. She walked toward the bed and got in the comforter for slight warmth.

"Good night, Ying." She only got a purring response from her loyal traveling companion.


	28. The Door

**Alright. Sorry about not updating lately. I was in trouble, and my old computer crashed, erasing 29. I saved this and chapter 30 and 31.**

**The winner today is…**

**DANNY!!**

**Well, Danny had 5, Tucker had 1, and Valerie…um… you all don't like her, do you?**

**Okay. The reason I said to think critically was to think about the advantage the three have. Danny could escort Sam from danger, but he is not good on memorizing stuff. Tucker and Valerie can memorize the rooms since they are Hunters, but I left this vote in your decision.**

** see animefreak1457. deviantart. com in gallery to see.**

Chapter 28: The Door

"Are you sure that you, two, are going to be okay?" Danny asked the two Hunters (this time Tucker had new outfit, similar to Valerie's: painted his biker helmet black with a down side blue triangle on top with half right triangles on both sides of his helmet, his logo on his chest is a blue equilateral triangle, and the lines on his suit are blue) while Team Phantom was flying in the sky. Danny volunteered to go with Sam for her protection and exploring the new world with her, so he is familiar to the place once they enter it with others. Tucker and Valerie understood that two could only remain in Amity Park for their temporary departure, and the other two should explore the unknown. It was to protect Amity Park from ghosts or upcoming ghost events. However, the two Hunters were unsure about Danny's ability to remember. The team agreed that once they are halfway to the destination, Sam must announce their departure and split up. Sam looked down to see the main street to depart while flying at the same time.

_**Sam?**_ Spectra asked through thought, and Sam frowned a bit at her sisters' tone of voice. She sounded… unconcerned.

What is it, Spec? 

_**Something's bothering me. I think… I could understand the language from the letter.**_

Sam suddenly stopped with wide eyes and a bit of anger. Phantom, Black Hunter, and Red Hunter stopped behind Spectra in confusion.

"Sam?" Tucker asked in concern. Sam looked up and remembered what she stopped for, blushing and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Sorry, guys. Um… Black Hunter. Since you are still finding the Ancient Esperanto language, do you still have the letter with you?" Black Hunter nodded and lifted his right arm, revealing four buttons on his arm. He pressed the top button, and the letter automatically slid to his hand inside the glove. Sam floated closer to Black Hunter and snatched the letter. She opened the letter to read the handwriting.

_All right, Spec. Prove it that you could read._

_**Um… are you mad?**_ In Sam's mind, Spectra's timid was back. Whenever Sam was mad as hell, it was never a good thing. The last time she was mad was when Ember and Desiree mocked about Sam and Danny had an argument. The two were forgiven later, but Sam's temper was remembered forever in the minds of the ghosts.

_Oh no. I'm not mad. I'm just a bit frustrated. Okay, read. _

_**So… you're not-** _

_NOW, Spec! _

**_Eep!_**

Spectra's eyes took over, blinked, and scanned the letter, ignoring the questions from her team members. Danny, Tucker, and Valerie were wondering why Sam needed to read the letter or scan. Before they were about to ask her again, Sam growled and looked up from the letter to her team, scaring the team a bit.

"Uh… Sam?" Danny asked in concern and fear. Sam sighed and apologized, trying to keep her temper in check.

"I'm sorry, guys. Could you give me some time to talk to my sister?" She asked to be blunt for her friends to get the message. Danny nodded and turned his attention to the other two who did the same. Sam turned her back to them and talked, or scolded, her sister.

_How could you not tell me about this?! At least tell me that you know something before I had to translate what Danny says! _

Spectra bowed her head and rubbed her neck.

_**I'm sorry. I understood what you said when I looked into your memory.**_

Sam raised her eyebrow and asked.

_Weren't you awake and seeing what I was reading?_

_**Yes. I did see, but I couldn't understand what the words were until now. I told you before. Something's bothering me.**_

… _Where?_

_**I… think in my head.**_

Sam turned around and whistled, signaling Team Phantom that it is okay to speak to her.

"So… what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Spectra said that something's bothering her head. I'm not quite sure what's bothering her, but she said that she fully understood the Ancient Esperanto after she looked into my memory." Sam rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming up. That's strange. Sam didn't feel a headache until now. Probably, it's the pressure in the air.

"Sam? Are ya okay?" Valerie asked. Sam nodded and looked up.

"Yeah. Let's go. I don't want Ms. High to forget us." The team chuckled and nodded, continuing their destination to their checkpoint.

0000

"This is where we split up. Take care, guys." Phantom said and shook Black Hunter's hand with his. Black Hunter nodded and looked at the two ghost hybrids.

"You, too. Don't worry too much about this town. Red Hunter and I will protect Amity Park." Tucker and Valerie fought with Danny for a long time and were used to the ghosts in the town without him. Sam, however, was not one of them because she was still new to the team. When she's human, she's the longest time friend in the Hot Group. When she's a ghost, she's just a new member. Sam nodded and looked around their surroundings. They have reached halfway to their destination for Tam's home. It was a quiet town and quite peaceful like usual. Sam smiled at the memory.

When it was her first time to enter Tam's home, Sam just grumbled because her parents were gone and her grandmother was in another party… again. She thought she was going to stay home by herself again, but her martial arts teacher rearranged her schedule to stay with her. Sam was slightly surprised about that and agreed without any protests. Besides, Tam teaches in Casper High and would drive Sam to school. So… Sam was sitting in her small car while looking out of the window like everyday. It was the usual: building, building, building, tree, building, tree, tree, tree, building, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree...

Wait a minute… it was a bunch of trees. Yes. Sam was fully surprised that they were off course and out of the city. Sam was about to ask her martial arts teacher, but her teacher was listening to the music instead, making Sam silent for the rest of the trip. In a few minutes, the two stopped in front of a yellow house filled with flowers in the front yard and in a small town. Sam blinked to see the scene, and she didn't know how to live in a less populated town. It wasn't a normal everyday stay in the house, but a quiet and slightly lively home wouldn't be too bad. Tam said that if she needed anything from her in her black walled guest room, she doesn't have to be hesitant on everything. Well, Sam got used to the early morning routine, unusual training at her home, helping Tam on some chores around the house, and going to bed at nine at night. Plus, Sam liked the idea of staying in a calm and quiet house.

Sam's thoughts snapped into reality when she felt Danny tapping her shoulder. Sam turned her head to face Danny and nodded, signaling him that she was alright to go and continue. The two halfas' feet turned into ghost tails and dashed in the air to make this quicker.

0000

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"…"

"Ms. High, come on…" Sam groaned in frustrations while she kept knocking on the door. It had been more than five minutes outside of her home, and it was bothering both Danny and Sam. When they first spotted her home in their ghost mode, they thought they could surprise her by going through her home. Unfortunately, Tam turned on the Ghost Shield, preventing any ghosts and halflings to enter her territory. So, they had to find an empty place nearby to transform back into their human form. Today, it was taking Tam… a bit too long.

Sam growled and was about to have an outburst until muffles behind the door.

_Finally…_

When the door was opened, the two blinked to see Ms. High in ordinary blue jeans and yellow tank top. Tam smiled and nodded.

"Sorry. I have guests here, but I'm glad that you two came." When Tam walked back inside, Sam and Danny glanced at each other and shrugged, dealing with her forgetfulness.

When Danny first stepped inside the legendary heroine's home and observed the contents inside, Danny blinked at the different lifestyle in her living room. He thought it was more belongings and items, but it was a bit empty in the blue carpet living room connected to the door. There were one red sofa, two chairs with wood on the back and a blood red cushion to sit, a coffee table in the center of the room, a television in front of the sofa, and a bookshelf filled with children's book, novels, non-fiction books, and some college books next to the television. He could see two hallways that the left is somewhat leads to the garage and bedrooms and the right leads to the kitchen. The smell in the house was key lime, and to add information, the house had calm and relaxing scent. Probably, the hidden ancestors are guarding and watching over the home since Tam respected the dead.

However, occupying the seats, three teachers who the two feared the most in school were in the house.

_Oh C.R.A.P. Mr. Ole, Mr. Grite, and Ms. Charatee._

"Ah. Daniel, Samantha. You came in at the right time." Why?! Why did Tam invite the three sadistic teachers?! Sam did know that Tam was a comrade friend of Danny's mom, and the former martial arts master, Yumi, was an old friend of Ida, but… those three were also her friends in college?!

"Um… Ms. High? Do you know them?" Danny asked with curiosity. Tam nodded and stated the obvious.

"Those three are my college friends." Sam felt a headache coming up much worse.

_That's it. I need an aspirin._

"There's something you need to know, you two." Tam nodded to the three teachers, signaling them something. The teachers stood up and closed their eyes. Suddenly, a bright ring formed over their head and scanned down to reveal the three giant cats that attacked Team Phantom. Sam and Danny's jaws dropped and yelled at the same time. Good thing that they shut the door behind them from any noise coming out of the house.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! THEY ARE THE GHOST CATS WE FOUGHT?!"

Tam glared at them to shut them up and for their "colorful" words out of their mouths. She cleared her voice and introduced them to her cat friends.

"Sam Spectra, Danny Phantom. I want you to meet my halfa friends, Leo, Tigre, and Cheetara." Sam and Danny were gapping like fish out of the pond, trying to find words to explain or ask. However, neither of their voices is coming out. Tam rolled her eyes and explained more.

"If you are wondering why they fought you, on the first day, it was figuring out if Sam was the next ruler of the third dimension. Once Sam's power was awaken, I asked them to test you during your vacation. You, four, passed. Later, I sent Nectar to you a letter I wrote in Ancient Esperanto. However, only selected ghosts and halfas could understand Ancient Esperanto."

Finding her voice, Sam ranted.

"Wait a second. So that means that I could understand what Danny read out loud, but I couldn't understand what the words are. Danny could read out loud, but he couldn't understand what he said. If you could read and understand with other selected ghosts and halfas, why didn't you tell us this?"

Tam blinked and looked at the three cats.

"Did I tell them?" The three cats sweat dropped and shook their heads while in the background, Sam and Danny made an anime fall. Tam faced the two halfas and rubbed her neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Um… sorry." A bright ring formed above her head and scanned down to her feet, transforming Tam into Spirit.

"Well… for starters, you and Phantom knew the language. However, with a bit of learning, you and Danny would fully understand the language. It's sort of like Spanish and French. The difference is the understanding and writing the language." Sam and Danny groaned in frustration. It was freshman all over again.

"Well… since we are both here, what's going on?" Sam asked, or demanded, for answers from the famous Tam Spirit. The woman nodded and looked at the three cats. The three ghost cats nodded and turned intangible, sinking down to the floor. Tam sighed and turned intangible, following the three cats. Sam and Danny followed the procedures: transforming to their ghost egos and following behind them.

0000

Meanwhile…

"Dammit! Again?" Black Hunter ducked from the ghost eagle's talons and shot it from behind with his shotgun. Red Hunter was surfing in the air, trying to lose the flock of ghost eagles on her tail. Black Hunter cursed, hovering down toward the new giant ghost that was attacking the hovering Hunters. Dodging the chains wrapped around its wrists, Black Hunter dived down above its woolen bag over the head. Then, Black Hunter made a sharp turn to avoid collision, letting the two eagle ghosts hit square on the giant's head. The two eagle ghosts and giant ghost disappeared, but the other eagle ghosts were still after his rear.

"Black Hunta! I need help! I can't shake 'em off!" Red Hunter said through the mini microphone. Black Hunter thought of a plan quickly and snapped his fingers.

"Red Hunter! I have an idea! There's something I installed in both of these hover boards, so I'm gonna need your help." Black Hunter told her the plan, and Red Hunter nodded. The Hunters sped up and hovered in the air, separating some distance between the eagles and them. The two looked behind them, seeing the ghosts were a bit away from them, and sped their hover boards straight toward each other.

"Now!" With a sharp and enough strength, the two flew up in the hair and were parallel under their boards. The eagles followed, making a flock like two halves make a whole. Black Hunter glanced behind them, seeing now a large number of birds were after them. He touched the triangle button on his right wrist, activating something under his and her boards.

"Split!" Black Hunter signaled Red Hunter that it was time. The two split, and on the tail of the two boards, a net with violet electricity crossing each other was formed. Not only that, two illusionary forms of the Hunters also followed the two Hunters, helping stretch the net. The two real Hunters and the illusions sped downward until they reached to the last bird.

"Circle around!" The command from the Black Hunter was heard. The four chased each other around, making a tight end for capturing the ghosts. Since the eagles couldn't escape and were in a net, they were trapped. Finally, the ends of the net were cut off, and the illusions disappeared.

"Ready?" Black Hunter activated the laser weapons in his hover board, crossing his arms and aiming at the net.

"Ya bet!" Red Hunter activated the same thing in her hover board. The laser weapons glowed, and determination fired in their eyes.

"Rapid Elimination!!" The Hunters shouted at the same time the lasers fired at the net. With that said and done, the net disappeared with the rest of the ghosts. Black Hunter sighed in relief, and Valerie cheered in victory.

"We did it, hon'! That was great!"

"At least… we don't have to deal with giants anymore." Valerie giggled at Tucker's relief. Tucker was still having trouble dealing with the bigger ghosts, but he managed to wipe out the last giant. Before Tucker and Valerie were going to retreat, Tucker spotted something… or someone… unusual.

"Val- Red Hunter. Wait." Black Hunter held his palm out to her, signaling her to stay still.

"What is it?" Red Hunter looked at Black Hunter. He didn't give her a glance of worry, but his eyes were glued to somewhere, alarmed and suspicious. Valerie slowly moved her sights to a certain place where Tucker was seeing.

Tucker moved his other hand to the back of his belt, holding a small pistol for emergencies. This person, or ghost, looked unfamiliar and mysterious. He couldn't see who this person was because the brown cloak covered up most of his body. However, he could see white hair and a golden eye. He frowned and whispered.

"Valerie. Stay back. I'm gonna intercept. If he disappears and reappears behind you, the hover board will automatically transport you since I only installed the teleportation in your hover board yesterday." Tucker had a grim face, and his voice sounded uncertain that he would be safe.

"Tucker-"

"Valerie. My wrist is vibrating too hard, meaning that ghost isn't the same as the last ones we fought. There might be a possible chance that this is one of Samuel's spies or second in command. If you are transported to a safer place, go straight to Tam for help." Valerie was about to protest, but Tucker gave her a quick stern glance, flinching her.

"Valerie. Remember what I said?" Valerie stared at Tucker and bit her lip, nodding. She knew why he was doing this. It was the best friend code and vow he made to her before they were together. It did hurt her, but she knew he was right. Tucker nodded and, then, charged straight toward the cloak ghost. Tucker took out his pistol and aim straight at the ghost. The ghost looked up and stared at Tucker. At the same time when Tucker fired the pistol, the ghost vanished. The aim shot into nothing, and Tucker halted with surprise. He lifted his wrist and put his index and middle fingers on his wrist.

No vibration.

"Black Hunta!"

Tucker turned around to see Valerie, unharmed and not teleporting. He was very confused. Shouldn't the ghost attack either him or Valerie?

"What happen'd?" Red Hunter asked. Black Hunter shook his head and dropped his wrist to his side.

"I don't know. He… vanished… like he didn't exist in this world."

0000

Sam and Danny's jaw dropped. In Tam's basement, there were markings on the ground. There was a large purple ring around the diamond mark and in between the diamond and circle, there were the same strange languages written on the ground. Outside of the circle, four small circles were around the larger circle. The three cats were already in one circle, but the fourth was empty. The two halfas flew next the elder halfa and were about to land on the ground.

"I recommend you, two, to stay afloat." Sam and Danny blinked, staying in the air. It looks like Tam was about to make a chant and to activate some sort of entrance for the next world. Tam looked at them, not turning her head.

"I'm going to activate a door in a center. Once a door is revealed, you two and the three cats must enter quickly. They will give you a short tour around the third world, and then you, two, will come back here once you are done." Sam nodded, but Danny scratched his neck.

"But… what about you?" Tam shook her head and looked straight.

"If I go with you, it would trigger a signal to Samuel that I am no longer here and in the third world. He would either harm this world or find this place, activating this circle to the same world you would be in. He longs to enter the third world, claiming the crown and destroying the two worlds. You, two, have to do this without me because six halfas are a sign for every ghost that we are in a group. Additionally, I don't know the third world myself." Danny sighed and nodded. If things could be easier for them…

Tam looked at the three and nodded. She stepped in the circle, and the markings were glowing. Sam and Danny gasped at the sight. Not only the markings were glowing, but the four halfas were glowing brighter. Tam closed her eyes and then opened them, revealing empty white eyes. She, then, chanted in Sam's understanding.

"_I call the spirits of my ancestors._

_Open the door of the 'nother world,_

_And protect my friends and comrades_

_For they shall seek the truth."_

Then, Tam closed her eyes, and opened them again, revealing her ghostly blue eyes. She shouted.

"_Reveal the door!"_

Then, the door appeared in the center of the square through the bright light. Sam and Danny blocked the brightness in the dark room with their hands. Once the light died down, the two slowly opened their eyes. They finally saw the door. Its white marble frames were carved and curved on the edges. Above the door, the emblem of an "S" was black through the white picture frame.

"Sam. Touch the letter. Then, explore the other world." Tam commanded her student through the tone of the leader of the World Guards. Sam nodded and floated toward the small frame with Danny behind her. Once Sam reached to the word, her right palm was placed over the word, and under her gloved hand, there was light. She removed her hand from the glass, and following the hand, a small light like a tiny star in the sky was drawn out. The small light float away from the hand and was going straight to the center of her chest. The light burst like a small firework, and the "S" emblem was embedded on the center of her shirt.

"Sam. You are now the heir of the throne." Tam announced. They heard a small click from the door, and the three cats were now quickly by their side. Danny and Sam floated down, staring at the door that would go through the Halfa world. There was no turning back and no time. Sam held the knob and twisted it. Then, she pushed the door forward to see the light. Finally, the light engulfed the five and disappeared, taking them to a new world.


	29. I remember

**Me: (snore)**

**C.T.E.: … wake her up, S.A.N.**

**S.A.N.: … Huh?! You want me to wake her up? C.T.E, please. Don't make me wake her up. You know what she would do. (gives puppy eyes)**

**C.T.E.: … wake her up or I will be forced to use my scythe and tear off your remaining life!**

**S.A.N.: … (squeak) Um… o-okay.**

**(Tap)**

**(Shake)**

**C.T.E.: …**

**S.A.N.: (sweat drop)**

**(Poke)**

**WHAM!**

**Me: Who the hell woke me up?!**

**(AF sees S.A.N. on the floor with a bump on her head.)**

**Me: Oh shoot! Are you alright, S.A.N.?!**

**S.A.N.: … I'm… okay… just… need… ice…**

**C.T.E.: Hmmph. Pitiful. Animefreak doesn't own anything. … This chapter is freaking long! That's it! I'm leaving. (leaves the scene of the crime)**

**Me: Sorry that this took a month. It is summer, so I'm making it up by adding three chapters.**

Chapter 29: I Remember

"Whoa!"

"Oof!" The two halfas landed… well… landed flat with their faces kissing dirt. Sam groaned and moved her head up from the ground, blinking and spitting the dirt out of her mouth. She had no problem eating dirt since she ate grass, but this dirt tasted like rotten vegetables. She looked up and scanned around her surroundings. They were in a cave with the same markings on the ground. Additions to the cavern, there were candles, lighting blue flames to show the rest of the cave. Above her, a huge opening was seen since the multiple of blue flames revealed another passage to fly up. Sam, then, glared at the three giant cats in front of her like they didn't do anything but just sitting there and staring at the clumsy ghosts. Cheetara shook her head and explained.

"Don't worry. We had this problem first time. You'll get used to this." The fastest cat looked down and put her paw up to her mouth, giggling for now reason. Sam saw the humor auras around the three, even though the two other cats were not laughing. Then, she felt something soft under her, lifting her and shook her a little. The ghost girl blushed and squeaked, jumping off the hero who now looked at the blushing Sam. Her legs gave away, and her rear landed on the ground with a soft "ploof". Danny shook his head with a smirk, and Sam gave him a playful glare. Danny stood up and looked around as well.

"Damn… it must be dark outside. I can't see what's up there or across the tunnel." Sam nodded and turned her attention to the three cats.

"Why is that? Shouldn't the three worlds have sunlight?" asked Sam. Leo nodded and growled.

"This world does go to the right time, but… it has been dark for four centuries." Danny and Sam asked at the same time.

"Four centuries?" Tigre shook his head.

"Come with us. You shall hear the history and see what has happened to the third world." The three cats were going toward the tunnel with blue lights going straight before Danny and Sam followed behind them. They looked at the blue flames that were lined up near the walls and floating with no candles around.

"Are you listening?" Danny and Sam's attention were now on the cats, previously not listening to the cats' lecture about the history of the third world. The cats saw their blank faces and shook their heads, starting from the beginning.

"Alright. Let me start from the beginning. Thank goodness that we stopped a bit to see you, two, not paying attention." Cheetara stated while the two blushed.

"Okay. Four hundred years ago, this world was once shining like pure and crystal water at day. At night, it is mystic and amazingly mysterious to search for rumored places and events." Danny and Sam snickered a bit about the description of the world. Apparently, it sounded like a castle and world in fairy tales. When they laughed about it, they felt a hard smack behind their heads, making them shout out more colorful words.

"OW! What the hell was that for, dammit?!" The ghost boy shouted while rubbing his head.

"Owowowowowowow! Damn, that's worse than Ms. High's smack on the head!" The ghost girl glared at the fastest cat that glared back at her.

"THEN. PAY. ATTENTION." She stated, making the two shutting up and kept their ears open.

"Any ways, the great grandfather of the daughter, a king, had two descendants living in on the kingdom. The heir who is the daughter's grandfather was next in line. The daughter was the princess, clinging to the grandfather." Sam blinked and nodded. So… she, her ghost side, is actually the princess here. Her grandfather, like Sam's grandfather, had a close relationship with the princess. However, Cheetara didn't say anything about her parents.

"What happened to the father or mother?" The cats stopped and looked at each other. Danny and Sam couldn't tell what they were thinking, but it's something what they can't know or don't know.

"We're… not really sure." Leo stated.

"It was a long time ago. I have my suspicions that either they are dead… or they were exiled. We apologize, but that's what I know from my own ancestors." Tigre stated. Sam sighed and told them to continue, slightly sadden about not knowing what happened.

_Sorry, Spectra. I couldn't help you out on this._

No response.

_Spectra?_

Sam stopped and blinked, making everyone stop at the same time. She tapped Danny's arm and asked.

"Um… Danny? Could I talk to you?" Danny blinked and nodded, worried about his girlfriend. He turned his head to the three cats that were giving them questioning looks.

"Um… could you hold on for a sec?" Danny grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her back a bit away from the cats. When they were far enough, Danny placed his hands on Sam's shoulder, looking in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam sighed and pointed her head with a frown.

"I can't contact to Spectra in my head. I tried to hear any response, but… she didn't say anything." Sam bit her lip from crying and clenched her fists from pulling her hair out. Spectra may be annoying at sometimes, but the hell with it! She was her sister for freakin' sakes! Being silent is going to drive her to the edge of going back to sleep or ask Tam for a dream realm to check on Spectra. Danny sighed and kissed her forehead, hugging her at the same time.

"Sam. Your sister is stronger than you think." He took her hand and squeezed it a bit, comforting her.

"Whatever is happening, have faith in your sister. She may not act like you, but she and you share the same body and mind." Sam sighed and wiped a tear quickly but only for Danny. She gave him a smirk and nodded. Danny grinned like an idiot and patted her head.

"Now, that's the Sam I know." Sam gave him a smile that shows her teeth, giving him the sign of gratitude. The two hybrids returned to the three cats, and Sam apologized.

"Sorry about the delay. I had to talk to Danny about something important. Please, continue." The cats looked at each other and nodded, continuing their story.

"Well, the family was known to be one of the powerful rulers in the Halfa World, yet the kindest and compassionate family toward their people. Ever since the princess was born, the people and the higher class celebrated. Her name means the Birth of the Sun, meaning you, Sam." Sam was startled and blinked. Of course her name means the birth of the sun; however, Spectra might have the same name in her world like Sam's world. How coincidental.

"Well, one of the families came to visit the kingdom, bringing the prince with them. When the family entered through the gates, the first thing they couldn't believe was seeing the king, heir, and princess in front of the gates with a smile. They thought it was going to be first the welcoming, but it looks like they should introduce themselves. When the prince and princess first met, they became fast friends with many similarities. The two families traveled together through the town to the palace, and the children were mostly talking."

"Where's there anyone else besides the families?" Sam asked out of curiosity. Cheetara thought about it and nodded.

"I think so… I think I remembered that there was the princess's teacher and the prince's guard along with the families."

"_That's right."_ Sam thought and remembered what happened in her dream.

_Sam went speechless and tried to speak. Somehow, this Spirit person was somewhat similar to her martial arts teacher. Oh man, this was way too confusing._

_Spectra noticed Sam's surprised expression and looked at the Spirit person. Her eyes widened as something made her head explode._

"_AAAHHHHH!" Spectra screamed as she clutched her head and knelt down. Sam snapped out of her surprised state and turned her head to the girl behind her._

"_Spectra!" Sam turned around and held her shoulders. Sam caught what Spectra said even though she was in pain. However, the words gave her a shock that made her eyes widened._

"…_Teacher…Spirit…"_

_Sam's face softened and let her hair bangs cover her eyes. "Spirit."_

"Why do you ask?" Cheetara asked the female halfa.

"I'm just curious that if anyone's with them, but it seems that nothing else is related to what I thought." Sam lied, letting the cats continue on the story. Sam's suspicion was right. There might be a connection between this world and the human world.

"Well, when they were staying for a few days, a dark cloud mist shrouded the town. Everyone panicked and caused a commotion about the mist. When the mist disappeared, there were strange black spheres around the town. The black spheres can form into a ghost, monsters, or animals." Danny asked with surprise.

"Black spheres? What are those?" Tigre took over and explained the complex explanation.

"Black spheres are known as the C.E., or Created Experiments. It was a forbidden project that started more than a thousand years ago. From the ancestors of the princess, it was supposed to create the balance in this world because it may cause too much judgment on the future that would lead it to loss of balance. However, when the first C.E. was made, there was an error. The C.E. went beserk and killed many half ghosts, some ghosts, and a few humans. It was unable to die, but the ancestors were able to seal it before it destroyed the barrier. It weakened overtime and is no longer invincible now, but the coating of its invincibility shed and created new C.E.'s from it." Leo exemplified an event from their past.

"The knights, giants, and eagles are no ordinary ghosts that you fought. They are from the black spheres we explained." Danny and Sam were surprised, and Danny asked.

"Hold on. You mean to tell me that we were fighting little parts from the C.E. that were the real cause of this whole mess?!" The three cats nodded, and the two halfas sighed.

"No wonder I felt pain worse than the Vlad's hits." Danny stated, and Sam nodded.

"Well, the black spheres returned and assaulted the town and palace. The guards, families, everyone in the town… they were fighting against the black spheres. Many were ordered by the royal families to protect the poor and leave a few to the families since they know how to fight. The halfas put up a good fight, but there were countless C.E. to fight. Before the C.E. breached the princess and prince and attacked them, a flash of light in every single people swallowed them up and made them disappeared. The halfas were safe from harm, but the C.E. took over and destroyed it." Cheetara stopped and said.

"We are close. There will be a fowl scent and destruction in the air, but bear with it until we reach the castle. I would recommend to not fly because the C.E.'s have an advantage in air currents." Danny and Sam could see the end of the cave. It was still dark, but there is enough light to see the back.

0000

"Shit…" Tam fell on her knees and let her arms support her weight. She was very strong, but the opening the door to the other side and the chant made her lose a lot of energy. Tam quickly returned to her human form and panted.

"Tam!" Two feminine voices were heard in the basement. Tam looked up to see Ember and Desiree landing before her.

"Are you alright? Nectar noticed us a few seconds ago about your energy depletion." Ember asked with concern. Tam just smirked and nodded.

"I can't move my legs, but I'm fine." Desiree sighed and put Tam's right arm around her shoulder. Ember did the same, and the two floated up to Tam's bed, intangibly. When they reached to her room, they release Tam for her to sit on her bed. Tam took off her shoes and socks and tossed the quilt for an opening. Ember opened the window for cool air to come in before Tam slipped into her comforter.

"Is there anything you need?" Desiree asked, but Tam shook her head.

"No. It's all right. I'll rest for the mean time. Thank you, Ember and Desiree. Also, tell Kitty that I'm grateful for her concern." Then, Tam drifted into sleep. Behind the two ghosts, Kitty appeared and put her hands on her hips.

"Geez, why does Tam always wear herself out? Does this happen every time she fights or uses her powers?" There was silence for a few minutes, and Kitty was worried. She's not part of any team, but Tam still treated her like a part of her team. That was enough to make her worry about her friend.

"Say something already! Does this happen every time?" The two finally responded by shaking their heads. Ember was the one who broke the silence.

"No. This happened a long time. If she is drained this quickly, then…"

0000

"What the hell…" Sam covered her mouth and nose. The cats were definitely correct. The air smelt like it was polluted, and the scene was… more than a disaster. No, it looked like hell came already, wiped out the land, and left it to die. Danny was the same, but his reaction was the more than surprise. Through her eyes of seeing the aura, he looked angry, sad, and compassion. Leo growled and looked back.

"The C.E. left this world to rot. This is what happens if the C.E. destroy both the human world and the ghost world." Cheetara looked around and growled.

"We don't have time to chat. The remaining C.E.'s are coming toward us in different directions. Let's go." The five halfas ran down toward the dead forest. Sam and Danny couldn't help but gag at the horrible scene. There were many skeletons on the dry ground, and the trees were pitch black with no leaves found on the ground or on the branches.

"Here they come! Push them away! Do not intercept one of them!" Then, the two halfas saw it.

The forms.

The black spheres were spilling out black mist from around their body. The black mists were forming a shape of something and someone. They could see shadows of knights, eagles, giants, and others. When the forms were done, they charged toward the five halfas, trying to kill them. However, with the claws, bites, roars, and tackles from the huge cats and the newly awoken powers from the two halfas, they managed to push back their enemies. Sam inhaled and blew out ice out of her mouth, making her enemies freeze while running. Danny was also able to help out freezing them on their tracks, but many were pouring out like crazy.

One attacked Sam on the back with eagle talons and scratched multiple times. Sam bit her lip from screaming and rushed forward to evade more attacks from the eagle, and Leo pounced on the attacker from the side. Cheetara was able to knock down many knights and archers, but the giants swapped her away to the rock like a fly. She managed to get back to her paws and run, but the impact was great. Tigre hid behind the shadows of the trees and rip through the C.E., but he was getting tired from using so much energy. The group was losing quickly, and Danny… had enough.

"That's it. Freeze!" Danny held out his hand and… everything froze. The C.E.'s and their attacks were still as stone. Sam and the cats sighed in relief, but Danny announced his little problem.

"I can't hold them too long. We only have thirty seconds to fly to the palace." Leo nodded and flew up quickly.

"Hurry. I'll lead the way." In no time, the halfas flew toward the huge deserted castle. What Sam and Danny looked at beneath them gave them the chills. The whole scene… it looked like the aftermath of the war. When they reached to the castle gates, Danny noticed something.

"Shit. Time's up." Sam reacted, accordingly.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No time! Sam, Danny! We'll hold them off! Pull the doors open!" The five landed on the ground and were near the huge castle. In the two halfa's observation, it looked like one of the fairytale castles girls like to hear. However, this turned into a castle like Beauty and the Beast: dark, gloomy, and scary. Behind the five, the black spheres were already forming and cornered the five. Sam and Danny grabbed the handles and pulled it like no tomorrow. It was difficult to open big doors… especially rusted ones. Completing their tasks, they pulled it to make room for huge cats. Danny entered the battlefield while Sam called out that it's open. The three cats finished their last attacks and retreated inside the castle.

"Sam! Everyone! Close the gates!" Trusting the leader of Team Phantom, Sam and the giant cats, now in human forms, grabbed the handles and pulled. Noticing he door closing its opening, Danny screamed, using his Ghost Wail to push them back. When they were far enough, Danny flew quickly toward the small opening.

_Come on. Come on…_Danny was an inch close to the door.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Yes!_ Danny was able to pass through, and the door closed behind him, completely. Leo locked the door with his power when he put his hand on the door. They could hear the screams of the monsters from outside. Danny and Sam had their hearts pounding crazy until Tigre broke their thoughts.

"This castle is untouched because it is very pure. No C.E.'s are going to break in here, little ones. So… calm down." They finally sighed in relief and landed on the ground by the rear. Their flight was over…

"Come. Let us explore the castle."

… but their exploration had just begun.

0000

Danny couldn't tell if he should yawn or ask them for a quicker tour. The castle was definitely a fairytale castle. On the outside, it looked like the castle of the damned. In the inside, it looked like he watched the movie, Cinderella, and everything were pure white. The tiles on the floor, walls, and ceiling were white, but there were little furniture. However, there were places about Spectra's great grandfather and grandfather's favorite places. It seems that the family has the love of cats, animals, plants, and anything environmental in the rooms. It was great to see Sam smirk about the similarity between Spectra's and Sam's family.

During their tour, they skipped a door. Sam had a feeling about this door like she was familiar with it. Sam stopped, making Danny stop as well. She looked at the door with suspicion and asked the cats.

"Um… guys? Do you know what kind of door is this?" The cats stopped and looked at the door where Sam was pointing. The cats examined the door a bit and shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We don't know about this door, but we could check." Leo said. Sam and Danny sighed and went for it. They grasped the knob and twisted it, hearing the lock click and opening the door.

0000

Sam felt lightheaded. It was like her soul was separated from her own body. She could hear Danny's voice around her.

"Sam! Wake up!" Danny yelled as he lightly slapped the girl's cheek. Sam groaned and opened her eyes, looking at the human Danny in her first vision.

"Wha… what happened?"

"I don't know, but we're in some kind of white void."

"WHAT?!" Sam quickly sat up and looked around. It was the same place where Sam dreamt to wake up her own ghost side. Sam slapped her forehead and swore.

"Shit. I've been here."

"Say what?" Danny asked as Sam stood up.

"This is where I woken up Spectra." Danny stood up and looked around, trying to find the ghost girl. However, they couldn't find a living soul in her dream. Sam sighed.

"Let's go. I don't think we're going to find anyone here by standing around." Danny agreed and walked forward, letting Sam follow him. Danny noticed that every step he took, blue ripples emit on the white floor and crashes with Sam's violet ripples. When they continued walking, they heard a name calling out from far away.

"Sam!"

"It's Spectra!" Sam gasped.

"Let's hurry." Danny and Sam ran toward the voice, hearing her louder and louder.

"Spectra!" Sam shouted when she saw the white haired girl. Spectra turned around with tears in her eyes. In anyone's imagination, someone would think about a chibi teary eyes Spectra like she was lost. Spectra ran toward the black haired girl and glomped her.

"Big sister! I was so scared! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Ack! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Danny sweat dropped to see one girl trying to hug the Gothic girl who was trying to pry her off.

"Um… could we get going?" The two girls stopped and separated themselves a bit.

"Okay." They both said. The three continued walking while Sam asked the questions.

"Spectra. What happened? I thought I lost contact with you." Spectra scratched her head and shook her head.

"I don't know. When we entered through the door, I woke up right here when I started to hear you in here."

"So you're telling me that you don't remember anything from my memories or my eyes?" Spectra shook her head, confirming that she couldn't remember anything.

"That's really strange. Neither you nor I didn't block anything from each other, then what could have done that?" Sam pondered. Danny took a glance at his girlfriend and back to the white void. What was going on? When he started to see green ripples on the ground that collided with the three ripples, he stopped, making the two girls stopped behind him.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Sam looked where Danny was staring at with surprise and gasped. Spectra went wide-eyed, staring what was in front of them. In front of them, it was Danny Phantom, floating above the floor.

"Did this happen to Spectra, Sam?" Danny asked the human girl. She nodded.

"Yeah." Spectra took a few steps forward, trying to speak out something. She smiled and ran forward to the ghost boy.

"Phantom!" The ghost opened his eyes and was glomped down by the ghost girl.

"Sp-Spectra! Get out of my room!" The ghost boy yelled, trying to get the girl off him.

"What the hell?!" Danny and Sam exclaimed, not believing what Spectra said. Spectra knew the ghost boy named Phantom, but she couldn't remember her own past. The ghost boy looked at the two humans… mostly at Danny. The two boys stared at each other, and the girls glanced at the two boys. Spectra finally got off of the ghost boy, and the ghost sat up with the help of Spectra.

"Who are you?" The ghost asked. Danny blinked and didn't know what to do. Sam, knowing what to do, introduced herself.

"I am Sam Manson. This is Danny Fenton. It seems that you know my sister, Spectra." The ghost boy gawked at the ghost girl.

"You have a sister?!" The girl scratched her head with a light blush and a sheepish smile.

"Sort of, Phantom."

"Sort of?" Phantom asked with his raised eyebrow.

"You see… I can't remember anything except Teacher Spirit and now you. Can you remember anything what I have forgotten?" The boy stared at the girl and shook his head.

"A little. I can remember everything about you," he rubbed his head and grimaced, "and Teacher's brutal drop kick." Sam and Danny held their laughter, trying not to break down and laugh. The four could hear voices calling them, reminding Danny and Sam about the three cats.

"Shit. I guess we have to go." Danny said.

"Wait." Phantom stood up and held out his hand. Danny looked at it and back to his identical face.

"It's nice to meet you, Fenton." Danny grinned and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Same here, Phantom."

0000

"Sam! Danny! Wake up!" The two hybrids woke up with the three cats looking down at them. The three cats were concerned about them because they were knocked out.

"What happened?" Sam asked as the two hybrids sat up.

"You two fell unconscious for an hour when you entered the room. Are you okay?" The two nodded and looked around the room. The room was filled with animal toys and a childbed that was decorated white. Sam looked down and saw her own emblem attached on the floor.

"This is…" Danny and Sam stood up, looking at the emblem that was used as a rug.

"It seems that this room is the princess's old room. She did have two friends coming over to play with her, so she bought toys for boys and girls." Leo looked out and frowned.

"It's time to go. I don't think we should stay here any longer." The two cats nodded and looked at the two hybrids. They sighed and agreed to go with them, following them to the same way they entered the world.

0000

"If I have to fight another freakin' C.E., I'm gonna freeze them." Sam panted when they reached to the cave. It was hard to get through since the C.E. could find them, but it was worth it. The five hybrids were on the ground feeling relieved that the C.E.'s couldn't reach to the cave. The blue flames were preventing entrance and protected the five hybrids from the black spheres. The three cats stood up and walked down the tunnel.

"Come. Let's go." Leo stated. Sam and Danny followed, feeling enough adventures in this place. When they reached to the end where the markings stayed, Leo roared loudly. The two hybrids covered their ears from the echoes, and they saw the door appeared again. Leo stopped roaring and walked toward the door. Cheetara followed along with Tigre and finally, the two hybrids. The door opened automatically, shining the same light in the dark room. Danny and Sam felt gravity on them once the light blinded them, but they were prepared and landed by the feet first. The two slowly opened their eyes and saw the dark basement.

"Where's Ms. High?" Sam asked. They heard a yell from above, thinking the same thing. The five turned intangible and flew up, spotting Tam sitting on the edge of the bed. Tam shakily stood up and gained her balance. Sam turned solid and flew toward her side, worried about her teacher.

"Ms. High! What happened?" Tam smiled and shook her head, assuring her worried student.

"It's alright. I have dealt with this many times when I have to open a door to another place, such as going to a direct place." Sam sighed in relief and backed off a bit. Danny looked at the cats that were behind Tam and pointed at them behind her.

"So… who are those cats other than our… teachers?" Tam smiled that sent chills down his spine.

"Oh… they are Seekers."

"Wait. What?" Sam glanced at the three giant cats and back to her teacher in confusion. Did she just hear that correctly? Tam nodded and pointed her thumb at the three animals behind her.

"Yes. They are Seekers to find the half ghost heir of the kingdom. In other words, they were here to pick you up to bring you to the world that exists between the human realm and the ghost zone."

"Oh… joy…" Sam sighed and looked outside. It was getting dark, so it was time to go home. Sam bowed to her teacher and said a farewell.

"See ya, Master Tam. Danny and I have to go back home now." Tam nodded.

"I'll see you two again." Danny waved goodbye, and the two flew up intangibly. Tam turned around and smiled, giving the three cats the shiver on the spines.

"So… what happened in there?"

0000

"Sam! Danny! You're back!" Valerie exclaimed as the two hybrids entered in Danny's living room. They landed and turned back into their human-selves.

"Yeah. We also brought in another person along." Sam smirked at Danny who shook his head with a scowl on his face.

"In my head. OW! Phantom! Shut the fuck up already!" The two hunters looked at Danny who was yelling out of nowhere, and Sam sweat dropped.

"Phantom is in Danny's head… along with his different personality." The two nodded, slightly understanding about his personality problem. Tucker remembered and coughed for attention. It did work, and everyone was staring at him.

"Team Phantom. There's something Valerie and I have to discuss."


	30. Wow

Chapter 30: Wow

After the two members of Team Phantom returned from the third world, the four relaxed for the last three days. With only very few occurrences of fights and real battles, Team Phantom waited for the day when they have to go back to school, which is tomorrow. Valerie and Sam played House of the Dead 2. Sam was saving lives while Valerie was shooting upcoming attacks and zombies. The boys dropped their jaws as they saw the girls passed to second place at the end. They hung out in the arcade for a bit with a few DDR competition and DJ competition. Tucker won every time in DJ's and mixing some good songs with other good songs. Danny smirked as he saw every guy competitors on the ground, gasping for air. He saved Sam from the guys by break dancing his way through. The day was good for the four, but tomorrow, it would be back to hell.

Meanwhile, in the prison in the Ghost Zone, Walker stared in disbelief at his second in command, Bullet, and his employees. Are they sure about this? He would like to go out of to the human world to find any ghost criminals, but... are _**they **_serious?

"Are you sure you could handle the prison while I am away?" He asked the whole staff with concern and doubt. Bullet grinned and lightly punched Walker's shoulder.

"Sir, you know us well. We would handle the convicts here. Besides, you need to see you-know-who in school." Walker growled at Bullet dangerously as Bullet backed off, receiving the message well. Bullet was prying into his privacy too much, and he was going to be dealt later. The officers don't know what was going on, but they guess that he was going to see someone. Walker sighed and started to walk back to his office.

"I'll accept your offers. Just don't follow me." When he went back to his office, Bullet grinned mischievously and put his thumbs up at three of the other officers who also put three thumbs up.

"Oh, we promise."

0000

The next day, early in the morning at six o' clock, Tam woke up automatically. She knew that she had fifteen minutes left, but she had a gut feeling that someone was watching her. She sighed and was surprised that a blue mist formed out of her mouth. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. Tam sat up and looked around her room. She knew it wasn't him. Oh no. She would know that because he can, somehow, hide without being detected. However, this blue mist was stronger, making her think that there were two or more ghosts around here.

And one halfa knows where she lives the most.

"Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton. I can tell you two are here." Two halfings became visible and blushed. Tam was about to say something, but she could hear something invisibly. She sighed and telepathically talked to the hidden Hunters. It was one of her powers she rarely used on others.

_"Valerie Gray and Tucker Foley. You, too, get here. I can hear you."_

She heard the two yelped, and the two Hunters appeared in thin air with hover shoes instead of boards. Tam was surprised about this.

"Tucker, Valerie? How could you float in air?" Tam asked them with curiosity. She already knew about the invisibility and intangibility from Tucker's inventions, but floating humans were new. Tucker looked at Valerie who gave him the look and sighed. He lifted his right foot up to show her what was under it. It looked like another layer of metal attached to the shoes, but they have two strips of light under them.

"I installed something new for us just in case that we have to go through a narrow place. These are, I called them, Ghost Hover Shoes. It's my own invention for starters." Tucker explained while feeling embarrassed about his new invention. The woman was intrigued about the intelligence of young man. She knew that the boy had genius about technology and upgrade, but he created something new with his own two hands. Maybe his career should be an inventor instead.

"Interesting... I'm impressed about this. Maybe it is a gift you have for technology and machines." The Black Hunter chuckled embarrassedly to hear the famous Tam Spirit praising his work.

Back to business.

"Why are you, four, here in _MY_ house?" The four gulped to hear and see her glare at them for intruding into her home. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here in the first place.

"Um... because..." Sam was about to start when they heard a yawn above them. They heard a purr and a feline female voice.

"Mistress? Is there something wrong?" The black cat looked down from the ceiling since it only had its half body out. Spotting four unknown strangers, the cat's eyes went wide and later, hissed at the four. Phasing through the ceiling and down to the ground, the black cat with little bat wings crouched between the four and her mistress, protecting her from threat.

"Who are you?" The black cat hissed warily at the four. The four backed a bit from the alarmed cat and was about to attack the ghost cat since phasing through the ceiling and having bat wings were abnormal, but Tam knelt down and stared at the black cat.

"Yang, calm yourself. Those four are my friends. They are here for a visit." The cat was surprised at Tam's calm voice and how calm she looked. By the stare and calmness, the ghost cat was convinced that they were her friends. The cat sighed and transformed back to its original form, making Team Phantom gape at the now white cat.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your conversation, Mistress." The cat meowed before phasing through the wooden floor. Tam sighed and looked at the gaping four. Tam bit her lip from giggling and explained about the cat.

"That was Ying. When she is in her ghost form, I call her Yang. She and I have been inseparable when we first met. I'm an animal person, but I prefer cats more." Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker blinked one by one and nodded at the same time, understanding that Tam was actually a private person. They were about to leave, but Tucker remembered what he was about to say.

"Oh! Ms. High! We were about to ask you something during Spectra and Danny's absence." Tam raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. They were about to ask her something, and by their tone of voice, it may be not good.

"Well... what is it? I have to leave soon." The impatient Tam asked them. Valerie cleared her throat and said.

"While Sam and Danny were away and after Tucker and I fought ghosts, Tucker saw a ghost wearing a brown cloak. Tucker tried to fight him, but the ghost... vanished." Tam blinked and put her curled index right finger to her bottom lip. Now, that was interesting. A cloaked ghost, huh?

"Could you detect where he went or saw a glimpse of this... ghost?" Tucker looked at her and shook his head.

"No. When she means vanish, he didn't turn invisible, use teleport powers, or phase through. He just disappeared like an illusion or became nonexistence." Tam's eyes widened. Could it be...

"Tucker, have you got a glimpse of this ghost, or has he caused any trouble?" Tucker blinked and shook his head, again.

"No, he was just... there. Like observing the battle. I found him and attacked him. He just disappeared, but I did see something about him. I think he has yellow eyes." Sam, Danny, Valerie, and Tam were shocked to hear about the ghost having yellow eyes.

"Tucker! That could be Samuel for all we know!" Sam retorted, but Tam shook her head.

"No. Samuel's different than this ghost. He would cause trouble and attack him directly or indirectly. Even if it is a spy, Samuel's spy would likely to attack if he was spotted. This ghost... be on a look out for him." Tam turned around and walked toward the bathroom door.

"Why?" Danny asked. Tam shook her head and gave them a direct order before shutting... no... slamming the door.

"Just do it."

0000

In the morning, Tam was still teaching... sadistically. She already caught thirteen... scratch that... fourteen people, taking out something else other than using their time to study. She scowled at the lanky boy who used to have his cell phone on his hand to text message his girlfriend. The boy yelped and paled, seeing the teacher scowl at him with her infamous glare she always use every single damn time a student was playing around in her room. Sam felt pity for the boy, but there's nothing you can do while you're in her room. She really meant detention for certain people and explained why it is illegal for students to break one single rule. Sam and Valerie partly figured out why their martial arts teacher and _he _are in love, and it was a cute yet scary combination.

While Tam was about to continue the lesson, the phone on her desk rang. The students were about to cheer in happiness, but they shut up when Tam looked at them with her dark emerald eyes. She walked toward to the phone and picked it up to her ear and mouth.

"Hello, Ms. High speaking... a visitor?" The whole class had their ears perked up. Did she say visitor? No one visited her if someone knew where she worked. Addition to their curiosity, she started to blush pink. Then, her cheeks went red for the whole class to see.

"Oh! No, I won't mind. Let him in!... Er... yes, _he _is my boyfriend... (sigh) Could you not let me explain the whole thing through phone? I'm in the middle of teaching right now... Bye." She hung up the phone and recomposed herself. However, the blush didn't disappear from her cheeks.

"Well... let's get back to the lesson-" A hand was up in the air, making Tam sigh, again, and answer any question the young boy has to ask.

"Yes, Mark?"

"Well... out of our curiosity..."

_Oh no._

Sam paled, knowing what kind of aura Tam was shooting out. Red.

_This can't be good._

"... How old are you, Ms. High?" The class went deathly silent until Tam hissed and lost her temper.

"_**Excuse **_me?" Sam sighed in distress as she heard Tam adding more problems to the homework board before she explained everything about herself. Yes. Sam had to hear the whole thing again since a year ago. Tam was thirty-six years old, graduated from Stanford at the age of twenty, being a prodigy in the High family, and had her master's degree on teaching at the age of twenty-four.

When she finished the given out information about her, a knock was heard from the door. She blinked and blushed again, remembering who was here to visit her. Clearing her throat and giving the whole class the look to behave (immediately shutting the whole class up), she walked toward the door and opened up the door. Expecting to see the ghost, Sam dropped her jaw. The whole class went speechless and dropped their jaws to see a tall, well built, drop dead gorgeous man with short dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes. Sam immediately knew who he was since he was wearing the same clothes in the Ghost Zone, even her sister in her head was in disbelief!  
_  
What the hell?! Is that Walker in his human form?_

_**Holy shit. I wasn't expecting a human Walker in front of your classroom.**_

"Walker?"

"Hey, Tammy."

Tam blushed heavily and stared at smirking Walker who gave her an Eskimo kiss on the lips. The girls, except Sam, squealed in delight, and one girl asked Tam a question.

"Oh my god! Ms. High, is he your boyfriend?" Snapping her thought out, Tam and Walker turned their heads toward the now chaotic class. Tam tried to calm the class down, but Walker chuckled when she gave up on the now hyperactive class. Walker wrapped his arm around Tam's waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll take over while you calm down, little darlin'."

Sam and Spectra grinned when the whole class was now silent when the warden himself was taking over the class. The whole class asked him a bunch of questions. This was much better. She knew that there were some things that Walker and Tam were hiding, but it was fun to see the whole class stir up in the false yet sometimes truthful information.

"What's your name, dude?"

"James Alex Walker."

"Mr. Walker, what's your job?"

"I'm a warden."

"When did you and Ms. High first met?"

"Long time ago. We were childhood friends."

"When did you and Ms. High get together?" Tam just blushed about this, and Sam and Spectra just laughed in the mind.

"Last week. It was a surprise to see each other in one place."

"Did you guys make out?" Tam and Walker just blushed, and Sam and Spectra laughed loudly in their minds.

"That... information... is _personal_, kid." He growled, making the class gasp and ask more. They knew where the scary emotion came from, and now, they have new news for the others to hear.

0000

"Holy. Shit. Are you fucking serious?" Danny asked Sam who was grinning nonstop. Valerie giggled, and Tucker just dropped his jaw, not to mention dropping his French fry back to the plate. It was lunchtime, and right at the same time of the lunch bell, the whole school was talking nonstop about Ms. High's boyfriend visiting their school. Ms. High and Mr. Walker were in the faculty lounge, answering many questions for the faculty in there. The whole lunch was just talk about Ms. High and Mr. Walker, and some rumors were spreading out like wildfire.

"Yep. Walker's full name was James Alex Walker. He and Ms. High did have a heavy make out due to the heavy blush from Ms. High. It was so noticeable that she had to hide her blushing face behind her hands. I swore that her aura had a bit of happiness around her!" Sam smiled and took another bite out of her salad lunch.

"No wonder why Walker was making me stay in the prison for a little more. He thought I had the idea that Tam and Walker were going to kiss behind the door." Tucker shook his head and moaned. Danny shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"I had no idea that Tam and Walker were together. Didn't my mom say that Tam was thirty eight?" Valerie shook her head and grinned.

"Nah. It's just tha Mrs. Fent'n said tha Tam an' Spirit are aroun' her age, so Tam's... er... how old?" Sam answered her question.

"Thirty-six, but she looks younger to be around twenty." They grinned and talked more about the famous legendary heroine and the strongest ghost in the Ghost Zone were together. Danny cleared his throat and announced something to his friends.

"Hey, guys. Something came up during break." Sam, Valerie, and Tucker had their ears open to their leader. They were surprised to see him snickering at something he was about to say.

"You know about Walker's loyal men in the prison? Well, I sensed them and found them in front of the window where Ms. High and 'Mr.' Walker were occupying. I was about to ask them questions, but before I had a chance to ask to ask them, I saw a group of seniors gathered around her desk. They were asking questions about her and him… nonstop. I also saw them blushing a lot." The three members of Team Phantom had their jaws dropped, and the new member asked her leader and lover.

"What did you do?" Danny grinned.

"Nothing. I just left them there because it's not my problem and I'm not going to be involved in this." The four laughed, knowing the three ghosts are screwed.

"Oh, shit. I wanna see both Walker and Tam blow a fuse." At the same time Tucker said that, Danny and Sam had blue mist out of their mouth while Valerie and Tucker's wristband was flashing red. Tucker smirked and tossed the three mini scopes. They quickly ran out of the cafeteria, through the halls, and out of the entrance of the front entrance.

"Let's check it out through these Visible Ghost Scopes." The four held them over their right eye and saw what happened. Tam and Walker, in ghost mode and blushing madly, were chasing down the busted three paled ghosts around the school. For the whole lunch, the four couldn't stop laughing at the hysterical scene.


	31. How We First Met

Chapter 31: How We First Met

Tam sighed as she clicked her pen and placed it down. Back in her own room, she finished correcting another batch of papers. She never understood how this class could fail such simple questions. Hell, she also gave examples and hints about how to pass these Calculus equations. She scowled as she looked up at the grinning Ying.

"Another flunked out group?" The cat meowed. Tam set her glasses down and stretched her muscles from the getting sore. Wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped tank top hovering over her flat stomach and dark blue panties, she had an easier movement and felt refreshed to feel the cold wind against her heated skin.

"Yeah. Their grades are going down, and my mind is set on giving them discipline and focusing on class. Only some students are passing. The others... well... they are going to summer school if they keep up the bad behavior."

Tam stood up and walked toward the mirror. She sighed and let a bright ring appear over her head. The ring traveled down to her feet, scanning her to turn her blue hair into green, emerald colored eyes into ice colored eyes, and her new outfit. She wore a black tight long sleeved short that stopped down to her ribs, showing her pale back and flat stomach. No longer wearing black pants and a belt, she wore a black tight skirt that stopped to her knees. She still wore the boots that her friend gave her for ghost protection, so they stay there.

The cat grinned. "I see that Ember and Desiree made a new outfit for you. I bet Walker would get an eyeful of seeing you in that as your new battle outfit." Tam blushed slightly and glared at her companion, who was smiling innocently.

Ever since the back to school and Sam plus Valerie's question, Tam was declared taken by the human Walker. Also, Walker, figuring out how to transform into human, entered the building to pick Tam up from school. The females, in Casper High, drooled and gapped at the tall, body build, dirty short blonde haired, sapphire eyed, not to mention hot older man. Tam just blushed beet red to see her lover in human form. Hell, she remembered how Walker looked like when he was alive. The whole staff asked how did she and he meet. Tam had to lie her way out and leave only some truth behind.

"We are childhood sweethearts for a long time. He left with his family far away, and we haven't contacted each other for a long time. We met during the break and tried to recover our lost time."

After Tam's explanation, they started to ask Walker about where he live, when did he get here, and what his job is. Walker answered all those questions, but the shocking thing was he was a warden of a prison far away. The staff was quite scared and saw the similarity between the two. When Walker stepped outside of the office and into the halls with Tam beside him, the whole students figured out whom Tam liked. Plus, Team Phantom had their jaws dropped to see the famous ghost hero and the famous ghost warden in school, together.

So, it was official. Walker's real name, James Alexander Walker, and Tamasine High were a couple throughout Amity Park. She asked Walker how did he transformed into a human and when did he just take a "break" after school, but Walker just kissed her to silence her from her curiosity. Some girls were a little jealous about the two, but they got over it since Walker was older than them. The men, outside of Casper High, cried in horror to see their woman taken by another man who looks like he could bring you straight to prison. Too bad...

Tam sighed as she flexed the tight outfit. It wasn't tight. No, it just increased some movements in her body. Ember made the top and cut the lower shirt to show more of her skin and let Tam do back flips for dodging. Desiree took one of Ember's skirts with Ember's permission and made it tight yet stretchy for her legs and speed. She could also feel relief from dealing with the heat. The cat had her ears twitch up and looked around the room. Spotting something, Ying smiled and jumped down to the ground. Tam turned her head to the cat and rose an eyebrow at the grinning cherish cat.

"Where are you going?" The cat turned her head to her owner and smiled, innocently.

"Oh, I'm going to walk around. Don't worry about me, Mistress. I will be back for a bit." Then, Ying phased through the door. Tam shook her head with a smile, mumbling about "Lazy cat. I'm making sure she go exercise for a bit." However, feeling a cold breath on her neck cut off her mumbling. Her breath went labored, and her eyes droop a bit as she felt a burning sensation through her body. Her lower abdomen throbbed for pleasure, but Tam fought back the desires in her.

Damn him and his entrance. She was turned on by his presence.

"You do know that wearing this in public would get you punished." A Texan accent ghost chuckled deeply as he saw the heroine shiver and pant quickly from his breath on her skin. Tam turned her head ninety degrees to try and glare at her lover and partner, but when she turned her head halfway, she saw how close those illuminated green eyes stare at her with a glint of lust. The legendary heroine blushed pink and lost her focus on glaring. Walker chuckled and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek, moving a bit away from the flushed woman. Tam sighed in either relief or disappointment and turned her whole body around to face the towering Walker. She's up to Walker's chin height, but he was still tall.

_"Dammit. That's already... 128 to 94. How come I can't beat this man by just sneaking up on him?"_

Tam pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Walker supposed to be in the prison? That's his favorite job! Maybe, Bullet, Walker's second in command, was watching over the prison ever since two years ago. Then, she had a sly smile that matches to a fox.

"Hello, Walkie." She stifled a giggle to see him growl at her. She loved to hit a nerve on a special person in private, especially if Walker's around. Most of all, she loved to see him get serious over something playful. She couldn't stop hold back some giggles, and it just made Walker a bit irritated. However, she softened her giggle a bit when she could feel Walker's cold breath next to her ear.

"Watch it, Tammy. Or... you might get it." He whispered huskily and slightly nibbled her earlobe. She shivered, not by the cold, and panted slightly about the closeness between the two and feel little sparks through her body.

Damn him.

"Or I might get what?" Tam challenged him through her whisper. She was never a girl to be backed down. Oh no. Not by a long shot. She feel him frown a bit, but later, she blushed when she felt him smirk beside her.

She made a bad move.

**(Again... here's another warning for other people who do not want to get scarred.) **

She felt his cold lip on her warm ones to try to win the challenge they always played. However, she wasn't going to lose through this. She let her arms wrap around his neck, and let her right hand massage the back of his neck. She blushed deeper to feel the same tough muscles behind his neck and closed her eyes. She felt him lean down a bit from the massage she was giving him, and two hands slid behind her: his left hand behind her hair, brushing her back hair, and the other holding behind her mid-back. Surprisingly, Walker wasn't wearing any gloves.

Feeling bold, Tam pressed herself up to Walker's body and tightened her grip. Walker grinned in his head and pulled her closer to him, groaning to feel the curves of her body against his. Walker licked her soft lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. Mind hazy from the pleasure, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue to explore her mouth once more. Walker groaned, as he tasted her. She tasted like honey and tea, not too sweet and not too bitter. She tasted more and more desirable every day. He wondered if she was an angel, sent by the Almighty himself to finish a mission in this world. She was perfect in every way, but the hands were tainted. Her mind scarred from former battles, and… she was almost sent back to heaven if it wasn't for him. However, it cost him his human life to save hers. Knowing that his angel needed air, Walker broke away the kiss, leaving Tam panting heavily, blushing heavily, half-lidded eyes staring at him with love. In Walker's ghost eyes, she was an angel.

_"God, she's beautiful."_

Tam felt something soft on her back and realized that they were on her bed. It was big to fit two people. She blushed heavily and started to pant quickly. Was she ready for this? She and Walker were taking this a bit too far, and they knew that they were in love for two years. Walker knew those eyes Tam was staring at him. She was still scared about that they would go far. Walker, rarely smiled, hugged her and whispered in her right ear.

**(Here's the end.) **

"Don't worry, Tam. We don't have to do this if you want." Tam smiled and hugged her lover back. He understood her, and he wouldn't do it if Tam wasn't ready for the next level. They lie on the bed in silence, letting their different body temperature mix in with comfort. Tam no longer felt hot, and Walker no longer felt cold. They were entwined with each other, like normal humans. Walker moved his right hand from her back and took her left hand.

"Do you still remember when we first met?" Walker asked her, quietly. Tam smiled and entwined her fingers with his.

_Flashback_

_Tam panted slightly as she stumbled through the road. She didn't know how far she traveled, but she was tired. However, all she wanted was to stay far away from the house and her family who gave more attention to her twin. She gave her food and water to Ying, and sometimes, she finds herself some berries and nuts. The kitten mewed in worry, trying to say stop and rest; however, Tam's ears clogged, and her pants were labored in need of oxygen._

_**'Just a bit more...'**_

_However, she felt her body grow weak and her mind dizzy. She didn't know that there was a car stopping behind her or a boy, around her age, running toward her. She felt her arm tugged and she turned around. Before she fainted from exhaustion, she caught the sight of dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes._

_0000_

_"... do you think she's alright?" Tam could hear voices around her. There were two, and they sounded like little boys._

_"... I know stuff. Of course she's alright!" One voice was heard, talking to the other voice._

_"Shh!! I think she's waking up." The other voice shushed the different voice. Tam squinted her eyes and slowly opened them to see a peach ceiling. She felt something cold on her forehead and lifted her hand up to the object. It was cold, felt hard, and rubbery._

_"You're okay!" She winced when she heard a loud voice. She looked to her left to see the same dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes._

_"Where... am I?" The boy smiled and took a fedora from his side. He placed the hat on his head and gave her a smile. He wore blue jeans and a red shirt, saying "Cowboy."_

_"You're in my room, darlin'. Welcome to the room of Alex Walker." The boy grinned as she gave him the "What planet do you live in" look. When she blinked, she remembered something._

_"Ying! Where is she?" She sat up quickly and try to find her companion, only to feel dizzy again and fall back on the bed. The boy held her back and let her lie down again from hitting her head again. He then replaced the ice bag on her forehead that fell off to the side._

_"Whoa there, little darlin'. Your little feller is next to me. Geez. You have a loyal friend there, and we tried to get the little feller to go around." The young boy pointed to the little kitten that was sitting on the desk, staring at the two children. Tam sighed in relief and looked at the boy._

_"Thank you for saving me." The boy grinned and shook his head._

_"Nah. It's my ma and pa who saved you from this. I just spot you from the side of the road." They sat down quietly, and Tam spoke._

_"Um... my name is Tam. What's yours?" The boy grinned and tipped his fedora._

_"The name's Alex Walker. Just call me Alex or Walker." The young girl tried to say thank you, but she felt a sneeze coming up. She sat up and sneezed on her hand, feeling the dizziness hit her again. She took the tissue from the side and wiped her hands to get rid of germs. When she threw the tissues away, she tried to say sorry, but when she looked at the boy, Walker just gapped at her. Even Ying stared at Tam with big eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, she asked._

_"What is it?" Then, the same voice was heard above._

_"Ah. Tam. It seems that you already awaken your ghost powers a bit too early." Tam was confused and looked up. At that moment, she dropped her jaw to see a kid with buck teeth, wearing a cloak and have a tail._

_"You're a ghost too?" A squeaky little voice made Tam look to her companion. The cat, no longer white with blue eyes, turned black with green eyes and small bat wings._

_Tam, unable to speak, blacked out._

_End of Flashback  
_  
Tam chuckled and snuggled with Walker, remembering how much shock she had to experience at the age of eight. No longer in her ghost ego, her human body exposed more skin that only Walker can touch and see. His huge right rough hand still entwined with her petite soft hand.

"After you woke up, you looked so innocent that I wanted to tell you that everything is alright." Walker chuckled heartily as he kissed her exposed swan neck to him. Tam squeezed his hand and whispered.

"I was scared, Walker. I was scared that you might not accept me of what I become." Walker sighed and kissed her forehead for her comfort. Then, he stared deeply into her emerald eyes, making her look at him.

"Tam. It was a first timer. Don't worry. I was also shocked about you turning into a ghost and found out that you are a halfing. However, I still stood beside you and didn't turn my back on you, my little darlin'." Tam felt tears creeping up in her eyes, but she blinked them away with a smile. Walker could see that she wanted to cry, but she had the stubborn side in her. Walker kissed her again, giving her comfort. Unknown to the two, a half ghost cat smiled at them, seeing love and comfort between them. Her mistress had someone to care for the day they first met. Even through death, Tam and Walker never let go of the love they had.


End file.
